Quem é ela?
by Enya Angel
Summary: Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas aquela garota, aquele anjo estava me renovando... o meu antigo EU ...estava voltando!
1. Prólogo

Eu estava andando aparentemente sem nenhuma direção em Seattle procurando algum divertimento. Até que encontro uma mulher da vida que até que era bonitinha (gente não se esqueçam que bonitinha é diminutivo de feia) esta dai ia dar pro gasto não estava com paciência para procurar algo melhor. Então ao chegar perto dela nem precisei encantá-la com a minha voz sua mente já disse tudo!

-_humm... Freguês a vista_ - Olá docinho precisando de divertimento e saciamento?- ela disse sensualmente.

-mais do que a senhorita possa imaginar!- disse me contendo para não atacá-la ali mesmo.

-_ora não é só bonito não é cavalheiro, acho que vou me dar bem hoje!_

Coitada não sabia como estava terrivelmente enganada, quem iria se dar bem ali seria somente EU.

-Então... Por que não vamos a um motel bem confortável... - dizia ela já chegando perto e se esfregando em mim

-ou... - disse já a cortando antes de terminar a frase - podemos fazer aqui mesmo!

-_Apressadinho... Adorei_ - daqui a pouco querida você não ira adorar - claro tudo o que senhor desejar!

Eu a levei para um beco mais escuro o horripilante para não ser incomodado.

A alguns quarteirões dali se ouvia um grito que gelava a espinha de uma mulher pedindo um socorro que nunca iria chegaria gritos e suplicias de misericórdia até que... Silencio... Não se ouvia mais nada, de longe dava para ver a silueta de um homem saindo daquele beco despreocupado.

Depois de ter me saciado com aquela mulher, fui à procura de mais, ainda não estava completamente saciado então fui a procura de mais vitimas, sim vitimas, pois sabem o por que?... Por que sou Edward Cullen e sim sou um vampiro!

Mas antes mesmo de ter saído do beco vejo algo que nunca vi de belo em toda a minha vida!Uma linda mulher que mais se parecia com estatuas anjos da catedral, vestida com um belo vestido de alças finas que ia até o joelho na cor azul bebe, pele clara e bem delicada como uma pétala de uma rosa branca, cabelos ondulados que iam até a cintura castanhos avermelhados, e os olhos... Olhos em um profundo mar de chocolate que me perdi neles, seu corpo... Nossa que corpo!Curvas nos lugares certos e suas pernas delicadas... E ela estava... Descalça?

-Edward...

Parecia o coro dos anjos... Aquela voz... Trazia-me paz!Quando voltei a olhar em seus olhos eu vi... Tristeza, compaixão, carinho... Amor, não entendi muito bem esse olhar, mas adorei quando uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo na hora que ouvi sua voz!

MAS PERAI! COMO ESSA É QUE ESSA DEUSA EM FORMA DE GENTE SABE O MEU NOME? E... Por que por que NÃO POSSO OUVI SEUS PENSAMENTOS?

-Edward... Por quê?- ela disse de novo com aqueles lindos lábios, pisquei várias vezes e quando percebi, ela sumiu.

Olhei para todos os lados procurando a belíssima mulher, mas não a encontrei. Para onde ela foi?Quando? Onde?

Depois eu pensei, ela me viu me alimentando daquela mulher? Como ela sabia o meu nome?E por estava descalça?

Não sei quem era ela, mas eu irei encontrá-la, pois preciso saber quem é ela!

E aí gente gostaram?Continuo ou não continuo?


	2. Capítulo 1

-Vai procurar a sua Deusa novamente Edward? – e mais uma vez Roselie jogando seu veneno em mim, ela não tem nada pra fazer de melhor não?

-sim. – só disse isso e sai

COMEÇO DO FLASHBACK

_Naquela noite que eu a vi, fui para casa nem precisei contar nada, pois a Alice Baixinha Irritante Cullen já tinha contado as novas para todos, então só esperei aquele mar de perguntas que me iriam fazer!_

_-Quem era ela Ed? - perguntou a Alice toda empolgada_

_-sinceramente eu não sei. –disse abaixando meu olhar _

_-Parece que alguém aqui ta apaixonado - disse Emmett me zoando como sempre_

_-EMMETT! – disse Esme o repreendendo, mas dava pra perceber em seu tom de voz que ela estava empolgada tanto quando a Alice com aquela idéia._

_-mas eu só disse a verdade – disse Emmett_

_-uma humana... hunf! – resmungou Roselie com ciúme da atenção que a humana que nem conheciam tinha! _

_-mas você não sabe nem o nome dela? – perguntou Esme._

_-e também precisamos saber se ela viu você se alimentando – disse Carlisle triste ele não gostava que eu me alimentava de humanos mas nada dizia_

_- mas é claro que ele sabe Carlisle, Esme, ele deve ter visto em sua mente, não é Ed?- disse Alice antes de conseguir responder._

_-bom... - e agora? Como é que vou dizer a eles que não consegui ler sua mente – é ai que fica confuso! Por que... Eu... Não consegui... Ler sua mente!_

_Tudo ficou em silencio ate que varias vozes me perguntando em suas mentes como?O porquê?E eu... Simplesmente nada disse e sai de La não sabendo o que dizer a eles!_

FINAL DO FLASHBACK

Já se fazia três semanas que eu saia à noite a procura daquela que me encantou em Seatlle, mas nunca a encontrara, já estava perdendo as esperanças, mas algo em minha mente me dizia que ainda deveria procurá-la, e saia à procura da minha deusa. Já estou ate a chamando de minha!Que ironia! A cada procura mais raiva sentia o porquê eu não sei, mas sentia, e descontava me alimentando mais do que eu necessitava, não gostava muito da dieta de Carlisle então me alimentava de humanos, especificamente de homens, eu não gostava homens tem um gosto mais amargo e das mulheres é mais adocicado principalmente quando são puras, bem que eu queria me alimentar delas, mas eu não conseguia, pois toda vez que chegava perto da minha vitima eu me lembrava daquela bela moça e acabava me acorvadando e ia procurar alimento em outro lugar.

Quando dei por mim estava de volta perto daquele beco que eu a vi, já estava amanhecendo, precisava voltar pra casa tinha aula naquele dia, mas não conseguia me mover queria ficar ali e ver se eu a encontrava dei um suspiro e voltei para o meu volvo, por quê?Por que eu ainda a procurava, é só uma mulher!Linda... Com olhos penetrantes... Cabelos brilhantes e saudáveis e... CHEGA EDWARD É SO UMA MULHER PARECE QUE NUNCA VIU MULHER NA SUA VIDA!

Depois de ter me repreendido prometi a mim mesmo que não iria mais procurá-la, já estava ficando obcecado por ela. Então ao chegar em casa fui direto ao meu quarto me trocar,como eu esperava Alice já tinha separado roupas para mim como sempre,revirei meus olhos dei um grande suspiro e coloquei as roupas era uma calça jeans escura,com uma blusa azul petróleo de mangas compridas e sapatenis preto,depois de ter me trocado peguei a chave do meu volvo e fui para a garagem onde meus irmãos já me esperavam para levá-los a escola,entramos no carro em menos de três minutos já estávamos na escola saindo do carro, e como sempre todos os alunos param com o que estão fazendo para nos ver passar já estava revirando os olhos com tanto pensamentos vulgares.

-_Edward... Aiiiii como ele é lindo por que ele não me olha? Eu sou tão perfeita pra ele nos dois faríamos um belo casal e todas iriam morrer de inveja de mim._.. - so podia ser quem? A Lauren, nunca se cansa de tentar algo comigo, eu sei que sou irresistível, lindo, charmoso como meus irmãos e meus pais, todos somos lindos (e a humildade ficou em casa heim! ¬¬ )

-_ahhh como Roselie esta gata, adoraria estar segurando sua cintura que nem o grandalhão ali!_ – disse um dos garotos, mas nem me importei para saber quem era, fui andando na frente de todos me distanciando daquelas mentes repugnantes e vulgares daquelas crianças!

Entrei em sala, sentei em meu lugar e esperei o professor Thompson começar a aula como todos os dias a manhã passou se arrastando, com meu corpo presente na sala, mas minha mente em outro lugar nessas horas adoraria poder dormir e sonhar, já fazia muito tempo que eu não sabia o que era sonhar!Estava ansioso para sair daquela sala cheia de alunos, estava ficando com muita sede, bem provável que meus olhos já estariam negros como uma noite sem estrelas, negro e sem vida!Uma garota ao lado me olhou e viu em meus olhos algo que a assustou estava ficando pálida de medo, Ângela esse era o seu nome!Então entrei em sua mente para ver o que ela estava pensando.

-_meu Deus!O que Edward tem? Parece com raiva seus olhos estão muito escuros... Estou com medo!_ – é claro que estão negros, cor de rosa é que não estão!

Já estava pensando na hipótese de sugar seu sangue fazia muito tempo que estou a fim de beber sangue de mulher novamente!Já que não iria mais procurar a bela moça então pra que me importar! Mas só de pensar nela acabei vendo- a de novo em meus pensamentos MEU DEUS ATE QUANDO ESSA MULHER VAI ME IMPORTUNAR!

Bem naquela hora o sinal toca hora de ir embora ALELUIA! Sai de La antes de todos esperei meus irmãos no corredor, depois fomos todos juntos para o estacionamento, olhei o céu e vi que estava chuviscando, quando olhei de novo para frente vi todos os alunos ate meus irmãos olhar para o parquinho que havia em frente à escola segui seus olhares e então.... Fiquei sem reação!Quem estava La? ELA!Seus cabelos voando para trás por causa do vento fraco que estava tendo, estava com o rosto virado para cima de olhos fechados e sorrindo com os pingos da chuva em seu rosto, ate assim ela fica estupenda!

-é ela! – nem tinha percebido que tinha falado auto demais para ser um pensamento, mas baixo demais para ser ouvido pelos humanos em volta, mas meus irmãos ouviram!

-é ela? -Perguntou Jasper ainda olhando para ela

-sim –eu disse

-ela é linda Edward – disse Alice já dando pulinhos

-hunf – Roselie sempre do contra

-cara tu não tava mentindo quando disse que era linda – disse Emmett dando um olhar malicioso para ela. Eu e Roselie rosnamos com aquele olhar estávamos com ciúmes?

Ok to precisando de um psiquiatra!

Quando percebi estava olhando de novo pra ela e foi ai que percebi os pensamentos dos outros alunos.

-_caraaaa que gata! Preciso conhecer aquela gostosa!_

-_será que é nova na cidade não me lembro de alguém novo na cidade!_

_-que gracinha!_

_-eu a quero pra mim!_ – com esse novo pensamento virei meu rosto para o infeliz que disse que a quer e adivinha quem é o grande vencedor... Mike Newton o garoto mais popular da escola que tem todas as garotas em seus pés, ahhh, mas nem morto ele vai te-la , e acabei rugindo pra é claro que ele nem ninguém reparou menos os meus irmãos que estavam ao meu lado.

-o que foi Edward? – perguntou Alice preocupada

-mentes vulgares – simplesmente disse, e ela deu uma risadinha

-_com ciúmes irmãozinho?_ – ela perguntou por pensamento, e minha resposta foi um rosnado. E isso so a fez rir mais!

-também quero saber da piada interna ai!- disse Emmett

-não é nada Emmett – disse Alice ainda rindo e eu so revirei os olhos.

Olhei de novo para ela, mas ela não estava mais olhando com os olhos fechados e nem olhando para cima estava ela estava olhando fixamente para o estacionamento procurando algo, e quando seus olhos encontraram os meus ela abriu um grande sorriso que fez todos os alunos suspirarem e olharem pra ela com expectativa!

-_ELA SORRIU PRA MIMMMMM_ – todos os alunos pensaram assim... Ate eu!

Depois ela se levantou lentamente do balanço que estava e veio em direção ao estacionamento.

-oi tud... – disse um garoto que tentou falar com ela, mas ela passou por ele sem respondê-lo, estava olhando fixamente para mim sempre sorrindo e quando percebi-me retribui o sorriso fazendo seu sorriso aumentar e também aumentar os suspiros dos humanos do sexo masculino cheio de testosterona!

Quando menos esperava ela estava na minha frente sorrindo em seus olhos se via a alegria de me ver.

-Edward... Finalmente te encontrei!

...Fim do capítulo...


	3. Capítulo 2

O mundo a minha volta parou, só existia ela e eu, não havia mais ninguém em minha visão, só ela, linda como sempre, ela estava aqui!Na minha frente, não era uma ilusão!

-_Ed, ela esta falando com você!_ – pensou Alice ainda surpresa, ela não tinha visto este momento em suas visões.

-Edward? – chamou minha deusa, e então como um estalo eu senti!O mais maravilhoso dos aromas, nunca tinha sentido algo como ela, em seus cabelos e sua pele estava impregnada desse cheiro, morangos silvestres!Eu já sentia o veneno em minha boca pedindo, rogando que eu bebesse aquele sangue, nunca em toda a minha vida senti algo assim!Estava faminto! Eu estava me controlando para não atacá-la, os alunos não paravam de nos olhar!Não, não para mim e meus irmãos e sim para ela com olhares cheios de cobiça e inveja, as garotas com seus pensamentos nada delicados em cima da mulher que estava a minha frente, seus olhares invejando a beleza natural dela e se perguntando por que nós Cullens não nos distanciávamos dela como fazíamos com os outros!E os garotos Grrrrrrrrrr... Nos invejando por estar perto dela, estavam rezando,desejando estar em meu lugar, queriam que a deixasse ali e fosse embora!AHHHH MAS NEM FUDENDO VOU DEIXÁ-LOS CHEGAR PERTO DELA!NÃO MESMO!Tenho que tirá-la daqui!Mas o medo de atacá-la quando eu estivesse a sós com ela me retrocedia a este pensamento. O meu eu monstro estava ansioso em ficar a sós com ela, eu estava em um grande dilema em minha mente, se a levo daqui e acabo machucando-a OU se ia embora e a deixava sozinha com estes Lobos com pele de cordeiros!Que confusão!

-Será que dá pra escolher logo o que irá fazer isso já está me dando dor de cabeça! – sussurrou Alice já emburrada.

-eu não sei o que fazer! – sussurrei de volta.

-mas eu sei... – disse a linda mulher, ela... Escutou-nos? – venha comigo Edward. – ela me disse estendo suas lindas e delicadas mãos a minha frente me dando um lindo sorriso angelical, se eu fosse um humano estaria tendo um ataque cardíaco. E o que eu fiz?Só observei, queria tanto tocar em suas e sentir como são macas e delicadas, mas não fiz... Só observei... E observei ate que quando eu menos esperava disse a ela:

-Não! – e sai em direção ao meu carro sendo seguido pelos meus irmãos ainda chocados por causa da bela mulher, eu não sei por que eu não peguei em sua mão e não sei como de onde tirei aquela força para dizer não aquele sorriso, eu queria ir aonde ela quiser, mas medo de machucá-la era maior e não deixou, DRODA NÃO ACREDITO QUE DEIXÁ-LA ALI SEM PROTEÇÃO!Queria dar meia volta e tirá-la de lá, mas eu não conseguia parar de andar e voltar até ela MALDIÇÃO!E então eu a escutei antes de fechar a porta do meu carro e sair dali:

-Tudo bem Edward, serei paciente, ainda nos veremos! – foi tudo o que escutei ante de sair do estacionamento catando com os pneus.

Meus irmãos estavam chocados e confusos, não os culpo eu mesmo estou!Ninguém sabia o que dizer e nem pensar ÓTIMO!Mas a minha paz não durou muito!

-_Edwardizinho, você não estava brincando quando disse que ela era gata!Cara se eu não tivesse a minha ursinha..._ – nem deixei Emmett terminar de completar aquela frase em pensamento, pisei no freio bruscamente me virei pra ele que estava ao lado do passageiro rosnado já tendo avançar nele.

-EDWARD! – gritaram Roselie e Alice, Jasper estava tentando me segurar e me acalmar.

- _Se acalme Edward! Não faça algo que fará você se arrepender futuramente._ – pensou Jasper.

Ele estava certo, iria me arrepender se eu ataca-se Emmett, então pedi desculpa a todos e sai do carro, precisava ficar sozinho e refletir.

-_Aonde vai Edward?_ – pensou Alice, ela estava tão chocada que nem conseguiu ver o meu futuro.

-Preciso ficar sozinho, vão para casa sim! – disse a eles

-_Vai embora? -_ pensou Emmett – _você sabe que estava brincando Edward e_...

- Tudo bem Emmett não vou embora só preciso ficar só! – e sai correndo pela floresta, iria até Seattle me alimentar e pensar!

Estava em cima de uns dos edifícios de Seattle já tinha escurecido, já tinha me alimentado, já conseguia pensar melhor! Eu sempre adorava ficar na cidade em cima dos edifícios tendo uma linda visão do crepúsculo, e vendo todas as pessoas lá embaixo bem pequeninas indo pra lá e pra cá, sempre com pressa, é... A vida é curta, bom pra eles! Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo!

Estava me preparando para procurar mais alimento só por garantia, quando lá embaixo vejo três homens seguindo uma mulher de longe, engraçada... Ela me parece familiar me lembra a minha deusa... cabelos compridos ondulados castanhos meio avermelhados, olhos cor de chocolate, vestido azul bebe ... PUTA QUE PARIU! ELA NÃO ME LEMBRA A MINHA DEUSA ELA É A MINHA DEUSA!O que ela estava fazendo aqui?Onde poucas pessoas passam?Eu ainda estava perdido em meus pensamentos quando escuto um deles falar com ela:

-Calma graçinha... Não fuja de nós, só queremos conversar! – disse um deles dando um sorrisinho malicioso grotesco. Aquilo me enervou, se algum deles chegarem perto da minha deusa não responderia pelos meus atos!

Ela nem tinha percebido que estava sendo seguida até aquele momento, quando se virou, seus olhos cheios de curiosidade se transformaram em olhos cheios de medo, começou a andar mais rápido e não viu para onde estava indo, virou numa rua sem saída, eles sabiam e gostaram.

-agora a festa vai começar – pensou o primeiro.

-eu não deveria estar aqui!A garota esta morrendo de medo coitado – pensou outro antes de falar com o companheiro – Ei cara!... Deixa-a em paz vai... Não ta vendo que ela ta com medo!

-eu sei que ela esta com medo... A brincadeira fica mais excitante assim! – disse o primeiro, pra que ele disse isso? Eu já via tudo em vermelho estava com muita raiva e eu sabia que não conseguiria me segurar, iria matar aqueles projetos de gente, se posso chamá-los de pessoas!Eu nem sabia o que estava fazendo a raiva havia me consumido! Pulei do edifício ate onde ela estava fiquei a sua frente, todos me olhavam chocados se perguntando de onde eu havia saído.

-Nenhum. De. Vocês. Irá. Tocá-la! – eu disse antes de atacar o primeiro, avancei em cima dele o segurando pelo pescoço e rosnando alto na sua cara, os outros dois estavam se mijando de medo e começaram a correr, nem me importei sabia que iria encontrá-los depois de acabar com aquele primeiro:

-Me solta oh play boyzinho – disse cagando de medo

-Ué, eu achava que queria brincar, então vamos brincar! – eu disse dando uma um sorriso maquiavélico pra ele que arregalou os olhos de pavor.

-não... – ele disse

-não? - perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha – Ahhh, você queria ser o caçador... E não a caça não é?Olha que pena, por que EU é que irei caçá-lo – eu disse já apertando seu pescoço, estava tão entretido naquela brincadeirinha que não percebi que a bela mulher estava ao meu lado me encarando, até que...

-não... Não faça isso!Edward - Ela disse e me abraçou em um dos meus braços que estava livre, e eu estaquei... Ela estava me abraçando, com o rosto grudado no meu braço, quando senti o local ficar molhado, eu a olhei quando ela levantou seu rosto lentamente e vi que ela estava chorando, chorando?Por que ela estava chorando?

-por favor, Edward... Não o mate! Eu te suplico!

O QUE?

..................................... Fim do Capítulo..........................................................


	4. Capítulo 3

- O que? – Essa garota é maluca ou o que?Não matá-lo?

- Por favor, Edward... Ele não me machucou... Ele nem sequer me tocou... Por favor... Não faça isso! – disse ela aos soluços, grossas lágrimas estavam sendo derramados de seus profundos e misteriosos olhos, e atrás de seus grandes cílios eu via o medo, mas não o medo de se machucar, mas de alguém se machucar, ela estava com medo que eu machucar-se aquele escroto? Essa idéia me inervou outra vez!

- Por quê? – perguntei rispidamente, com a raiva que estava não consegui ser delicado... DROGA! – Por que deveria deixá-lo ir... E ainda sem nenhum arranhão... Hum? – eu não conseguia olhar pra ela tinha medo que visse o monstro em meus olhos, então só encarava o ser repugnante que estava a minha frente se mijando de medo e de olhos arregalados para mim.

- Cara... Foi mal! Não sabia q-que e-ela t-t-tava com alguém!... Por favor... Me solta! – o filho da mãe ainda tinha a audácia de proferir palavras na minha frente! A cada palavra que dizia eu apertava mais e mais seu pescoço, estava adorando ver como ele se debatia para sair do meu aperto... cômico... Ele estava amendontrado pobrezinho! Humanos... hunf! Ser repugnante ainda bem que não sou um já faz muito tempo, pra mim eles não passavam de alimento, mas aquele ser que estava a minha frente nem de alimento pra mim serviria, nem pro meu cachorro (que eu não tenho!) eu daria para servir de alimento, eu estava pensando nos melhores tipos de tortura... Fazia muito tempo que eu não fazia um HOMEM chorar, seria divertido, até que eu a senti apertando mais o meu braço, chamando minha atenção eu a encarei com um olhar frio e eu podia jurar que estavam negros!

- Edward! A sua raiva não vai diminuir se você o matá-lo só vai piorar... Por favor, não faça isso... Por mim! – aquelas palavras me paralisaram, eu a encarei de volta eu via a verdade em seu olhar, ela não estava preocupada se o cara fosse morto, mas estava preocupada comigo!

Eu sentia que estava me acalmando com aquele pensamento, mas... Por quê?Por que eu sentia que estava... Como se chamava mesmo... _Felicidade_ de alguém se preocupar que não fosse minha família... comigo!Olhei de volta para o homem em minhas mãos quase desfalecendo de tanto que eu apertava seu pescoço, e eu fui diminuindo bem devagar a força que estava fazendo, e me aproximei de seu rosto ficando cara a cara com ele:

- Nunca... Nunca mais quero ver essa sua cara por aqui e também TE PROIBO DE FAZER ALGO COM QUALQUER OUTRA MULHER!Se eu te vires, sentir sua presença ou até mesmo sentir o seu cheiro nojento de escroto por essas bandas, eu juro que vou te caçar como um leão da montanha caça um servo, e te digo que não será nada bonito do que estará te esperando... Estamos entendidos? – perguntei com a voz baixa, mas ainda sim mostrando todo o perigo que eu era, ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça positivamente – Ótimo! – e o soltei deixando-o cair no chão demorou um pouco para ele se tocar, e depois correu feito um louco.

Eu ainda estava com raiva e isso só aumentou a minha sede, até que um cheiro maravilhoso que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar preencheu minhas narinas... Morangos silvestres ela ainda estava aqui... Eu pensei que tinha saído de fininho, mas não ela estava aqui do meu lado... Ao lado de vampiro que estava "morrendo" de sede!

- Você esta bem? - ela me perguntou.

- Eu é que deveria te perguntar isso... Minha deu... Quero dizer você... A senhorita... Esta bem? – eu não consegui proferir uma frase direito!

- Estou graças a você Edward! – ela disse sorrindo pra mim, eu já tava todo derretido com aquele sorriso estava sorrindo feito um louco, mas quando o seu cheiro me preencheu de novo meu sorriso desapareceu, aquela maldita sede novamente me queimava por dentro como um fogo em brasa, se eu ficasse mais um pouco perto dela acabaria a machucando.

- Bom... Se a senhorita esta bem é melhor ir embora, esses lugares não são para damas. – eu disse já dando as costas tentando sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Bella. – ela disse

- O que? – o que ela quis dizer?

- Bella... O meu nome é Bella. – ela me disse esticando sua mão – Muito prazer! – Bella... Que belo nome essa mulher tinha, um nome perfeito para uma mulher perfeita! Eu estava quase pegando sua mão formalmente, mas a sede me atacou de novo precisava sair dali e teria que ser agora!

- Prazer Bella, se me der licença tenho que retirar e a senhorita deveria ir para casa também. – eu disse indiferente, mas por dentro estava muito empolgado por te-la conhecido pelo menos um pouco.

- O Edward Cullen está com medo de uma garota? – ela brincou

- Não claro que não, mas está tarde... – eu não sabia o que dizer eu não queria ir embora e deixá-la ali – o que estava fazendo por aqui? – eu e minha boca grande!

- Ah!... Bom... É que... Eu estava te procurando. – ela disse corando, ai e quando achava que não poderia ser mais bela ela cora para mim!Linda... Magnífica... OPA! PERAÍ! TAVA ME PROCURANDO?

- Me... procurando? – eu tinha que perguntar?

- É... sabe... eu sei que vai parecer estranho e tudo mais mas... – ela disse fechando os olhos respirando fundo, dava para ver que ela estava pensando nas palavras corretas, e então ela abriu seus olhos e vi que havia um brilho diferente – Edward... eu sei o que você é! – Hum? Ahhh ela sabe o que eu sou.... O QUE? COMO? ONDE? QUANDO?... AGORA EU TO FERRADO!

Fim do Capítulo


	5. Capítulo 4

- Do que é que você esta falando? – eu disse em um tom de deboche.

-Não precisa ficar assim Edward... Eu simplesmente sei o que você é... Não é nada de mais! – COMO ASSIM NÃO É NADA DE MAIS? SERÁ QUE ELA FUMA MACONHA OU O QUE HEIM?

- Ah é? Então o que eu sou... Bella? – eu tinha que perguntar, será que estávamos pensando na mesma coisa? Espero que não...

- Vampiro – ela disse e dava pra ver em seus olhos que ela não estava perguntando ou tinha suas incertezas, ela estava afirmando aquilo! Ferrou...

- Bella... Você esta transtornada com o que te aconteceu... A senhorita esta pensando em coisas inexplicáveis! – eu tinha que tirar aquela idéia da cabeça dela se não a minha família é que sofreria... – se eu fosse a senhorita voltaria... – ela não me deixou terminar a minha frase:

- Eu não estou transtornada, e nem pouco louca Edward eu sei o que você é! Você é um Vampiro – ela disse séria, já vi que ela não gosta muito quando o outro a acham que é louca quase sorri com esse pensamento... Quase... Por que de louca ela não tinha nada!

Isso tinha que acontecer logo comigo! Caramba... Eu sou muito azarado... Olhei para ela, ela ainda estava séria, então olhei ao meu arredor aquele lugar não era apropriado para conversarmos.

-É melhor sairmos deste lugar... Venha! – eu disse sério para ela... Agora o que eu faria? A matava? Não... Péssima idéia... Diria a seus familiares que ela é louca e que precisava de um manicômio? Merda... O que eu faço? Enquanto eu pensava no que faria, eu sentia que ela estava ao meu lado... Olhei de lado para ela e reparei que ela não estava com uma roupa apropriada para aquela noite, pois estava esfriando cada vez mais...

- Tome. – eu disse lhe entregando o meu casaco, eu espero que a frieza que estava o meu casaco não a abalasse.

- Obrigada! – ela disse corando, colocando o meu casaco, já estava imaginando o seu cheiro impregnado aquele casaco... AI PARA EDWARD! Depois de aquecida, vi que ela ainda estava tremendo, também estava meio pálida... Ela precisava colocar algo no estomago, e então mais a frente vi um restaurante...

- Venha... Vamos para aquele restaurante – eu disse ainda sério – Lá poderemos conversar melhor!

- Está bem – disse ela, olhando para o chão, na certa olhando pra ver senão esbarrava em algo pra não cair...

Eu abri a porta do restaurante, e minha mente que estava em um silencio tranqüilizador se transformou em uma mente cheia de vozes irritantes, principalmente das garçonetes:

- _Ai Meu Deus! Que homem divino é aquele..._

_- Ihhhh ta acompanhado! Sortuda!_

_- Não pode ser sua namorada... Ela é tão... Sem tempero! Deve ser amigos ou algo assim..._

_- Será que ela vai se importar se eu der meu numero para ele?_ – Será que só há nesse lugar mentes vulgares? Ela? Sem tempero? Por favor... Mais temperada do que é vou acabar a atacando aqui mesmo na frente de todos...

- Boa noite... Sou Tiffany sua garçonete de hoje... Mesa para quantos? – perguntou a garçonete vulgar.

- Boa noite – respondeu Bella educada, mas a garçonete nem a olhou só ficava me secando, não gostei dela ter ignorado a Bella.

- Boa noite – respondi sério – queremos uma mesa reservada para dois, por favor!

- Claro por aqui, por favor! - _Mas que Droga... Por que querem uma mesa reservada? Bom quem sabe não consigo algo..._ – bloqueei aqueles pensamentos só conseguia pensar na garota que estava ao meu lado – Podem se sentar... Então já sabem o que irão pedir? – a garçonete que eu nem mais lembrava o nome perguntou

- Bella? – perguntei ao anjo a minha frente

- Ah... B-bom... E-eu não sei... – ela corava gaguejando

- Pode nos trazer duas cocas, depois vemos o que pedir sim… - eu disse sem ao menos tirar os olhos da minha deusa

- Como quiser… - disse a garçonete suspirando, e saiu nos deixando a sós

- Na verdade eu não estou com fome... – disse Bella.

- Eu vou me sentir melhor se a senhorita colocar algo no estomago – disse a ela, e menos de cinco minutos a garçonete voltou com as cocas, pedimos algo para que Bella comesse.

- E o senhor não vai querer nada?... Um salgado ou um prato doce... – _ou o meu telefone... _– complementou a garçonete por pensamento, ela já estava me dando nos nervos...

- Não obrigado – disse sem a encarar, e ela se foi, eu via cada colherada que Bella colocava na boca, ela comia degustando- a aquilo era bom? Eca... Esperei ela terminar de se alimentar e avia voltando a sua cor normal, estava na hora de conversar:

- Bom agora que a senhorita esta melhor, podemos conversar! – eu disse me mostrando indiferente – por que você acha que eu sou um vampiro?

- Eu sei muita coisa sobre você Edward – disse ela

- Como assim? Você por acaso me espiona? – perguntei incrédulo, mas ainda assim gostando do havia escutado.

- Mais ou menos isso – ela disse baixinho e corando.

- E você não tem medo de mim? – perguntei

- Não! – eu não via e nem sentia o seu medo... Ela estava dizendo a verdade

- Não tem medo de eu ser um monstro?

- Não. – já estava cansado daquelas monossílabas, se ela queria a verdade daria a verdade, mostrando a ela o monstro que sou.

- Então se você sabe o que sou, por que me procurou? Você não sabia que vampiros são perigosos, você não deveria... – ela me cortou novamente

- Eu disse que eu o conhecia que não tinha medo de você, mas eu não disse que não me preocuparia com você! – ela me disse, fiquei sem palavras, preocupada comigo

- Mas eu estou bem não viu – falei debochando

- Fisicamente sim... Mas... Espiritualmente não!

- Como assim?

- Estou aqui para te ajudar a se encontrar, Edward! – não to entendendo mais nada!

- Não estou entendo. Estou bem aqui... Você pode me ver... Como assim me encontrar?

- Edward... Eu sei que você esta aqui na minha frente, mas estou falando em encontrar aquele Edward que um dia foi humano... Aquele que amava tudo e a todos, tinha amor por todas as coisas vivas que existia, este é o Edward que eu quero te ajudar a encontrar! – ela é maluca! Definitivamente! Como ela sabia daquelas coisas?

- Aquele Edward morreu há muito tempo! E tenho certeza que nunca mais irá voltar! E também não quero que ele volte.

- Mentira!

- O que?

- Eu sei que é mentira, você pode mentir para todos e ate para si mesmo, mas a mim você não engana! Eu sei que quer voltar a ser aquele Edward de muito tempo atrás, e você se quiser! E eu posso te ajudar!

- Ah é? E como você faria essa proeza? – acabei entrando em seu joguinho

- Eu te mostraria te ensinaria a viver novamente!

- Ta e eu me chamo Bozo!

-Edward! Não estou brincando!

- E eu também não! Você quer que eu acredite que de alguma forma você ira me ajudar a encontrar o meu antigo EU que há muito tempo desapareceu junto com a minha humanidade?

- Eu sabia que você não ia acreditar! – ela disse sussurrando, o que ela esperava? Que eu acreditasse naquilo tudo! – Mas ainda assim não vou desistir mostrarei isso a você nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça! – depois disso ficamos em silencio, minha garganta de novo queimava minha sede só estava aumentando.

- É melhor eu ir! – disse não conseguia mais ficar perto daquele maravilhoso aroma de seus cabelos.

- Eu só o deixarei se você me prometer que ira deixar mostrar a você um modo melhor e mais feliz de se viver!

- Você não vai tirar isso da cabeça não é? – eu murmurei

- Não. – ela disse rindo da minha cara – Feito? – ela perguntou me estendendo a mão, e fiquei observando-a por um tempo até que...

- Feito – e peguei na sua mão sentindo naquele momento uma descarga elétrica passando pelo meu corpo e acho que ela também sentiu, e soltei rapidamente de sua mão e em seguida chamando a garçonete para pedir a conta nem esperei ela começar a dizer ou pensar besteira tirei da carteira uma nota de cem pagaria a comida e ainda dava pra ela ficar com uma gorjeta bem gorda, e saia rapidamente daquele estabelecimento La fora aspirei profundamente o ar retirando todo aquele maravilhoso odor de meu corpo.

- Já vai? – Bella perguntou

- Sim, como sabe amanhã terei aula, e ainda preciso fazer uma coisa antes de ir

- Vai se alimentar?

- Sim – eu a ouvi suspirar parecia desapontada com algo

- Está bem... Até logo... Edward! – eu me virei, mas ela já havia sumido como ela fazia isso? Olhei para todos os lados, mas não a encontrei, aquele dia foi muito confuso para mim, não sei nem o que pensar... Como é que ela sabia dessas coisas sobre mim?

Ninguém, só Carlslie, ninguém mais... Não que eu me lembre... AI QUE CONFUSÃO! É melhor eu parar de me lamentar e ir caçar!

Fim do Capítulo


	6. Capítulo 5

A noite logo se foi, deixando o brilho do sol iluminar através das espessas nuvens do céu, um dia perfeito para um ser como eu... Triste e solitária! (n/a: momento emo de Edward!).

Estava olhando a paisagem através de minha janela do quarto pensando em todo o ocorrido da noite passada... Que loucura! Como ela poderia saber de tantas coisas sobre mim!Ainda não conseguia entender muito bem. Ao voltar para casa todos já sabiam o que tinha ocorrido Claro! a baixinha já abriu o bico! Todos estavam repreensivo com tudo aquilo principalmente Rosalie que estava com muita raiva, mas como todos, não disse nada, ótimo! Não tava muito a fim de brigar com a loira aguada, amo minha irmã, mas ela é muito chata!

COMEÇO DO FLASH BACK

Cheguei em casa todos estavam me esperando, mas nem esperei pelas perguntas fui direto ao ponto!

- Carlisle, preciso falar com você em particular!

-Claro! Vamos ao meu escritório – e lá fomos em direção ao seu escritório, quando chegamos ao seu escritório ele me pediu para me sentar na poltrona em frente a sua:

- Carlisle... Eu não sei como começar... – e não sabia mesmo! – Alice já deve ter lhes contado todo o ocorrido... Eu estou tão confuso!

- Edward é natural ficarmos assim... Aquela menina mexeu muito com você. – e não foi uma pergunta, e ele me dizia isso sem se abalar?

- Sim... Mas... Eu não sei... Eu... Eu não posso simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu, eu sinto que ainda irei vê-la cedo ou tarde... Mas ainda não entendi como ela sabia de tantas coisas sobre mim, nunca contei sobre meu passado a ninguém, só você que sabe sobre a minha antiga vida!

- Bom, na verdade Edward há mais duas pessoas que sabem de seu passado... – disse Carlisle calmamente – Mas acho que você não se lembra deles.

- E quem mais sabe sobre minha antiga vida Carlisle? – perguntei a ele com ironia.

- Meus Pais – simplesmente disse ele, seus pais... Carlisle nos contou há muito tempo atrás quando foi transformado em vampiro, quando acordou nessa nova vida, ele não tinha ninguém só podia contar consigo mesmo, ele não queria ser um monstro então ele preferiu se refugiar na floresta para não matar os humanos, ele passou muito tempo sem se alimentar, até que um dia ele se deparou com um casal de vampiros, mas de longe se via que eles eram diferentes, eles tinham olhos de um tom tão dourado como a luz do sol tocando o mar para se retirar e não vermelhos de pura maldade como a dos outros vampiros, Victória e James (n/a: Sim na minha fic eles são bonzinhos!!!), eles o acolheu e lhe ensinou a viver sem tirar a vida dos humanos, eles foram verdadeiros pais para Carlisle.

- Eu me lembro que você me contou algo sobre eles – eu disse – mas eles não podem ter dito nada, que eu saiba, eles estão mortos.

- Não Edward, isso não foi confirmado, eles podem ter sobrevivido aquele incêndio. – disse ele. – mas acho que você tem razão! Mesmo se estivessem vivos ou mortos eles não contariam essas coisas para ninguém.

- Então... Como será que ela sabe heim? – eu já estava ficando desesperado, queria muito saber, nunca tive tanta curiosidade sobre uma pessoa em questão, ela me intrigava por completo! Aquela menina-mulher misteriosa... Minha Deusa... Eu a queria tanto, e como a queria! Mas tinha medo de machucá-la... eu sou um monstro que pensa em si mesmo!

- Eu não sei Edward... Ela pode ser um vampiro também e mal percebemos – logo eu o cortei

- Não, não é... Eu sinto o cheiro de seu sangue, o melhor dos tipos de sangue, ele é apelativo pra mim... É como se ele cantasse para mim! – só de lembrar de dava sede.

- Ah... Edward, eu não sei o que dizer pra você meu filho... Ela é tão importante assim pra você? – pensou Carlisle.

- Sinceramente eu não sei como lhe responder meu pai... Eu não sei o que estou sentindo...

- _Está amando_... – todos inclusive Carlisle pensaram, será que era isso mesmo? Eu estava amando?

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Desde aquela conversa que todos estavam escutando bem quietinhos com Carlisle, não sai mais do meu quarto, não pensar em nada a não ser aquela bela mulher... A Bella, ate o nome é perfeito... Será que ainda irei vê-la? Eu fui tão ríspido com ela noite passada... Só de pensar que não iria mais vê-la meu coração que há muito tempo estava morto começou a doer, era uma dor insuportável, preferia muito mais a dor da transformação do que esta dor fui tirado da minha linha de pensamento pelo jumento do meu irmão avisando que todos estavam me esperando para irem para a escola. Corri para a garagem entrei em meu carro sem dizer uma só palavra, eu não queria conversar com ninguém queria ficar sozinho, sumir... Qualquer coisa!

- _Edward eu sei que você quer falar, mas apenas me escute sim!_ – Alice pensou essa baixinha não tinha jeito, eu sei que estava fazendo todo mundo ficar preocupado comigo, mas eu não conseguia evitar era mais forte do que eu... – _Eu sei que está confuso é a primeira vez que você se sente assim, mas não tenha medo meu irmão, se o destino quer que vocês se encontrem deixe acontecer, às vezes a vida quer lhe dar uma segunda chance de viver... Ela deve ser um anjo que veio para terra para lhe ensinar o sentido da vida!_ – com essa eu dei uma freada brusca, me virei para Alice que estava com um grande sorriso estampada em sua face de fada, será que... – _Edward, você acha..._

- Não Alice, isso é loucura!

- O que foi? Também quero saber! - disse Emmett

- Alice ta com idéias malucas! – eu disse nervoso

- O sobre o que vocês estão discutindo? – Perguntou Jasper para sua esposa Alice

- Edward não estava pensando como Bella pode ter percebido o que ele era e também como ele sabia tanto de sua vida? Então estava pensando... E se Bella não fosse um vampiro ou um lobisomem ou qualquer tipo ser que existe neste mundo que os humanos não saibam... Mas se ela fosse algo mais, um ser de luz de pura bondade, uma guardiã... – Alice não parava de falar asneiras

- Desembucha logo Alice – esbravejou Emmett

- Ok... Ok! Esse Bella fosse um... Anjo! – ela disse como se aquilo fosse algo que se escutasse todo dia! Nós nos entreolhamos e depois olhamos para Alice que estava Quicando no assento de tanto entusiasmo com aquela afirmação, e depois nós simplesmente... Caímos na gargalhada

- Ai Alicinha, cada dia que passa você fica mais absurda do que é! – disse Rosalie rindo

- É mesmo... Será que aquele menino La da escola... O Mike é... Acho que é esse seu nome, será que ele é um duende de orelha pontuda e tudo mais? – Disse Emmett zoando como sempre

- Amor... Acho que você exagerou um pouco! – disse Jasper querendo amenizar as coisas para sua amada, que já estava fazendo um grande bico e cruzando os braços

- Foi só uma suposição...

- Uma péssima suposição Alice! – completei, depois de rirmos muito fomos para escola as coisas entre nós se amenizaram, já estava me sentindo melhor, quando chegamos a escola todos os alunos pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo para nos ver saindo do carro... Típico... Sempre a mesma coisa! Mas eu não sei por que ma sentia que hoje algo aconteceria! As aulas se passaram se arrastando como sempre, fomos todos para a cantina os alunos estava eufóricos por causa de uma nova aluna Isabela esse é o seu nome, engraçado... Esse nome me parece familiar... Deve ser impressão minha! Quando bateu o sinal fui direto para minha sala... Biologia... Que maravilha! Entrei na sala e fui direto para o meu lugar e fiquei encarando a janela esperando todos os alunos entrarem.

- Bom dia alunos! – disse o professor Thompson – hoje temos uma nova aluna, ela esta fazendo intercambio e escolheu diretamente nossa humilde cidade para se acomodar, dêem um grande ola para sua colega se sala Isabella Marie Swan – todos deram lhe ola em meios a suspiros dos meninos e grunidos das meninas, já até sentia pena da garota, ela não sabe o que esta passando pelas várias cabeças daqui e é claro as de baixo.

- _Legal! Sabia que essa belezinha estaria na minha sala, agora é só fazer um charme e pronto ela será minha até no final de semana_! – o idiota do Mike já estava imaginando vários tipos de conquistas para pescar a nova aluna.

- _O que o Mike vê nela? Ela não é tão bonita assim..._ – Jéssica que outra poderia ter ciúmes do Mike? O garoto nunca ficou com ela, mas ainda assim acha que pode comandá-lo.

Não estava a fim de encarar a nova Aluna e ver em seus olhos a fascinação, aquilo de vez enquanto me irritava estranho... Não estou escutando seus pensamentos... A única que eu não conseguia ver a mente era a Bella... NÃO!NÃO PODE SER! M e virei em direção a nova aluna e vi que era ela, a minha deusa, minha Bella! E ela me encarava com um lindo sorriso estampado em sua face de anjo com as bochechas coradas cabelos soltos caindo pelos seus ombros com delicadeza, ela estava vestindo algo mais quente, uma calça jeans clara um pouco justa, a camiseta e o casaco que estava usando era branca, a cor realçou o tom de sua pele a deixando mais pálida, mas ainda assim belíssima, sexy, delicada, como uma rosa. Eu não havia nem percebido quando ela se sentou ao meu lado, e quando o seu delicioso aroma entrou em minhas narinas o monstro dentro de mim acordou com força total, se eu não tivesse me segurado na cadeira com certeza eu teria a atacado aqui na frente de todos.

- Olá Edward! – disse minha deusa, eu simplesmente acenei com a cabeça em sua direção e me voltando olhando para frente, mas em cinco em cinco minutos eu a encarava incrédulo, o que ela estava fazendo aqui? E toda vez que ela sentia que eu a estava encarando ela me olhava no fundo dos meus olhos como se pudesse ver algo que tinha dentro de mim... Uma alma que não tinha! Aquele seu olhar estava fazendo me sentir... Diferente... O que estava acontecendo comigo?Uma hora estava querendo jogar esta bela criatura em cima da mesa da sala de biologia e sugar todo o seu delicioso néctar de seu sangue!Mas depois de ter visto tanto amor, pureza neste olhar que não consigo desviar a única vontade que ficou foi de beija – lá.

Mas nada fiz... Só fiquei olhando para ela, não sabia o que fazer, a aula passou tão rápido quanto eu queria, todos os alunos do sexo masculino hesitaram para sair, queriam que a minha deusa saíssem para eles irem atrás, mas é claro que não esperaram muito, pois eu os encarei e mostrei só no olhar o que eu queria "CAIAM FORA DAQUI, ANTES QUE EU ARREBENTE A CARA DE VOCES!", eles estremeceram com o meu olhar gélido para eles e saíram correndo da sala deixando Bella e eu completamente sozinhos, quando vi que era seguro me virei e encarei Bella que já estava me encarando divertida.

- O que foi? – perguntei para ela

- Nada. Só estou feliz de te ver! – Com esse meu orgulho foi pro céu!

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – eu não podia ser mais educado não? Mas ao invés de ficar aborrecida ela riu

- Ué, não dá para perceber? Estou aqui com duas missões! A primeira terminar a escola e segunda... – ela diminuiu a voz e me encarou – a te ensinar e te ajudar em tudo para que possa ser feliz! – hã? Essa garota não tirou essa idéia absurda da cabeça não?

- Bella... Você não sabe do que esta falando... – eu disse me levantando e indo para a saída, e vi que ela estava me seguindo – Bella você nem me conhece direito, como pode saber tanto de mim, e eu não sei nada de você! – Já estávamos fora da escola indo em direção ao meu volvo, onde meus irmãos estavam a minha espera, eles viram que Bella estava andando ao meu lado e logo ficaram sem reação eles não sabiam o que fazer, mas é claro que tinha aquela que nunca ficava quieta, Alice estava dando pulinhos de alegria e vindo na minha direção... O que ela pensa que vai fazer... Não... NÃO! Mas era tarde demais quando vi Alice já estava abraçando a Bella que a olhou primeiramente com espanto, mas depois retribuiu o abraço com um grande sorriso.

- Olá Alice?

- Você também sabe quem sou eu? – os olhos de Alice brilhavam quando viu que Bella confirmou sua pergunta – Nós seremos grandes amigas!

- Eu também espero – ai caramba o que eu faço? Fui em direção aos meus irmãos.

- Tudo bem se vocês voltarem a pé para casa? Preciso ter uma conversa com a Bella.

- Tudo bem – disse Jasper

- _Toma cuidado com a minha nova e melhor amiga, Edward!_ – Alice gritou em minha mente.

- _Vê se não a mate ok? Não to a fim de fazer de novo o ensino médio tão cedo_ – Rosalie sempre pensando em si mesma.

- Ok. – me virei para Bella que me encarava com curiosidade – Venha – disse ríspido

- _Que Grosso! Olhe os seus modos Edward_! – pensou Alice me repreendendo.

Abri a porta do passageiro para que Bella entrasse, e quando ela entrou fechei com delicadeza dei a volta e entrei sem dizer nada, fui saindo devagar do estacionamento que ainda estava cheio de alunos curiosos se perguntando como Bella poderia estar com a família estranha, ou como ela tinha sorte de estar com a família modelo entre outras coisas. Quando saímos de lá, Bella de virou em minha direção e ficou me encarando e perguntou por fim:

- Onde estamos indo?

- A um lugar onde possamos conversar sem sermos interrompidos – eu ainda estava pensando em um local adequado restaurante? Não nesse horário tem muita gente, minha casa? NEM PENSAR! Minha família inteira já deve estar lá...

- Tenho um lugar perfeito onde podemos ficar confortáveis e conversar! – ela disse em um tom de alegria

- Onde?

- Siga em frente, a uns 500 metros terá uma estrada de terra entre nela! – depois disso não disse mais nada, quando chegamos à estrada de terra ela me pediu para continuar dirigindo mais alguns metros ate que...

- PARE! – Ela gritou e eu freei bruscamente

- O que foi?

- Chegamos! – ela disse rindo, essa garota é com certeza louca, linda, mas louca!

- Que seja! – saímos do carro a nossa volta só havia arvores e mais arvores – é aqui o lugar?- perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha

- Não, ainda não, é mais a frente me siga – disse ela indo em direção a floresta fechada, onde ela queria me levar? Essa garota não bate bem da cabeça! Levando-me pro meio do mato, só de pensar que ficaríamos sozinhos sem nenhuma pessoa nos vendo começou a me dar idéias nada puritanas... PARA EDWARD! ISSO É COISA PRA SE PENSAR NUMA HORA DESSAS? Eu sei que é uma idéia muito ardente, mas não hora disso!

Andamos um pouco ate que ela parou de andar e se virou para me encarar

- Edward o que você ver, e ouvir daqui em diante é para guardar e refletir com muito carinho, pois o que estou fazendo é algo que sei que responder a varias de suas perguntas internas de si mesmo! – ela disse seria

- esta bem, vamos ver então! – e fomos em direção a um arbusto, quando Bella retirou o arbusto do lugar eu estaquei... Que lugar é esse?

Fim do Capitulo


	7. Capítulo 6

- Então... O que acha? – ela me perguntou não se contendo de entusiasmo.

- Simplesmente... Magnífico! Não sabia que havia um lugar como este aqui em Forks... Ainda estamos em Forks não é? – quando disse isso ela riu parecia o coro dos anjos.

- Sim, ainda estamos em Forks. – era uma linda clareira, pequena, mas sua simplicidade a transformava em algo grande havia vários tipos de flores muito coloridas e alegres elas dançavam junto com o delicioso e confortável sopro do vento, mais a frente havia um pequeno riacho que estava transbordado de vida, pequenos peixes pulavam alegremente como se o mundo fosse só deles, também havia pequenos pássaros voando acima de nossas cabeças eles dançavam uma incansável dança e seus cantos se misturavam com o canto dos ventos, o topo das arvores dançavam junto com os pássaros como se estivessem nos dando às boas-vindas aquele magnífico lugar, e o sol... Naquele dia estava brilhando muito mais do que nos outros dias, o vento soprou no meu rosto como se fosse um beijo trazendo junto o cheiro delicioso daquele lugar, quente, confortável, me sentia em paz naquele lugar, ainda estava perdido nos meus pensamentos olhando aquela vista quando Bella entra na clareira eu ainda estava protegido no meio das arvores, estava com medo de sair do meu lugar e entrar na luz, tinha medo de Bella me rejeitar, dizer que sou uma aberração, se ela me visse como sou no sol provavelmente iria correr apavorada de mim, quando ela viu que eu não estava a seguindo ela me encarou com carinho e deu um sorriso amável.

- Edward... Não precisa ter medo, venha quero lhe mostrar como a vida pode ser maravilhosa. – quando percebi ela estava ao meu lado e segurando a minha mão, aquele pequeno contato inflamou o meu coração que há muito tempo não se aquecia, lentamente ela me retirou da escuridão onde me protegia sendo levado para a luz amiga, quando entrei na clareira fechei meus olhos com medo de ver o horror, o medo naquela que eu não queria que tivesse medo de mim, mas ao invés disse eu a senti entrelaçando mais seus delicados dedos nos meus, abri lentamente meus olhos e quando olhei para ela eu não vi a repulsa em seu olhar, só amor, carinho, felicidade, ela deve ter percebido o que eu estava imaginando e me respondeu a minha pergunta que estava em meu olhar – Não... Eu não tenho repulsa nenhuma em relação a você ou a sua família, ao contrário de vocês que acham isso repugnante eu acho fabuloso mesmo não sendo humanos vejo a vida em sua transparência, brilhante, colorida, a vida começa assim sabia Edward?

- Não estou entendo no que esta querendo insinuar?

- A vida Edward, começa sempre nos lugares onde menos podemos imaginar como na carcaça de uma arvore que caiu após uma tempestade ela pode ter morrido, mas com sua morte ela esta dando a chance de outros seres viverem. – disse ela quando estávamos no meio na campina e nos sentávamos no meio das flores que ainda dançavam no ritmo do vento.

- Acho que estou entendendo – mas ainda assim era confuso, então achei melhor mudar de assunto – como encontrou este lugar? – estava curioso, ela deu um pequeno sorriso tímido.

- Antes de encontrar você naquela noite, estava andando pela floresta, sempre gostei de ficar onde se vê, ouvi e sente a vida, a vida esta em todo o lugar, foi quando eu escutei o riacho – ela apontou para o pequeno riacho onde os peixes não se cansavam de saltar – e fiquei muito curiosa, então segui o som e cheguei aqui e maravilhei-me com toda esta beleza, eu a chamo de "Meu Pequeno Éden" é lindo não é?

- Sim... Maravilhoso. – disse sincero – nunca gostei muito de mato, sempre gostei mais de ficar onde se tem pessoas, edifícios, carros e etc. – tinha conseguido tirar outro sorriso de seus lindos e carnudos lábios. Estava me sentindo tão bem ao lado daquela mulher, fazia muito tempo que não me sentia assim, mas derrepente me lembrei o porquê de estar ali então fui direto ao ponto – eu ainda não consigo entender por que quer tanto me ajudar, e sinceramente não sei se quero ajuda e... – eu não conseguia calar a minha boca, eu sei que ela já escutou tudo isso de mim varias e varias vezes, mas eu não conseguia parar ( espelho espelho meu existe alguém mais palerma do que eu?... Ta Parei! XD). – enquanto eu falava, ou melhor, repetia, ela me encarava seriamente escutando tudo atentamente ela não me cortou nenhuma vez parecia que ela queria me deixar desabafar tudo que estava entalado na minha garganta. Quando terminei me senti mais leve. Ela ainda me encarava, quando viu que havia terminado com o meu chilique ela me deu O sorriso divertido.

- Já terminou? – ela perguntou ainda rindo.

- Sim. – disse suspirando de alivio.

- Bom, deixe-me ver como irei responder sua pergunta... – ela havia fechado os olhos com o rosto virado para o céu o vento soprava na sua direção, o vento parecia estar brincando com os fios de seus cabelos ao seu redor, e ela deu um pequeno sorriso parecia estar gostando daquela sensação e a cada segundo eu ficava mais e mais maravilhado com ela, como poderia ter alguém assim no mundo? Quando percebi, ela abriu seus olhos ainda olhando em direção ao céu maravilhada eu a senti apertando mais minha mão entrelaçada com a dela, sim ela não tinha soltado nem um segundo da minha mão, é claro que eu não estava reclamando nem eu queria solta-la na verdade queria mais era abraçá-la, acariciar e inalar seus macios cabelos com aroma de morango silvestres – Sabe Edward... – ela começou ainda encarando o céu – Deus é um ser tão bondoso só que muitos não acreditam mais nele, e eu sei que nem você mais acredita – ela disse agora me encarando

- Sim eu não acredito em Deus – há muito tempo que eu nem sabia o que isso significava.

- É muito triste escutar isso de você Edward, mas ao contrário de você, ele ainda crê em você – Ok! Isso não se escuta todos os dias, Deus crendo em um vampiro? Até soa engraçado! – Edward, Deus é como uma criança que só quer ver os outros ao seu redor felizes, como uma criança ele também é brincalhão, faz travessuras, fica triste, feliz, chora, ele tem um grande coração! – com essa eu bufei

- Coração? Você acha que "Ele" tem um coração? Se tivesse um coração ou pelo menos bondade não faria seus "filhos" sofrerem tanto! Até hoje em meus mais de noventa anos de "vida- morte" só vi dor, guerra, sangue, horror, maldade nos olhos daqueles que não mereciam viver e aqueles que mereciam viver uma vida de plenitude com bondade e afeto no olhar sempre são mortos, por que são fracos, se Deus fosse bondoso como diz ele os faria mais fortes para poder se protegerem, mas nem isso ele faz! – eu estava indignado, Deus? Bondoso? Hunf

- Edward, Deus é sim bondoso sabe por quê? – eu neguei com a cabeça – Por que Deus nos deu um presente maravilhoso que sempre pode mudar nossas vidas... O livre-arbítrio, ele não quer escravos, não quer mortes, ele simplesmente quer que sejamos felizes, somos livres para fazer o que quisermos a humanidade, vampiros, qualquer ser racional que existir estes é que fazem o mal, mas para si mesmos, quando sofremos, ele sofre, como um pai preocupado com seu filho que não chega, ou como um pai preocupado com a saúde de seus filhos ele simplesmente quer ser amado acha que isso é pedir demais Edward? Ser amado? – falando desse jeito... Mas é claro que eu não disse nada, então ela continuou – Nosso amado Pai sempre coloca em nosso caminho alguém não para fazer você rir com mentiras, ma sim te fazer chorar com verdades mesmo que doa esta conseguindo me entender Edward? – ela me perguntou eu afirmei e ela continuou – Os amigos Edward não aqueles que enxugam suas lágrimas, mas sim aqueles que não as deixam cair, você meu querido Edward tem amigos, sua família sempre estará ao seu lado... E eu também! – com essa afirmação eu a olhei nos olhos e vi que ela chorava não de medo, mas por mim! Se eu pudesse chorar eu estaria em prantos agora!

- E você se enquadra nesta posição? Ser minha amiga... – _mesmo eu querendo algo mais_! – completei por pensamento

- Mais é claro Edward! É o mais quero neste mundo! – ela disse alegremente que acabou me cativando junto, e ficamos assim conversando com coisas banais foi uma tarde tranqüila para mim foi interessante passar o dia perto dela sem desejar seu sangue, o dia foi se tronando tarde e a tarde foi se tornando noite não havíamos nem percebido o dia passar, eu não queria ficar longe dela, então como estava curioso sobre ela?

- Quer uma carona para casa?

- Na realidade ainda não irei para casa, mas será que poderia me levar para um lugar?

- Sim sem problemas. – _contanto que fiquemos mais tempo juntos_ – completei por pensamento. Ela me deu a direção e lá fomos nós, dentro do carro estávamos em silencio, mas não silencio desconfortável, mas sim agradável e quando menos esperava chegamos onde ela queria... Uma igreja, não era grande, era humilde, confortável, eu olhava para ela e me sentia estranho, não um estranho ruim, mas um estranho bom, agradável

- Bom Chegamos! – ela se virou pra mim sorrindo em seus olhos transbordavam se alegria, ate eu me sentia assim – muito obrigada por me trazer aqui, tenho muito que agradecer a Deus – ela disse saindo eu não queria deixá-la ir, será que se eu a agarrá-la ela vai gritar? PARA COM ISSO EDWARD! Quando ela saiu do carro ela se virou e se apoiou na janela me olhando séria, mas em seus olhos ainda se via a alegria – e Edward, não se esqueça de refletir sobre o que conversamos o dia todo ok?

- Sim Senhorita! - eu disse para ela e ela riu

- Até mais Edward – ela disse e foi em direção a igreja a esperei até ela entrar e sai de La, precisava mesmo pensar no meu dia, foi bem confuso, mas foi... Bom! E com isso veio a minha mente o que Alice disse sobre Bella, será mesmo que Bella era um anjo?

Fim do Capitulo


	8. Capítulo 7

Quando cheguei em casa, como sempre todos já me esperavam, mas não estava a fim de bater papo e fui direto para o meu quarto estava tão feliz que não queria ficar mal-humorado tão cedo!

Já se passava das três da manha, e eu estava em meu quarto deitado na minha cama, eu sei que não posso dormir, mas ficar na posição horizontal sempre era bom para se refletir, estava me relembrando do meu maravilhoso dia com a mulher mais perfeita do mundo, era tão fácil ser eu mesmo ao seu lado. Estava sorrindo feito bobo sozinho me lembrando dos seus sorrisos naquele rosto de anjo... O meu anjo, quando escuto vozes nas escadas:

- Mãe ele quer ficar sozinho, vamos dar um espaço a ele! – disse Alice

- Ah meu bem, eu sei, mas eu preciso saber como ele esta – disse minha adorável mãe, elas já estavam do outro lado de minha porta batendo delicadamente, vi nas suas mentes que estavam muito eufóricas querendo saber mais "detalhadamente" o que aconteceu, como se já não soubessem! – Edward? Meu bem? Será que poderíamos entrar?

- Claro! – minha mãe e a baixinha entraram em meu quarto com grandes sorrisos estampados em seus rostos – deixe adivinhar... Querem saber o que aconteceu mais a fundo não é?

- Ah querido você sabe que Alice só conta algumas coisas, mas nunca o que quero mesmo saber! – disse Esme dando seu sorriso maternal.

- Tudo bem! O que quer tanto saber? - eu perguntei, nunca conseguia dizer não a ela

- Como esta se sentindo?

- Sinceramente... Muito bem, meio esquisito... Mas bem!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH! COM CERTEZA ELE ESTA BEM! – disse a mula do Emmett berrando no andar de baixo, e dando sua risada de tremer a casa toda acompanhada de todos na casa.

- CALA A BOCA EMMETT! –gritou Alice, sendo acompanhada de um som... Rosalie havia dado um belo soco em Emmett

- AI! Que foi que eu fiz? – e ainda pergunta? – ahh ursinha não fica assim vai eu... – e lá se foram os dois pra algum lugar para se entenderem.

A casa ficou maravilhosamente silenciosa a não serem as mentes do restante de minha família

- E então Edward como ela é? Quando ira trazê-la para o seu pai e eu a conhecermos? – perguntou Esme.

- OHH! Calma ai mãe! Estamos ainda nos conhecendo, não acha que esta sendo rápido demais?

- Não! – Esme e Alice disseram juntas

- Ah irmãozinho traga ela aqui – disse Alice quicando em cima da minha cama – vai ser legal! Por que não a convida amanha para vir aqui depois da escola?

- Boa idéia Alice e podemos convidá-la para jantar aqui, agora teremos um bom motivo para utilizar a cozinha... O que será que ela gosta de comer? – Esme ficou pensativa – Bom podemos também utilizar os vários livros de receitas que temos e escolher algo apropriado para servir! – agora quem estava quicando na minha cama era Esme

- Aiii vai ser tão divertido – as duas ficaram pulando em cima da minha cama pareciam duas crianças, e eu pensando na hipótese de trazer a Bella em minha casa... Será que ela ira aceitar? Será que ela não achara que esta indo rápido demais?... Mas espera um pouquinho ai... Eu não pedi para ela ser algo mais do que minha amiga... Será que ela vai imaginar que eu disse a minha família que ela era algo mais do que isso? E se pensasse? Será que ela me rejeitaria? Lá vou eu de novo ficar confuso!

- Edward?... EDWARD! – gritaram as duas

- Ah? O que? – nem percebi que estavam falando comigo

- Estou te chamando a um tempão! E então Ed vai convidá-la para vir aqui? Por favor, Por favor, Por favorzinhoooooo! – disse Alice, olhei para as duas e vi um semblante de euforia, alegria, entusiasmo e esperançosas com a minha resposta, eu as encarei por um tempo e dei um grande suspiro e disse:

- Ta tudo bem! Mas... Só se ela quiser e nada de ficar pressionando ela ouviram? – eu disse para elas, mas todos sabiam que este era um recado para todos, então todos os presentes me responderam "sim" a minha pergunta que era mais uma afirmação.

O tempo foi se passando e quando percebi já era de manha, já estava ficando ansioso para me encontrar com o meu anjo. Meus irmãos como sempre estavam me esperando na garagem.

- Ed, nós vamos no carro da Rosalie ok? – disse Alice sorridente

- Ok, mas por q... – nem terminei de fazer a pergunta a vi na sua mente o porquê ela queria deixar Bella mais a vontade e sem contar que a loira aguada não queria entrar no mesmo carro que uma "Humana". Hunf!

Então Alice entrou na BMW vermelho extravagante de Rosalie enquanto eu e meus irmãos entravamos no meu Volvo. Em menos de três minutos estávamos em frente a escola já estacionando os carros em seus devidos lugares, é claro que não preciso dizer nada que todos os alunos novamente pararam para ver de quem era o "carrão" vermelho extravagante que estacionou ao lado do meu volvo, mas eu nem me importei estava a procura dos olhos da cor de chocolate derretido, e o sorriso angelical do meu anjo. Eu não estava a encontrando e pouco a pouco estava ficando angustiado ate que percebi que os olhares dos alunos não estavam diretamente em nós e sim alem de nós e vi em suas mentes quem era, então me virei e vi uma cena que eu nunca iria esquecer, Bella estava brincando com várias crianças ao seu redor, no rostinho dos pequenos você via a adoração que eles tinham por ela, eles estavam chamando-a de:

- Tia Anjinha me empula no balanço? – disse uma menininha de Maria Chiquinha

- Claro meu amor – Bella foi ate ela e começou a empurrá-la as duas estavam rindo e todas as outras crianças vieram para perto dela sempre dizendo "tia anjinha aqui tia anjinha ali" ou" é a minha vez de ficar no coinho da tia anjinha".

Era uma cena que não se cansava de ver ate que as mentes dos outros alunos vieram a minha mente:

- _Até parece um anjo_... – pensou uma das meninas

- _Crianças? O que ela ta querendo insinuar? Aquela carinha inocente não me engana não..._ – uma das invejosas já estava pensando em coisas desnecessárias

- _Cada vez que eu a vejo mais me surpreendo com ela..._ – ate os garotos estavam gostando da cena principalmente eu.

- _Se ela gosta tanto de crianças nós poderíamos providenciar uma..._ – Ok desse ultimo pensamento não gostei muito não, e já ate sabia de quem era a mente poluída... Mike Repugnante Escroto Newton, ele ta achando o que? Que vai pensar em coisas impuras do MEU anjo? Nunca!

Então para mostrar quem é que manda aqui, andei com passos firmes ate ela, quando ela me viu abriu mais o seu sorriso que conseqüentemente fez com que TODOS os garotos e algumas garotas suspirarem.

- Edward! Crianças este é meu amigo que eu disse para vocês dêem a ele um grande ola! – as crianças me olharam com os olhos brilhantes e gritaram um "OLÁ" para mim

- Crianças, esta na hora de entrar! Venham! – a professora da escolinha chamou as crianças que foram para dentro choramingando por que não queria parar de brincar com a tia anjinha. Quando elas entraram Bella se virou para mim e deu seu conhecido sorriso por mim que me viciava e eu sorri de volta

- Olá Bella! Bom Dia!

- Bom Dia Edward! Como foi sua noite?

- Agradável e a sua?

- Ótima – e fomos em direção a escola conversando sobre coisas banais do que gostava, sua cor preferida e assim por diante enquanto passávamos pelos alunos que estavam com tara de tacho nos vendo juntos achando que tínhamos algo sorri com esse pensamento, minha família já tinha entrado menos é claro a Alice que já estava ao lado de Bella conversando animadamente com ela. As aulas se passaram mais rápido do que eu queria, Bella se sentou no intervalo conosco, todos conversavam animadamente com ela, todos estavam cativados com ela, ela era tão carinhosa com todos ate com Rosalie que não dizia nada e nem encarou Bella, Rosalie estava com tanto ciúmes da popularidade de Bella que era ate palpável, mas Bella parecia que não ligava, conversava, sorria, ate Jasper estava gostando de falar com ela o que era estranho!

- _Edward, você não vai convidá-la para ir lá em casa_? – pensou Alice, olhei para ela e assenti para só ela ver, e ela deu um grande sorriso – _não demore!_

Eu ainda estava criando coragem para convidar Bella para uma visita lá em casa, mas estava difícil! Quando menos percebi o intervalo acabou, mas ainda tinha a aula de biologia para perguntar, e lá fomos em direção a nossa aula nenhum de nós dois teve coragem de pronunciar uma palavra sequer, entramos na sala o professor já estava lá passando a matéria e não deu para conversar com Bella e ficamos assim na aula em silencio sempre quando dava nossos olhares se encontravam e um pequeno sorriso brotava de nossas bocas. Aula terminada e nada de perguntar, os alunos já estavam saindo o mais rápido possível da sala enquanto Bella lentamente como se não pensasse no amanha, só no hoje guardava seu material em sua bolsa, parecia estar desfrutando daquele momento, quando percebi que ela já estava com a intenção de sair da sala... É agora...

- Bella?

Fim do Capítulo


	9. Capítulo 8

-Bella? – ela se virou lentamente para me encarar com aqueles lindos pares de olhos achocolatados cheios de muita curiosidade.

- Sim Edward?

- Bom... Eu queria... Perguntar-te uma coisa sabe? – isso é hora de gaguejar?

- Pode perguntar.

- Eu queria saber... Se não gostaria... Se não quiser tudo bem... De ir lá em casa... Meus pais querem muito te conhecer e... Também... Gostaria de passar mais tempo com você... – pra variar eu não conseguia calar de novo a minha boca ate que ela me interrompeu:

- Sim

-... O que? – hã? Eu ouvi direito?

- Eu disse que sim Edward! Adoraria ir a sua casa conhecer seus pais – ELA DISSE SIM! ELA DISSE SIM! Tava parecendo uma garotinha que foi convidada pelo seu príncipe encantado! Ui! (n/a: ta isso foi muito gay! Mas... não to nem ai!)

- Ah! Que ótimo!... Quero dizer... Tanto faz! – sou um tapado mesmo – então é melhor irmos! – e fomos completamente em silencio ate o carro, os garotos quando a viram se babaram todo só faltava o babador, eu não sei por que eu fiz aquilo, mas nessa hora eu cheguei mais perto de Bella e coloquei a minha mão em sua cintura de uma forma possessiva mostrando a todos que a quisessem, tinham que passar por cima de mim!E o melhor de tudo é que Bella não se importou, então fomos assim BEM juntos até ao meu carro, não tava querendo me desgrudar nem se quer um minuto, eu a levei para o lado do passageiro e delicadamente a deixei entrar em meu carro, estava louco querendo sair dali, tinha muitas mentes nada puras naquele lugar e só de pensar nisso me deixava com raiva e também um pouco com vontade. O que poderia fazer? Posso ser um vampiro, mas tenho minhas necessidades de homem!

Sempre gostei de carros velozes, adorava correr, naquele dia queria aproveitar mais o meu tempo nem que fossem curto e completamente sozinho com ela, era tão bom tê-la ao meu lado, era tão tranqüilo e gostoso...

- Uma moeda por seus pensamentos! – disse Bella, nem havia percebido que estava falando comigo mesmo, isto esta virando costume!

- Eu que estou curioso, queria saber o que se passa pela sua cabeça.

- Como assim não sabe o que se passa pela minha cabeça? Você não lê pensamentos?

- Como você sabe que eu... – eu ia fazer esta pergunta até que ela me encarou levantando uma sobrancelha como se me dissesse "Eu te conheço melhor do que você mesmo" – Deixa pra lá! Já estamos chegando – quando disse isso Bella ficou seria e estática parecia nervosa, será que estava com medo da minha família? – Não precisa ter medo! Ninguém ira machucá-la, eu prometo!

- Não estou medo de eles me machucarem Edward! – disse ela seria – E se... Não gostarem de mim? – então era isso? Ela NÃO tinha medo de vampiros sugadores de sangue, mas tinha medo deles não gostassem dela?

- Você é inacreditável! – essa garota é demais, sempre me surpreendendo.

- Como assim? – ela me perguntou me encarando inocentemente, ai Droga se ela me encarar assim por muito tempo farei algo que mais tarde me deixara com a consciência pesada – Edward?

- Sim?

- Acho que chegamos – nem tinha reparado que tínhamos chegado, sai do meu carro e fui à velocidade vampiresca ao lado de Bella para abrir sua porta. Segurei firmemente a sua mão tentando passar coragem. Fomos andando bem devagar ela ainda parecia estar nervosa, mas ao mesmo tempo maravilhada com a casa, e com o jardim, pra mim é igual a qualquer outra, uma casa bem grande para acomodar seis vampiros, paredes brancas, janelas com o vidro do teto ao chão dava para se ver dentro da casa toda imobiliada, atrás da casa só havia uma floresta e a frente da casa havia um grande jardim onde Esme plantava vários tipos de flores, seu passatempo favorito, Bella estava sorrindo a toa, mas vê-la sorrindo me dava vontade de sorrir também, ela estava adorando o lugar o que é bom, mas ela ainda estava um pouco nervosa acho melhor...

- Se quiser podemos ir embora! Eles vão entender...

- Não! Estou bem! Vamos logo não quero deixar-los esperando muito! – e ela saiu andando na minha frente com convicção, até achei engraçado. Quando chegamos a porta eu hesitei em abri-la.

- Esta preparada? – perguntei, ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo e soltou o ar bem devagar segurando mais forte minha mão e disse:

- Estou – olhei para ela e dei meu melhor sorriso torto, e abri a porta.

- Carlisle? Esme?

Fim do Capítulo


	10. Capítulo 9

Meus pais estavam nos esperando na sala com grandes sorrisos expostos em seus rostos, estavam felizes.

- Carslisle, Esme esta é Bella – eu comecei as apresentações formalmente – Bella, estes são meus pais.

- É um imenso prazer em conhecê-los senhor e senhora Cullen – disse ela sorrindo para meus pais e dando um passo em direção a eles, meus pais ficaram meio com receio de chegar perto dela e a assustarem – O senhores tem uma bela casa e um lindo jardim, até me lembra conto de fadas!

- Obrigada minha querida, eu sou Esme prazer em finalmente em conhecê-la – disse Esme estendo a mão para Bella sorrindo, e Bella retribuiu o sorriso, mas não pegou em sua mão, ela olhou fundo nos olhos de minha mãe e depois encarou a mão dela, Esme estava ficando desconfortável já estava abaixando a mão quando derrepente Bella a abraçou, Esme ficou estática não sabia o que fazer, mas inconscientemente retribuiu o abraço e sentiu Bella lhe dando um beijo no rosto e se afastando lentamente dela sorrindo.

- Não senhora Cullen o prazer é todo meu! – disse ela

- _Edward, ela é um encanto! Acho que a hipótese de Alice é verdadeira!_ – pensou Esme, dava para ver em seus olhos o brilho da felicidade, eu sei que era isso, pois me sentia do mesmo jeito.

- Pode me chamar de Esme querida

- Tudo bem, Esme

- E eu sou Carslisle, minha esposa e eu estamos muito felizes mesmo em conhecê-la, Edward nos falou muito bem de você! – disse Carslisle sorrindo e estendo a mão, mas Bella foi mais rápida e o abraçou do mesmo jeito que fez com Esme e o beijou no rosto, como Esme, Carslisle ficou muito feliz com a apresentação nada formal de Bella, e ainda mais que ela estava tão calma, parecia que estava em casa!

A cena que estava a minha frente parecia ter saído de um livro de contos de fadas, meus pais e Bella conversando animadamente sobre jardins e contos de fadas sentados no sofá, como se fossemos normais, aquela sensação de paz estava em todo o lugar! Bella tinha o dom da tranqüilidade da paz, que ótima sensação! Eu estava sentado ao lado de Bella no sofá menor e meu pai estava em sua poltrona com Esme ao seu lado, quando derrepente aparece uma tampinha entrando, não! Entrando não! Saltitando alegremente pela sala.

- Bella! Você veio! – disse Alice, quando Bella viu Alice sei sorriso aumentou levantou num pulo e correu em direção a Alice lhe dando um grande abraço, como se fossem grandes amigas de longa data.

- Alice que saudade, estava achando que não mais me ver!

- Claro que não! Estava esperando a hora certa de aparecer – disse Alice a abraçando pela cintura e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha de Bella que corou e retribuiu o carinho, deixando Alice radiante

- _Viu Edward, ela também gosta de mim!_ – pensou Alice. Atrás das duas estava Jasper, ele estava muito feliz por ver todos felizes mesmo não mostrando a sua felicidade estavam muito satisfeito, mas chegou perto de Bella, pois não tinha um bom controle de si mesmo, ele não queria machucar Bella ele estava com medo de decepcionar todos com sua fraqueza (n/a: essa história é familiar! XD), quando Bella percebeu que ele estava atrás delas um pouco distante, saiu do abraço de Alice e foi em sua direção, Jasper congelou não sabia se corria dali ou ficava ali, eu também estava ficando preocupado Bella é uma garota meio doida, então em segundos estava ao seu lado para protegê-la se fosse preciso. Bella ficou a meio metro longe de Jasper com as para trás o olhando com um doce sorriso brincando em seus lábios, ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado e disse:

- Tenho permissão do soldado para abraçá-lo? – como é que ela sabia que Jasper era um soldado? Todos nos estávamos com essa duvida na cabeça

- _ok, por essa eu não esperava, você contou a ela Edward? _– pensou Jasper me encarando, eu neguei com a cabeça, nem vimos quando Bella o abraçou e beijou o seu rosto como fez com todos e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Não tenha medo, pois "Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com freqüência, poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar." – a cada hora Bella me surpreendia. Ela deu em passo para trás e se virou em minha direção me olhando no fundo dos meus olhos – O que foi Edward? – ela perguntou docilmente

- Eu achava que já tivesse visto de tudo, mas vi que estava enganado, você Bella ainda continua me surpreendendo

- William Shakespeare... Interessante – disse Carslisle que estava olhando para Bella com curiosidade – Gosta de ler muito Bella?

- Eu não diria que gosto, pois seria mentira, eu amo a arte da leitura, com a leitura podemos fazer o que com a televisão não pode fazer, utilizar a nossa imaginação! – todos ficaram em silencio escutando com interesse na lição em que Bella estava dando – Senhor Cullen...

- Por favor, Bella me chame de Carlisle

- Ah claro, me desculpe... Carlisle, bom como estava dizendo, imaginem uma pessoa adulta, idosa ou ate mesmo uma criança que esta presa em uma cama e não pode se movimentar sozinho imagine como vocês se sentiriam se estivessem em seus lugares, perdendo sua liberdade, sem poder ver a beleza do mundo, ou brincar com outras crianças, quero que todos vocês imaginem, fechem os olhos – e todos obedecemos, fechei meus olhos me imaginando no lugar da pessoa – imaginem-se em um quarto claro e agradável deitado em uma cama quentinha, com as janelas abertas... É verão o ar quente entra pela janela levantando as cortinas ate o ar quente e gostoso chegar a vocês, estão conseguindo imaginar? – pela mentes de todos vi que assentiram – é um espaço muito agradável para se descansar, mas não há liberdade, não podem correr, não podem ir ao trabalho ou a escola para verem seus amigos, vocês todo o dia vê sua família te passando coragem para seguir em frente, mas ainda assim vê no fundo de seus olhos a tristeza – ela fez uma pausa, quando continuou sua voz saiu meio tremida – podem imaginar a felicidade em si imaginar no lugar dos personagens de seus livros preferidos? Tendo seus "felizes para sempre"?... Podem abrir os olhos agora – quando abrimos os olhos vi o brilho de emoção em cada um ali presente, Esme soluçava querendo soltar as lágrimas que nunca viriam, Bella foi a encontro dela e a abraçou carinhosamente soluçando.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio, eu não estava agüentando mais ver Bella longe de mim e sentir um vazio então fui a sua direção e a abracei e ela em abraçou de volta colocando seu rosto em meu peito, a sensação de vazio se extinguiu na hora que a abracei sentindo-a de perto era tão bom...

- Credo, quem morreu? – tinha que ser Emmett para acabar com a minha felicidade – E ai Bellinha?

- Oi Emmett – ela disse, Emmett veio em sua direção e a levantou do chão rodopiando no ar

- Emmett se você ama sua não-vida vai parar com isso agora! – eu disse o ameaçando

- Ai que meda! Tudo bem, tudo bem!

- Emmett querido, onde esta Rosálie? – perguntou minha mãe

- Bom... Estávamos lá em cima esperando ate... – ele olhou para Bella, ele não queria dizer que não desceram por que Rosálie não queria ver a cara de Bella então ele falou a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente - ate que ela estivesse com o cabelo impecável para descer, então quando estávamos na escada escutamos o que Bella disse, acho que ela se comoveu, mas não queria que vocês vissem e saiu, eu ia atrás dela, mas ela disse que queria ficar sozinha – ele disse finalizando sua historia dando de ombros

- Não, ela não pode ficar sozinha agora – disse Bella

- Como assim Bella? Deixe-a para lá, ela sempre foi assim – disse Alice

- Não, ela também precisa de um ombro amigo como vocês precisaram – ela disse indo em direção a Alice – Onde ela esta Alice?

.

.

.

- Você não vai atrás dela sozinha uma ova! – eu disse, eu não ia deixá-la sozinha com a loira oxigenada nem fudendo!

- Tudo bem Edward você e Emmett podem vir, mas ficarão longe, ela não ira se abrir comigo se tiver uma platéia junto – ela disse suspirando

- E o que você dirá a ela? – eu perguntei e ela me olhou, sorriu pra mim como naquele dia na campina e disse

- Ensinarei!

Fim do capitulo


	11. Capítulo 10

**Rosálie POV**

**- **Rickkkkkk, me devolve minha bonecaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Se você ta querendo... Vem buscar, Melanie!

- Ahhhhhhh! Me devolve seu...

O parque estava cheio de crianças, correndo pra lá e pra cá, e seus pais estavam sentados nos bancos vendo seus pequeninos brincarem alegres pelo gramado, eu estava sentada em um dos bancos sozinha, me relembrando do que Bella havia dito...

_COMEÇO DO FLASH BACK_

_Estava em meu quarto me negando a descer ate a "Santa" estivesse pelo menos a oito quilômetros daqui._

_- Ah qual é ursinha, a Bella é uma garota legal! – disse Emmett, eu sei que ela é legal e é por isso que não gosto dela!_

_- Olha Emmett, ela pode ter ganhado a confiança de vocês, mas a minha não e não adianta dizer nada! – aquela conversa já estava me irritando_

_- No que vai adiantar ficar aqui trancados no quarto e irritada com a menina que não fez nada pra você, meu amor! – nisso ele tinha razão_

_- Então vamos para outro lugar – eu disse indo em direção a porta, estávamos descendo as escadas quando escuto a conversa:_

– _Imagine-se em um quarto claro e agradável deitado em uma cama quentinha, com as janelas abertas... É verão o ar quente entra pela janela levantando as cortinas ate o ar quente e gostoso chegar a vocês, estão conseguindo imaginar? – A "Santa" já estava dando sua "aula" para a MINHA família... Que ridículo! - é um espaço muito agradável para se descansar, mas não há liberdade, não podem correr, não podem ir ao trabalho ou a escola para verem seus amigos, vocês todo o dia vê sua família te passando coragem para seguir em frente, mas ainda assim vê no fundo de seus olhos a tristeza – ela fez uma pausa, eu não sei a razão, mas eu sentia um grande aperto em meu peito só de imaginar uma criança deitada numa cama, quando continuou sua voz saiu meio tremida – podem imaginar a felicidade em si imaginar no lugar dos personagens de seus livros preferidos? Tendo seus "felizes para sempre"?... – eu não ia conseguir continuar ali, precisava sair dali e tinha que ser agora!_

_- Rose... O que foi? – perguntou Emmett_

_- Nada... Só preciso sair daqui agora_

_- Vou com você..._

_- Não! Não precisa, eu quero ficar sozinha esta bem, eu volto já, esta bem? – nem esperei por sua resposta e sai o quanto antes de MINHA própria casa, pra ficar mais longe possível daquela garota!_

_FINAL DO FLASH BACK_

Só de me lembrar de suas palavras e olhando para aqueles pequeninos brincando sorridente a minha frente, me dava vontade de chorar...

- "A criança é um por natureza um ser do encantamento, um ser que experimenta a leveza, e que não retém a dor." (Cris Griscon) – quando percebi Bella estava ao meu lado, na hora eu fechei a cara, e ela continuava sorridente pra mim, será que ela não tinha sequer um dia que ficava de mau humor? Eu heim!

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Vim te ver! Esta tudo bem?

- Claro por que eu não estaria bem?

- Emmett disse que você escutou a minha conversa com a sua família e disse também que queria ficar sozinha... – ah Emmett! Seu bocudo!

- Se você sabia que eu queria ficar sozinha, então por que veio?

- Eu estava preocupada contigo

- Preocupada? Comigo? Hunf! Por favor, EU sei que você não esta nem ai com o meu bem-estar tanto quando eu estou ai com você!

- É ai que somos diferentes, Rosálie, eu me importo sim com o seu bem-estar, não só o seu, mas de sua família.

- Ah, claro! É agora que eu tenho que me sensibilizar com suas palavras e me abrir contigo não é? Mas vou te dizer uma coisinha... Não vai rolar! Não adianta! Eu não vou com a sua cara e não quero ser sua amiga!...

Fiquei um bom tempo fazendo uma lista para ela do por que eu não gostava dela e ela só me olhavam séria, escutando tudo nunca desviando os nossos olhares até que a minha lista acabou eu não sabia mais o que dizer:

- Rosálie... Você tem inveja de mim? – O QUE?

- Eu? Com inveja? E ainda por cima de você? Há, há, há muito engraçadinha você!

- Por que eu tenho inveja de você! Você tem algo que há muito tempo eu não tenho!

- Ah é! E o que seria? – tudo é claro! A menina é tão sem sal!

- Uma família!

- Como assim? – Que foi? Sou curiosa ta! Admito! Mas parecia que ela não queria contar então mudou de assunto

- Posso te contar uma história Rosálie?

- Sobre o que seria?

- Uma família que não teve seus "felizes para sempre" – eu concordei e ela começou – Era uma vez, em um pequeno Vale no sul da Itália, havia um pequeno vilarejo, todos que moravam lá eram pessoas muito humildes, mas felizes! Todos eram amigos, lá não havia problemas de roubos, e nem pessoas más... As crianças podiam ficar brincando ate ao entardecer sem problemas. E nesse vilarejo morava uma família, era um casal jovem que nunca viam o lado negativo da vida. E esse casal tinha uma filhinha que a amavam muito, na verdade todos do vilarejo a amavam ela sempre conseguia fazer nem que fosse a pessoa mais mau humorada ou triste sorrir com pouca coisa, todos no vilarejo a chamavam "Guardia Ângelo" que significa...

- Anjinho da guarda – eu nem percebi que havia respondido

- Sim, essa garotinha adorava ficar correndo pelo vilarejo a procura de uma criança mais nova ou um animal pequeno que precisasse de sua ajuda, ela gostava de se sentir útil, então a apelidaram com esse nome!

Mas também ela era uma garotinha diferente das outras! Quando alguém estava em perigo ela sabia, ou quando alguém estava muito doente ela sabia mesmo ninguém contando a ela, e todas as vezes que perguntavam como ela sabia, ela dizia:

- Papai do céu, me mandou uma mensagem pelos seus anjos me dizendo que alguém precisava de ajuda!

É claro que eles acreditavam, pois crianças nunca mentiam! – ela deu uma pequena pausa ela contava a história como se estivesse lá será que... – Mas não era só isso... A garotinha também era especial por que por um simples toque de suas mãozinhas na pessoa doente e sua oração com muito fervor a pessoa era curada. Depois de um tempo fazendo esses pequenos milagres, ela ficou conhecida e pessoas de vários locais a procuravam para ajudá-los, e ela sempre os ajudava com um grande sorriso e sempre respondia para as pessoas: - Papai do céu me deu esse dom para ajudar todas as pessoas, e não guardá-las para mim mesma!

Mas com esse dom veio à maldição! Todas as vezes que ela ajudava alguém ela adoecia, uma doença que não havia cura só o tempo e muita oração, seus pais não queriam que ela continuasse, mas ela dizia que tinha que ser feito, pois ela gostava de deixar os outros felizes... – ela deu outra pausa e continuou a história agora mais sombria – Foi quando aconteceu... "Homens muito maus vieram conhecer a menina milagrosa, eles a queriam, pois achavam seus poderes eram muito "valioso" para serem desperdiçados sem serem pagos, "gananciosos, egoístas, homens maus" a menininha dizia para eles "eu nunca irei com vocês, eu faço o que faço por amor e não por dinheiro".

Seus pais negaram a eles dizendo que eles nunca mais voltem aqui, pois a resposta seria a mesma, mas eles por semanas insistiram, ate que um dia cansados e irritados por um "sim" eles tiveram a grande idéia de levar a menina à força, eles contrataram caçadores de recompensas aqueles que faziam de tudo por dinheiro... Até matar! – ela não estava mais me encarando, ela estava olhando entre as arvores a nossa frente diante do parquinho – A família estava jantando juntos, conversando sobre seu dia, e felizes que sua pequenina não estava mais doente, a última pessoa que ela ajudara estava já em leito de morte, mas ela conseguiu salva-la, mas ela ficou muito doente em conseqüência com febre muito elevada, mas conseguiu se livrar daquele mal e estava muito feliz! Até que... Os capangas arrobam a porta da frente e entram quebrando tudo que havia a sua frente até encontrarem o que estavam procurando, agarraram seus pequenos bracinhos tirando da mesa onde ela estava seu pai tentou a todo custo retira-la dos braços daquele homem, mas ele foi brutalmente assassinado na frente da pequenina que estava apavorada, sua mão conseguiu tira-la dos braços do homem e a envolvendo em seus braços mandando, exigindo que os intrusos fossem embora, mas a sua resposta foi uma bofetada na cara, ela caiu no chão, um dos homens teve a idéia de "brincar" um pouco já que ela seria morta, então eles abusaram da mãe da pequenina, e garotinha não sabia o que fazer! Ela estava horrorizada com tanta maldade naqueles homens, sua mãe mandou ela fugir, mas ela não conseguia sair do lugar, então ela se ajoelhou ao poça de sangue de seu pai e orou "Papai do céu, por favor mande um de seus anjos para fazerem estes homens maus pararem de machucar a minha mamãe!" – ela estava com grossas lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto, e a minha reação foi enxugar suas lágrimas, não sei por que diz aquilo, mas fiz – Foi aí então, como uma tempestade com raios e trovões seu salvador chega, ele entra em sua casa um homem que nunca havia visto muito belo, ela imaginava que era o anjo que havia pedido a Deus, ele entrou olhou em volta viu a cena, mas não me encarou só ficava encarando a cena horrorosa, então como um raio ele pegou aqueles homens e... Os matou a sangue frio, e do mesmo jeito que entrou ele saiu, mas não antes de encará-la e ela o encarou de volta sussurrando para ele "obrigado" em seguida desapareceu levando consigo os corpos dos homens maus, e ela ficaram ali ao lado dos corpos de seus pais sem vida, e ficou assim por horas. Até que um casal entra na sua casa e vê a cena, horrorizados pegam a menina e a levam para uma cabana eles a alimentaram, a limparam e a vestiram, mas eles não podiam ficar com ela, então a levaram para um orfanato sempre dizendo a ela que iria visitá-la, e foi o que fizeram uma vez por semana eles a visitava e foi assim, se passavam dias, semanas, meses... Anos. Ninguém nunca a adotava, ela sabia que muitos casais a queriam, mas nunca a adotavam e ela não sabia o por que, ela achava que Deus não amava mais, ela tinha virado uma criança triste e solitária. – ela estava soluçando alto e com as mãos em seu rosto – Agora você entende o porquê de eu ter inveja de você Rosálie? Eu não te invejo por ser bela, ou dinheiro, mas sim por ter amor de uma família – ela agora estava chorando, eu não sabia o que fazer foi quando ela me abraçou ainda chorando em meu ombro, então eu a abracei de volta, eu queria perguntar muitas coisas se a historia era dela, quando isso aconteceu, se ela era humana, ou se ela era um anjo ou algo assim, mas a única palavra que consegui desentalar de minha garganta foi:

- Perdão!

Fim do capítulo


	12. Capítulo 11

**Edward POV**

Hoje o dia nasceu ensolarado, o que significa nada de escola para os vampiros aqui! E um belo dia para passar com a minha família e com a... Bella. Desde que esse anjo entrou em minha "vida" tudo mudou, não sentia tanto prazer quanto antes de me alimentar dos humanos, eu até estava pensando em optar pela dieta de Carlisle! Eu disse pensando! Aquela garota estava me renovando, estava me sentindo tão bem! Só de pensar o que poderíamos fazer neste dia até me alegrava! Poderíamos ir a NOSSA campina, ver as flores desabrocharem, sentir o cheiro da terra molhada, sentir o calor do sol! MAS NÃOOO! EU TO AQUI NA SALA DE CASA VENDO JOGO COM O JASPER E EMMETT, enquanto a MINHA Bella está lá em cima com a loira oxigenada e a baixinha fazendo-a de boneca! AI QUE ÓDIO!

Desde que Bella teve aquela "conversa" com Rosálie semanas atrás, Rosálie ficou meio maternal em relação a ela, eu sei... Estranho! Todos aqui em casa não acreditaram quando naquele mesmo dia Bella apareceu ABRAÇADA com Rosálie! Inacreditável, ela nunca foi assim com ninguém! E o mais engraçado disso tudo é que Bella gostava! (n/a: Edward com inveja? Nem um pouco! ¬¬), o que será que elas estão fazendo com ela? Cara... Eu não agüento mais esperar aqui! E o pior é que as duas ficam pensando em várias coisas e eu não consigo ver o que está ocorrendo!

- Edward, dá pra você colaborar só um pouquinho que só comigo, suas emoções estão acabando comigo! – disse Jasper

- Me perdoe Jasper, só que eu queria saber o que esta acontecendo lá em cima!

- _Há, há agora sabe como eu fico com suas conversinhas internas com Alice_ – pensou Emmett

- Isso não tem nada haver Emmett!

- Ah! Tem sim! – disse Emmett entres suas estrondosas gargalhadas – Edward ta curioso! Edward ta curioso!

- Cala a boca!

- Vem calar! Curioso – Idiota!

- Fique calmo meu filho! Suas irmãs só estão felizes de terem uma amiga – disse Esme entrando no recinto. E coloca felizes nisso faz SEMANAS que eu não tenho um tempo SOZINHO com ela! Ah cara isso ta acabando comigo! Eu vou lá em cima...

- NEM PENSE EM SUBIR AQUI EDWARD! A BELLA NÃO SAIRÁ DAQUI ATÉ ESTÁ IMPECÁVEL! – berrou Alice lá de cima, pra que a Bella precisava ficar impecável se isso fosse possível?

- É ISSO MESMO! ELA NÃO SAIRA DAQUI! – berrou a loira oxigenada, e de fundo eu escutava as risadas de Bella

- Fique calmo Edward já vou descer! – disse Bella, ela sabia que não precisava berrar por que eu a escutaria muito nem que fosse só um sussurro. Mas com a afirmação eu fiquei mais ansioso em vê-la e fiquei ainda mais curioso querendo saber o porquê das meninas estarem arrumando Bella. Ainda estava perdido em minha mente quando escuto Emmett berrando do meu lado:

- VAI LÁ... CARAMBA QUE BANDO DE MULHERSINHAS NÃO SABEM JOGAR NÃO HEIM? – só podia ser o neandertal do meu irmão.

- Eu disse que isso iria acontecer! – disse Jasper calmo ao contrario de Emmett que estava soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- CALA A BOCA JASPER VOCE VAI VER ELES VÃO CONSEGUIR MARCAR ESSA DROGA DE TOUCHDOWN! Vamos lá... Eu sei que vocês conseguem! – Emmett de vez em quando fica paranóico com relação a futebol hilário! Ele já estava de pé em cima do sofá brando de Esme pulando feito um moleque birrento querendo que seu tipo vencesse até que...

-_"Interrompemos esta programação para uma notícia urgente!" _-... É agora...

- PUTA QUE PARIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! QUE MERDA É ESSA? – berrou Emmett novamente

- Noticiário – respondeu Jasper prendendo o riso

- FOI UMA PERGUNTA RETÓRICA SEU BABACA!

- Pare com isso Emmett e vamos escutar o noticiário! – Esme repreendeu Emmett

- Ta... – murmurou ele

- _"Acabamos de receber a notícia que há um animal desconhecido amedrontando a população de Seattle, há indícios que este animal foi o responsável pela morte de um casal que foi terrivelmente massacrado semana passada, e temos dois convidados aqui conosco que pode nos explicar melhor esta história, o xerife da cidade Billy Black e o biólogo Phillip Parker!"_ – minha família e eu víamos atentamente o noticiário _– "Então senhor Black como estão indo as investigações?_

- _Bom... Desde que começamos as investigações não encontramos nada, nem vestígios ou pegadas do animal... Nada! É muito estranho pela forma que o casal foi morto e pelas marcas da pra ver que o animal é grande e até diria consciente do que faz!_

_- Pode nos explicar melhor senhor Black?_

_- Em minha opinião não foi um animal e sim um humano... Claro! Se puder chamá-lo de humano porque se fosse assim humanidade é a ultima coisa que passaria em sua cabeça dele... Ou dela._

_- Hum... Interessante seu argumento_ – o jornalista ficou em silencio e depois voltou a falar – _E o senhor? Compartilha com o mesmo pensamento que o senhor Black?_

_- Bem... Ainda tenho as minhas duvidas, pois naquela área onde foram encontrados os corpos dos jovens é uma área onde se habita muitos animais de grande porte._

_- E quais seriam esses tipos de animais senhor Parker?_ – ohhh jornalistinha curioso de uma figa!

- _Naquela área vivem leões-da-montanha, Lobos, Ursos Pardos, também tem felinos de pequeno porte como o gato selvagem, ou também cachorro selvagem entre outras!_

_- O senhor por acaso já viu ou ouviu falar de algum tipo de ataque como esse?_

_- No mundo selvagem há um ditado "sobrevivência do mais forte", neste mundo não há misericórdia e nem segunda chance ou é viver ou morrer simples! Mas o mais interessante dos animais é que eles não esperam que seu alvo não tenha nem tempo de raciocinar o ocorrido, então respondendo a sua pergunta... Quando vi os corpos percebi esta diferença, pois na fisionomia deles estava estampado o terror, o medo ou algo assim, resumindo... O animal "brincou" se assim posso dizer com as vitimas antes de matá-las e percebi também que há vestígios de arranhões em algumas partes dos corpos como se o animal estivesse escolhendo o local para ferir e várias feridas abertas por onde sangraram ate secarem..._

_- Mas estão dizendo que os corpos foram encontrados sem sangue algum em seu corpo?_

_- Verdade, é por isso que ainda não classificamos a espécie do animal, mas uma coisa é certa este animal É racional!" – _todos estavam em silencio prestando com a maior atenção ao noticiário.

- Com certeza não um animal! – disse Jasper – só pode ter sido um...

- Vampiro – disse Carlisle então na sala e indo ate Esme lhe dando um beijo cálido nos lábios e se sentando em sua poltrona.

- Será que ele é louco? Será que não conhece as regras? – perguntou Emmett

- Pode ser um recém-criado – disse Esme

- Provavelmente – concordou Carlisle – Teremos que fazer algo antes que seja tarde demais!

- Sim, pelo que o percebemos ele esta em Seattle, e se quiser pode aparecer por aqui em pouco tempo! – disse Jasper, O QUE? Ahhh mais nem fudendo esse vampirinho de meia tigela vai chegar aqui, não quero nem imaginar se ele gostar do cheiro de Bella... DROGA... Imaginei!

- Legal... Já estava ficando um tédio por aqui! – Emmett como sempre, mas que eu pudesse implicar com ele apareceu um toco de gente na sala com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Ela esta pronta? – disse Alice dando pulinhos

- Ela quem Alice? – perguntei com indiferença, aquela brincadeirinha dela de me bloquear estava me deixando nervoso.

- Ué a Bella quem mais poderia ser? – _Você não ter um "tempinho" completamente só com ela?_ – ela completou por pensamento

- Pronta para que minha filha? – perguntou Esme alegre

- Para Edward a levá-la para jantar!

- Oh, que ótima idéia minha querida – agora era Esme saltitando de alegria pela sala – Onde ela esta?

- Só um minuto – Alice foi até ao pé da escada e se virou para nós fazendo um ar de suspense – Aqui esta o anjo que caiu em nossas vidas... Com vocês... Bella! – E todos nós olhamos para cima e... Nada – Bella? É agora que você tem que vir

- Alice eu não estou nem um pouco confortável com estas roupas – escutamos Bella dizendo se escondendo, o que será que elas fizeram com ela?

- Minha querida você esta linda, não precisa ter vergonha! – disse Rosálie, PERAI MINHA QUERIDA? Ela disse isso mesmo?

- Rose... Por favor... – disse Bella suplicando, Rose? Bella? Estão assim tão intimas?

-Nem vem Bella ou você vem por Bem ou vem por Mal! – disse a fadinha do Mal

- Ta bem... – Bella sussurrou, dava para escutar seu coração acelerado parecia um beija-flor batendo as asas de tão rápido que estava ai vimos primeiramente Rosálie e de, pois ela estendeu a mão para que Bella se apoiasse a ela e aí então nós vimos... O Anjo que entrou em nossas vidas e a única coisa que nós conseguimos dizer foram:

- O. M. G!

Fim do Capítulo


	13. Capítulo 12

Linda... Estupenda... Magnífica... Perfeita... Não existiam palavras certas para descrevê-la, Bella... Nome que faz jus ao seu ser. Bella estava usando um belo vestido tomara-que-caia em um tom azul bem claro quase chegando ao branco, o vestido no busto era em forma de coração, da cintura para cima bem justa ao seu corpo esbelto, e ao chegar a suas delicadas curvas o vestido ficava bem solto com vários tecidos um em cima do outro, e ainda tendo uma pequena fita lilás em volta de sua pequena cintura dando um laço bem delicado no lado, o vestido era um pouco acima do joelho deixando a mostra de suas delicadas, mas ainda sim muito sensuais pernas, seus cabelos estavam soltos e meio ondulados dando o toque perfeito da inocência, mas parece que Alice não se contentou só com isso, ela também realçou seus olhos bem delicadamente e colocou batom em um tom bem tentador os deixando mais rosados do que eram como eu disse... Perfeita!

- Bella! Você está maravilhosa minha querida! – disse Esme dando um forte abraço em Bella e nas meninas – Meninas vocês fizeram um belo trabalho mesmo não precisando! Bella já é linda por natureza! – quando Esme disse isso Bella ficou muito mais vermelha do que já estava ficando ainda mais gos... Ham quero dizer... Linda.

- Por favor, Esme, eu não sou linda... Sou... Eu mesma! – disse Bella corando ainda mais como se fosse possível – Mas ainda sim não estou me sentindo nem um pouco confortável nesta roupa Alice eu a acho meio curta demais – Curta? Pra mim tinha até roupa demais ali... Imagine o que ela pensaria o que é curto para mim!

- É claro que não Bella esta ótima e não tem nada curto aí! Esta roupa combina com a sua personalidade, é uma mistura de inocência, mistério, romance e delicadeza! Tudo o que você é minha querida – disse Rosálie a abraçando

- Não vai dizer nada Ed? – _Não vai elogiá-la?_ – pensou Alice DIZER O QUE HEIN? SE VOCES JÁ DISSERAM TUDO!

- Bella... Você está magnífica! – eu disse chegando perto dela e segurando em suas delicadas mãos, e no momento em que nossos olhares se encontraram mais nada existia ao nosso redor, era só ela e eu, um homem apaixonado pela mulher a sua frente, ou melhor... Um homem em devoção ao seu anjo.

***

Há vários quilômetros dali em uma rua escura, molhada... Sombria havia um ser da escuridão a espera, ele está confuso, com medo não sabe o que está fazendo, mas sente a necessidade de algo... Sangue. Ele não se lembra de nada, o que aconteceu? Onde estou? Passava e repassava as suas memórias tentando espremer de lembranças o ocorrido, mas tudo era negro, não conseguia raciocinar precisava se alimentar e sentir aquela sensação de poder em suas mãos, até que...

PLOC PLOC PLOC

Sons de saltos no asfalto vindo em sua direção, uma brisa entra pelas suas narinas e um aroma adocicado e tentador o deixa com água na boca.

- _Hora do lanche!_ – pensou ele seguindo a mulher.

- _Droga! Estou atrasada!_ – pensou a mulher, precisava chegar, não podia perder seu tempo! Ela tinha prometido! Seu menino devia estar à espera dela agora mesmo, para jantarem juntos e contarem sobre o seu dia, estava tão distraída que nem percebeu passos atrás dela, mas quando percebeu ficou estática, ela virou-se para ver se alguém a estava seguindo e viu... Absolutamente nada.

- Devo estar trabalhando demais! – sussurrou ela e volte-se a andar, mas quando virou a esquina escutou de novo... Passos lentos... Passos da morte! Ela acelerou o passo, mas a pessoa também acelerou não sabia o que fazer estava apavorada, mas quando pensou em seu filho seu medo se extinguiu transformando-se em coragem e raiva, então voltou-se para trás:

- QUEM ESTÁ AI? – ela gritou foi quando ela viu um garoto de mais ou menos uns 17 anos no meio da rua a encarando como se fosse um louco, ela também viu que o garoto não parecia estar bem, então sua raiva se transformou outra vez em preocupação, compaixão, ela aos poucos foi chegando perto do garoto.

- Ei garoto! Tudo bem? – ela perguntou e quando ela o olhou nos olhos seu medo voltou com força, o rosto do menino estava contorcido parecia um... Demônio! Ele a olhava com um sorriso de estremecer os ossos antes que pudesse correr o garoto chegou perto dela e a agarrou pelos braços:

- Eu estou muito bem, pena que você não estará por muito tempo – ela queria gritar estava já forçando sua voz, mas ele foi mais rápido tampando sua boca – Por Favor, seja boazinha, não faça escândalo se não sua morte será bem mais lenta! – ele sorriu maquiavelicamente, ela na tinha escolha não sabia mais o que fazer, grossas lágrimas teimavam em ser derramadas em vão, pois ela via em seu rosto diabólico que não mudaria de idéia e a deixaria ir.

- Por Favor... Não faça isso! Eu lhe dou o que quiser só... Não me mate! – ela suplicou então ele chegou bem perto de sua orelha deu uma leve mordidinha e sussurrou.

- Tudo o que eu quero da senhorita eu terei, mas fique tranqüila farei isso ser o mais prazeroso... Pra é claro! – ele riu perto de sua orelha.

O vampiro e nem a humana sabiam que estavam sendo vigiados, lá em cima do edifício dois seres encapuzados observava tudo lá de cima.

- Não devíamos fazer alguma coisa? – perguntou um deles

- Será mais fácil lidar com ele depois de estar satisfeito. – respondeu o outro.

- Mas... Ela pode ter alguém a esperando!

- Não é problema nosso! – respondeu ele encerrando a questão, enquanto isso a mulher apavorada tentou sua ultima súplica

- Por Favor... Eu t-tenho uma família... Meu filho d-deve estar me esperando! – disse ela chorando.

- Hum... Você tem um filho – ela concordou com a cabeça – Interessante... O que será que ele irá pensar quando sua querida mamãe não for ao seu encontro por causa de um homem! – ele debochou

- Já chega! Ele só está deixando-a mais apavorada, ele não está com fome! – disse um dos seres encapuzados, indo em direção ao vampiro, mas foi interrompido pelo seu companheiro – Me solte irei ajuda - lá!

- Não faça isso! Se não o nosso plano não vai dar certo! – repreendeu o outro, mas quando o outro estava pensando em no que estava fazendo escutou o grito da mulher então empurrou seu companheiro pulando até onde o vampiro e a mulher estava.

- Não fala isso Stefan – disse o ser encapuzado.

- Como sabe o meu nome? – perguntou Stefan

- Sei muitas coisas sobre você... Se você a soltá-la contarei tudo o que quiser!

- Hunf... Não mesmo! Agora que estava ficando divertido!

- Por Favor... M-Me ajude! – suplicou a mulher para o ser encapuzado.

- Calma senhora, está tudo bem... Solta ela Stefan! – ordenou o ser.

- E se eu não soltar vai fazer o que heim?

- Droga... – sussurrou o outro ser pulando lá de cima parando ao lado de seu companheiro – Se não a soltá-la teremos que usar a força para isso!

- Se derem mais um passo eu quebro o pescoço dela e... – neste exato momento um carro em alta velocidade passa perto de onde estavam eles, trazendo consigo o aroma mais delicioso de todos deixando o vampiro maravilhado e tentado a ter aquele aroma em e gosto em sua boca, então deixou a mulher cair de seus braços e indo em direção onde o cheiro estava.

- Merda... Pegue ele! Não o deixe escapar! – berrou um dos seres. Os dois seres pularam em Stefan o imobilizando no chão.

- Me solta! Eu a quero! – berrou Stefan

- Não Stefan, não deixaremos você chegar perto dela!

- Ah qual é! Eu sei que vocês dois estão loucos para ter ela também!

- É aí que você se engana meu caro! – disse um deles

- Stefan, por favor, nos escute sim! Venha conosco nós poderemos lhe ajudar!

- Não! Eu não quero saber de nada à única coisa que eu quero agora é aquele aroma em minha boca! – disse Stefan, ele estava sem controle nada para ele significava nada, a única coisa que ele queria naquele momento era cravar seus dentes na pele quente e macia... A dona daquele maravilhoso cheiro. Os dois seres sabiam que não haveria volta teriam que eliminá-lo, Stefan conseguiu sair da garra dos seres e estava indo na direção do cheiro quando um deles o pega e friamente o desmembra parte por parte e depois o crema, os dois estavam vendo o corpo de o vampiro virar cinzas quando...

- Obrigada por salvar a minha vida! – sussurrou a mulher que estava escondida entre o lixo.

- Esta tudo bem senhora... Pode ir em paz! Seu filho a espera! - um dos seres falou a encarando - Só lhe peço que não conte nada a ninguém o que ocorreu aqui se não... – o ser se voltou para o corpo que agora só era cinza e uma má lembrança – teremos que eliminá-la também – disse friamente

- Tem minha palavra que não contarei nada! – ela disse saindo daquele beco e indo em direção a pessoa que deu forças para encarar aquele terror que ocorreu... Seu filho!

- Você sabe que teremos mais trabalho agora não é? – Disse um dos seres

- Eu sei, eles saberão que seu novo pião está morto! Virão logo para ver o que aconteceu!

- É uma pena ter desperdiçado matando ele!

- Eu sei – os dois ficaram em silencio até que um deles disse:

- Ela conseguiu! Desde pequena sempre foi muito inteligente – disse um deles sorrindo

- É mesmo! Mas teremos que vigiá-la muito mais do que antes, tenho a sensação que eles a encontrarão – dizendo isso os dois foram mais para a escuridão do beco e logo não se ouvia mais nada.

****

Até que enfim conseguimos sair de casa, todos estavam tão maravilhados com Bella e tirando várias fotos dela para deixar como recordação deste dia, a cada foto tirada Bella ficava ainda mais desconfortável com tanta atenção até que eu consegui tirá-la de lá.

- Desculpe pela minha família, é que eles estão muito felizes por ter você – _principalmente eu_ – completei por pensamento.

- Não precisa se desculpar Edward, gosto quando eles ficam felizes – ela respondeu, estávamos chegando no restaurante que Alice indicou, ela disse que Bella iria adorar.

- Espero que goste do restaurante que Alice indicou – eu disse, estávamos na frente do restaurante, não era um restaurante fino, era algo mais família simples... Mas ainda sim romântico.

- Oh, Edward aqui é lindo, adorei! – ela disse esboçando o MEU sorriso, então eu a abracei pela cintura indicando o caminho para ela, quando entramos no restaurante como Alice disse não tinha muitas pessoas por ali e isso era bom, e sem contar que os garçons eram mais velhos e profissionais, o que significava nada de dor de cabeça era o que achava.

- Boa noite, em que posso ajudá-los? – perguntou o garçom

- Boa noite nós temos reservas em nome de Edward Cullen. – eu disse e ele confirmou as nossas reservas e nos levou para nossa mesa bem afastada de todos... Ótimo!

- Espero que esteja tudo de seu agrado e de sua encantadora companheira – disse ele – já sabem o que irão pedir?

- Bella?

- Hum... – ela estava olhando o cardápio mordendo os lábios e pensando no que pedir – Bom... Acho que vou querer Raviólis de cogumelos, por favor – ela disse por fim.

- Eu vou querer o mesmo, e me traga duas cocas sim! – eu disse e o garçom anotou tudo e saiu quando me virei para ela vi que ela estava fazendo uma cara engraçada – O que foi?

- Você vai comer comida humana? – ela perguntou me encarando como se eu fosse de outro mundo.

- É só para manter as aparências Bella – eu disse ficamos nos encarando em silencio até que eu comecei – Bella... – ela me encarou prestando atenção – eu queria perguntar algumas coisas para você se não se importar... Posso?

- Claro que pode você tem esse direito.

- Bom... Sabe aquele dia que nos vimos pela primeira vez? – ela assentiu – Então... Eu percebi que você estava... Descalça, por quê?

- Eu estava descalça? – ela perguntou e eu assenti então ela pensou um pouco e depois sorriu devia ter se lembrado – Ah, é que antes de te encontrar, encontrei uma moça muito humilde seus sapatos tinham arrebentado e ela não tinha dinheiro para comprar outro então... Dei os meus! – ela disse dando de ombros

- Por quê?

- Por que o que?

- Por que deu seus sapatos?

- Era a coisa certa a se fazer! Não é muito saudável se prender a bens materiais sabe! – Perfeita em todos os sentidos, mesmo tendo passado por tudo aquilo ela ainda pensa nos outros antes dela mesma.

- Bella...

- Sim Edward?

- Aquela história que contou para Rose é verdadeira? – eu perguntei e eu vi seus olhos ficarem tristes então ela se virou para a janela encarando o lago no outro lado da janela. – Sente falta de seus pais? – eu perguntei

- Sim – ela sussurrou ainda olhando para o lago – Sabe... A saudade é um fruto difícil de comer... Tem o doce das lembranças e o amargo do sofrer! - quando ela disse isso ela sorriu, mas seu sorriso não chegava a seus olhos – Eu nunca entendi essa palavra sabe – ela disse me olhando agora – A saudade é uma palavra sem explicação; ela está na mente, mas quem sofre é o coração! – ela disse por fim segurando minhas mãos então eu as entrelacei a encarando ela estava muito triste e eu também – eu tenho medo Edward!

- Medo de que?

- Medo de tudo, medo da solidão, medo de perder tudo o que amo, medo de perder sua família... Medo de perder você! – eu sabia como ela estava se sentindo eu me sentia do mesmo jeito.

- Bella... Você não precisa ter medo da solidão, pois minha família está aqui... EU estou aqui! Não irei a lugar nenhum, não ira me perder, você ira ate se cansar de ver minha cara todo dia! – eu disse e consegui tirar um pequeno sorriso de seus lábios ainda meio tristes eu queria tanto vê-la sorrindo alegremente novamente – Não fique triste minha Bella – eu sussurrei e ela me encarou esboçando um belo sorriso

- Pode dizer novamente – ela pediu Merda! Eu disse em voz alta "minha Bella"? – Por Favor, Edward?

- Bella... Minha Bella – eu sussurrei chegando perto dela lentamente nossos lábios estavam perigosamente pertos, não sabia se aquilo era certo estava em dúvida tinha medo de Bella me rejeitar, mas o que ela fez me deixou sem reação... Ela me beijou suavemente nos lábios, uma corrente elétrica passou por nossos corpos, seus lábios se emolduraram perfeitamente nos meus, e com a minha língua pedi passagem pela sua e começamos uma dança sem fim, nada ao nosso redor existia até que...

- Vão procurar um motel! – sussurrou um engraçadinho, quando me virei vi que havia um grupo de jovens que acabou de entrar, eram da nossa escola e percebi também que o engraçadinho era Mike que estava morrendo de inveja de mim! – _Cullen sortudo! Como eu queria estar em seu lugar! _– pensou ele.

_- O que será que ela tem que eu não tenho? Sou perfeita em tudo... –_ Jéssica sempre invejosa, e perfeita? Onde que eu não to vendo!

_- Nossa como ela está bonita! Bella sempre foi maravilhosa, mas com aquela roupa ela até parece o anjo da inocência!_ – pensou Ângela.

_- Será que tem irmãs?_ – pensou outro garoto.

- Edward? O que foi? – perguntou minha Bella.

- Nada meu amor, seu jantar está chegando – eu disse e em poucos instantes o jantar foi servido ela comeu lentamente enquanto eu a encarava comendo cada colherada de sua refeição, transmitindo pelo meu olhar todo o meu amor por ela, e é claro sempre sendo retribuído com um belo sorriso e olhares com paixão, ainda escutava a mente dos jovens ignorantes e invejosos, mas fingia que nem estivessem ali só prestava a atenção nela e em mais nada.

Quando ela terminou seu jantar paguei a refeição agradeci ao garçom e nos retiramos, eu ia levá-la para minha casa, mas ela disse que queria ir para a sua casa então ela me deu o endereço, pensando bem... Eu nunca fui à casa de Bella, hoje seria a primeira vez, a casa de Bella ficava perto daquela igreja que a tinha deixado semanas atrás, era uma casa simples, mas confortável a frente de sua casa havia muitas plantas e flores, tinha uma estrada de pedra indo em direção a casa, a casa era feita de pedra dois andares janelas brancas e a porta era em um tom marrom claro, tinha uma pequena chaminé, telhado cinza a casa de Bella era bem... Bella. Parei em frente a casa não queria ir embora ainda:

- Edward não se ofenda, mas posso te pedir uma coisa? – ela perguntou olhando para frente ficando corada, já até imaginava o que "Edward, foi maravilhoso esta noite, mas será que tudo bem se você fosse embora?", havíamos chegado do batente da porta da casa dela – Edward... – era agora fechei os olhos – foi maravilhoso esta noite, mas será que tudo bem se você ficasse comigo até pelo menos que eu adormecesse? – Ah? Eu ouvi direito?

- Ah?

- Estou perguntando se poderia ficar... Aqui comigo até que eu adormecesse então você fica? – ela me perguntou corada e mordendo aqueles deliciosos lábios, e ainda estava esperando uma resposta.

- Tudo o que quiser... Minha Bella. – Entramos na casa por dentro ela também era muito confortável, pequena, mas muito bonita.

- Ali é a cozinha... Ali é a sala... e lá em cima fica os quartos e o banheiro – ela disse quando passávamos pelo cômodo, fomos em direção ao seu quarto. O seu quarto era bem simples, era em um tom roxo bem claro combinando com a roupa de cama, tinha um criado mudo ao lado da cama, uma mesinha na parede em frente a sua cama com vários livros e papéis e ao lado da mesinha uma estante com mais livros, a janela do quarto do lado de dentro também era branca com cortinas de renda bordada com flores alegres.

- Fique a vontade só vou me trocar tudo bem? – eu só assenti – ok, volto em um instante – ela saiu do quarto levando seus pertences, pouco tempo depois ela voltou, ela estava usando uma calça de moletom escura com uma camiseta regata branca, se aquilo não fosse o paraíso, seria sem sombra de dúvidas o meu inferno! Tentação! – Voltei – ela disse.

- Percebi – disse chegando perto dela a abraçando na cintura chegando bem perto e cheirando sem cabelos – Sabia que você é tentadora demais até demais para o seu próprio bem! – eu disse a fazendoela corar. – Venha deve estar cansada, passar o dia com aquelas duas loucas deve ter sugado suas energias.

- Sim, estou um pouco cansada, mas estou feliz - ela disse se deitando, eu deitei ao lado a puxando para mais perto de mim para ficar mais confortável.

- Eu também meu amor – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e a senti se arrepiar, em pouco tempo ela adormeceu, eu não me cansava de velar seu sono.

- Edward – ela sussurrou, será que ela acordou?

- Sim Bella?

- Edward... – ela sussurrou de novo, ela ainda estava dormindo eu ouvia seu coração batendo calmamente – Edward... Eu te amo! – Eu sabia que tínhamos algo, mas escutá-la pronunciando aquelas simples, mas importantes palavras inflaram o meu peito, uma sensação quente, agradável crescia em meu peito, felicidade, eu em vários anos de minha existência nunca me senti tão feliz! Foi quando sinto meu celular tocando uma mensagem de Alice!

_De: Alice_

_Para: Edward_

_Ed, por favor, não me mata, mas aconteceu algo muito estranho! Carlisle quer conversar com todos nós! Venha rápido ok?_

_PS: Parabéns?! Estou muito feliz que está namorando! _

Namorando? Se me falassem isso anos atrás eu iria rir e estremecer, nunca me imaginei namorando, mas agora era tudo que eu mais queria! Virei-me para o meu anjo, não queria deixá-la, mas era preciso por pouco tempo, cheguei perto de seu rosto beijei sua testa, suas pálpebras, suas bochechas sempre rosadas chegando a seus lábios e ficando um tempo por ali, e sussurrei ao pé de seu ouvido:

- Eu também te amo!

Fim do Capítulo


	14. Capítulo 13

As árvores passavam rapidamente por mim como se fossem elas correndo, já se passava da meia noite quando cheguei à entrada da minha casa, Alice estava me esperando sentada nas escadas quicando, parecia nervosa:

- O que foi Alice?

- Por enquanto nada... Estava te esperando, queria ser a primeira a te dizer... – então ela simplesmente pulou em cima de mim, seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e suas pernas em volta da minha cintura – PAREBÉNS MANINHOOOOO! AGORA EU TENHO UMA AMIGUXA E UMA CUNHADA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – berrou Alice em meu ouvido.

- Alice, por favor, menos ok? – a alegria de Alice era contagiante, pois eu já estava feliz, mas tendo alguém da minha família compartilhando comigo está alegria, a minha felicidade em meu peito aumentou, eu fui andando até a varanda de casa com Alice ainda pendurada em mim, abri a porta todos estavam na sala me encarando com olhos cheios de duvidas e as mentes também:

- Não disse nada a eles? – perguntei para Alice que a mesma já havia se desgrudado de mim, mas continuava ao meu lado agarrada em um de meus braços.

- O que houve Alice? Edward? _- Que sentimento forte... Esta felicidade está até me_ _cativando..._ – pensou Jasper, mas Alice o ignorou me respondendo:

- Não, quis deixar você ter o maravilhoso prazer de anunciar essa notícia maravilhosa! – disse Alice dando pulinhos.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Esme curiosa – e como foi sua noite meu filho?

- Foi ótima, principalmente depois do ocorrido lá no restaurante – eu disse abrindo um sorriso bobo apaixonado, a Alice esta rindo ao meu lado, é claro ela viu tudo!

- Ai, por favor, meu filho não me deixe mais curiosa, me conte o que houve para vocês dois estarem assim! – disse Esme.

- Bem, podemos dizer que eu entrei no restaurante como um homem solteiro e sai lá como um homem compromissado! – foi um silencio pleno ao meu redor, todos menos Alice me encaravam pasmos de boquiabertos com a minha noticia.

- NÃO ACREDITOOOO! – Agora foi à vez de Rosálie gritar, ela, Alice e Esme começaram a pular de alegria se abraçando, meus irmãos e meu pai vieram até mim e me parabenizaram depois dos pulos, gritos, abraços e beijos de alegria nó ficamos em silencio novamente:

- Meu filho eu sei que está feliz, eu também estou, mas todos nós temos uma que conversar – disse Carlisle – Bem, por que não começa Jasper?

- Claro, depois que Edward se retirou para o seu "encontro" Emmett e eu fomos a procura do jovem vampiro, encontramos seu cheiro perto daqui – quando ele disse isso eu estremeci – nós o procuramos pela cidade toda até que... – Emmett o cortou

- O seu cheiro se dissipou em um beco, no local só encontramos restos do que já foi um recém-criado.

- Tem mais... Encontramos cheiro de novos vampiros na área – disse Jasper

- Outros recém-criados? – perguntou Esme

- Não, tenho certeza que não! Seu cheiro era diferente a dos recém-criados, resumindo...

- É um vampiro adulto – completou Emmett sério, será que este terror nunca irá acabar?

- São os Volturi? Alice? – por fim eu perguntei

- Não Edward, eles ainda não se mexeram, ah... – naquela hora Alice teve uma visão

- Meu amor? O que esta vendo? – disse Jasper a levando para se sentar no sofá

- Vejo... Dois seres... São vampiros... Eles estão correndo pela floresta... Estão procurando alguma coisa... Não sei o que... Parecem estar correndo em círculos... Eles pararam... Há uma casa a frente deles... Eles estão chegando perto da casa... Essa casa é familiar... – estava vendo tudo o que passava pela cabeça de Alice, e ela tinha razão aquela casa era familiar... MERDA!

- É A CASA DE BELLA! – eu berrei incrédulo, todos me olharam espantados, sem pensar duas vezes todos nós saímos correndo em direção a casa de Bella, estava ficando louco mesmo sendo o mais rápido de todos os outros queria poder ser muito mais rápido agora, eu sentia dentro de mim sendo rasgado nem a dor da transformação poderia ser comparada com essa dor... Dor de perdê-la! Então fiz algo que há muito tempo não fazia... Eu orei! – Deus... Eu sei que não sou digno de te pedir nada, mas, por favor, proteja-a... Não os deixe a machuca - lá! – eu já estava chegando a sua casa abri a porta violentamente – BELLA! – fui correndo em direção ao seu quarto a chamando, quando abro a porta eu a vejo, me encarando com as sobrancelhas franzidas esfregando os olhos e com carinha de sono.

- Edward... O que foi? Por que está gritando? – ela me perguntou docemente, ela estava bem... Minha Bella estava bem – Edward? Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou novamente preocupada, a única coisa que fiz foi me ajoelhar a sua frente deitando minha cabeça em seu colo e a abraçando pela cintura fortemente – Edward? – ela começou a acariciar a minha cabeça. – Está chorando meu amor? – nem havia percebido que eu estava chorando, um choro sem lágrimas, só soluçava

- Eu pensei... Eu pensei que havia perdido você – eu disse entre soluços minha família já estava aqui, ouvi em seus pensamentos o alivio de ver Bella bem, e compaixão por me verem naquele estado, eu nunca havia ficado daquele jeito, só de pensar em perdê-la doía meu peito imagina perde-la na vida real... Não! Não quero imaginar!

- O que aconteceu para ele ficar assim? – Bella perguntou a minha família

- Eu... Tive uma visão, você teria visitas indesejáveis – disse Alice tristemente – nós ficamos muito preocupados e viemos ver se estava tudo bem com você amiga! – Bella ficou em silencio, mas logo ela percebeu:

- Oh... – ela simplesmente disse então ela começou a acariciar novamente minha cabeça cuidadosamente enquanto eu continuava soluçando – shhhh, ta tudo bem, eu to aqui, se acalme, não precisa ficar assim eu estou bem, nada vai acontecer meu amor – enquanto ela falava coisas doces para mim eu me acalmava pouco a pouco, minha família havia saído para ver se aqueles intrusos ainda estavam por aqui e para nos deixar a sós. – Está melhor?

- Na verdade não – mentira já estava melhor só que ficar assim com Bella estava tão bom... Então ela começou a cantarolar uma música bem baixinha em meus ouvidos, sua voz era o coro dos anjos:

.com/watch?v=fDOVCNZR_uA&feature=related

_Angel of Mine __– Evanescence_

_Você é tudo o que eu preciso ver  
Seu Sorriso e luz solar trazem a luz solar pra mim  
O Riso vem e me olha  
Goteiras de luar que lavam em cima de mim  
Eu posso mostrar o que você quer de mim_

Anjo meu, posso te agradecer  
Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes  
Anjo, eu tenho que confessar  
É você que sempre me dá força  
E eu não sei onde eu estaria sem você

Aos poucos eu fui levantando minha cabeça de seu colo para olhá-la, e quando nossos olhares se encontraram ela cantou com mais determinação.

_Depois de todos esses anos, uma coisa é verdade  
A Força constante dentro de meu coração é você  
Você me toca, eu sinto eu estou passando a você  
O valor de todo dia que eu passo com você  
Todas as coisas que eu sou, sou por sua causa_

Anjo meu  
Me deixe lhe agradecer  
Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes  
Anjo, eu tenho que confessar  
É você que sempre me dá força  
E eu não sei onde eu estaria sem você

De volta nos braços de meu anjo  
De volta para a paz que eu amo  
De volta nos braços de meu anjo eu posso descansar  
finalmente  
Lhe dando um presente para que você se

_Lembre de mim_

Eu ouvia minha mãe e minhas irmãs chorando ao lado de fora a escutando cantar, Bella foi mesmo abençoada por Deus... Inteligente, bondosa, magnificamente bela, e tendo a mais bela das vozes.

- Bella... – eu sussurrei colocando minhas duas mãos em seu rosto, tendo aquele toque ela fechou os olhos e eu cheguei mais perto de seu rosto e a beijei com paixão transmitindo todo o meu amor a ela, aquela canção que ela cantou para mim parecia ter sido feita para nós dois, ela transmitia todo o que eu estava sentindo em relação a ela. – Bella... Eu amo você! Você não tem idéia de como é importante ter você em minha vida! Se tua vida, depender de meu amor, viverás além da vida, pois te amo além do amor! – ao me declarar Bella começou a chorar baixinho – Não chore meu amor – disse secando suas lágrimas e peguei uma caixinha que estava em meu bolso há semanas, era uma aliança, a aliança que meu pai deu a minha mãe biológica, e entreguei a Bella.

- O que é Edward? – ela perguntou olhando a caixinha com curiosidade e ao abri-la ela ofegou – Edward... – ela sussurrou – isso é...

- Sim, há muito tempo atrás minha mãe me deu este anel que meu pai deu a ela ao pedi-la em casamento, ela me disse que quando eu encontrasse a pessoa que me ensinaria o significado de amar era para entregar a ela como símbolo do meu amor. – eu disse retirando o anel da caixinha e colocando eu seu dedo – ficou perfeito!

- Edward... Eu não sei se posso... – eu não a deixei terminar

- Por favor, Bella! – eu pedi – Isso é muito importante para mim! Este será o símbolo do nosso maravilhoso fim de um terrível começo!

- Não Edward! Eu não quero ser na sua vida o começo de um fim nem o fim de um começo, quero ser o inicio de um começo sem fim! – ela disse ma dando um de seus belos sorrisos, eu levantei e a abracei e a rodopiei pelo quarto enquanto nós riamos de felicidade, minha... Quero dizer nossa família entra no quarto para compartilhar do nosso início de um começo sem fim!

Mal eles sabiam que seus problemas acabaram de começar!

Fim do capítulo


	15. Capítulo 14

Enquanto a felicidade reina na cidade de Forks, há milhares de quilômetros dali na Itália em Volterra, os "soberanos" os "patriarcas" dos vampiros estão aflitos:

- MAS COMO ISSO PODE ACONTECER? – esbravejou Caius andando de um lado para outro

- Se acalme meu irmão... Sabíamos que isso poderia acontecer – disse Aro com tranqüilidade

- COMO ME ACALMAR? ELE ERA A NOSSA ÚNICA CHANCE DE ENCONTRÁ-LA! – berrou Caius indo em direção a Aro – e sem contar que perdemos mais um vampiro com fantásticos poderes.

- Meu querido irmão sabe tão bem quanto eu que a morte daquele jovem não foi em vão! Entre na mesma linha de pensamento comigo... – disse Aro dando as costas ao irmão e indo em direção ao seu "trono" junto com seu outro irmão Marcus que olhava tudo ao seu redor com muito tédio, mas ainda sim interessando na conversa mesmo não o transmitindo – Hum... Demetri meu caro venha aqui sim? – em segundos Demetri estava à frente de seu senhor o reverenciando.

- Sim, Mestre? – Demetri era um da guarda Volturi.

- Em sua procura pelo jovem... Onde encontrou seu cheiro? – perguntou tranquilamente, Demetri encolheu os ombros mesmo sendo maior que Aro ele sabia que seu mestre era mais forte e o respeitava por isso e não queria decepcioná-lo – Então?

- Eu o segui até a América mais precisamente em Washington – disse por fim

- E... – insistiu Aro – Continue meu filho! – Demetri não queria dizer que não o encontrou – Na vai dizer?- perguntou Aro ao vê-lo ficar em silencio – preferes me mostrar? – Demetri o olhou e assentiu, Aro chegou perto dele e tocou em seu ombro – Mostre- me! – Aro viu em sua mente os locais onde Demetri passou a procura do jovem vampiro, como ele disse o rastro o levou ate as Américas, seguindo pelos Estados, ao chegar a Washington, na cidade de Seattle, Demetri o procurou até sentir que seu cheiro estava se dissipando procurou por todos os lados até encontrá-lo... Quer dizer... Encontrar os restos do que já foi um vampiro.

- É uma pena perder um dos nossos com tanto poder! – disse Aro com pesar. – Sabe quem fez isso Demetri?

- Meu senhor ao chegar lá, eu encontrei rastros de outros vampiros por aquelas bandas!

- Hum... Interessante! – sussurrou Aro – Meus irmãos sabem de alguém morando por lá?

- Os Cullens moram numa cidade perto de Seattle meu irmão – disse por fim Marcus – Carlisle e sua família se mudaram faz uns três anos. – Aro ficou pensativo, para que seu jovem vampiro fosse para lá mesmo não sabendo o porquê era que "ela" devia estar lá será que...

- Felix? Demetri? Tenho mais uma missão a vocês meus filhos! – disse Aro sorrindo fraternalmente – Vocês irão visitar meu querido amigo Carlisle e sua família, quero que vejam como ele está e vistoriem tudo relacionado a eles... Com quem andam... Com quem falam ou trabalham... Enfim quero um relatório completo! – disse Aro dando um sorriso sombrio.

- Sim mestre – disseram eles e logo sumiram.

- O que está tramando Aro? – perguntou Caius curioso

- Acho que sei onde nossa "Guardiã Ângelo" está! – ao dizer isso os três "soberanos" vampiros sorriram sombriamente junto com suas risadas maquiavélicas que ecoaram pelos corredores do grande castelo.

***

Por trás das cortinas da janela dava para se ver perfeitamente a escuridão da noite de hoje que estava sendo iluminado pelo brilho ofuscante das estrelas, o tempo estava frio como sempre, mas aconchegante, a luz das estrelas passavam discretamente pelas cortinas iluminando a cama onde havia o ser mais puro e belo do mundo... Bella estava encolhida entre as cobertas como se fosse um gatinho manhoso, estávamos todos ainda na casa de Bella, ninguém queria ir e deixá-la sozinha, todos estávamos preocupados com aqueles "visitantes" então pedimos permissão a Bella para ficarmos, e claro que ela concedeu ao nosso pedido. Enquanto ela dormia, eu zelava por seu sono, estava tão feliz mais tão feliz por ter Bella, como posso ser tão sortudo? Ela em pouco tempo conseguiu me mudar por completo... Bom... Nem tanto... Ainda não conseguia aceitar a dieta de Carlisle, então ainda me alimentava de sangue humano, mas eu não matava como antes só mato a quantidade necessária para sobreviver, mesmo não muito feliz com a dieta Bella ainda acredita em mim!

- Edward... – ela sussurrou, mostrando um leve sorriso no rosto... Estava sonhando! – Eu te amo! – Com certeza nasci com a bunda virada para a lua! Fui a sua direção me deitando ao seu lado bem pertinho, e com os meus dedos contornando suas sobrancelhas... Olhos... Nariz... Seus maravilhosos e apetitosos lábios.

- Eu também amo você... Minha Bella! – disse dando um cálido beijo em seus lábios.

- Mais que carência heim!!! – disse a mula do Emmett cortando o clima, eu suspirei dei mais um beijo em Bella e fui em direção a porta, abri bem devagar para não fazer nenhum barulho e sai do quarto, até que foi bom Emmett se intrometer, pois se não eu poderia fazer algo que poderia me arrepender mais tarde... Ou não!

Minha família estava reunida na sala de Bella olhando para as fotos que estavam penduradas nas paredes, fotos de adultos, idosos e crianças.

- Será que ela conheceu todas essas pessoas? – perguntou Carlisle pensativo – Essas fotos são bem antigas!

- É mesmo! – sussurrou Esme ao seu lado olhando a mesma foto – Parecem felizes

- Quem será que são? – perguntou Carlisle então fui a sua direção para ver a foto – Essa mulher me parece familiar... – Como Carlisle disse a foto era bem antiga, na foto havia um casal com uma menininha, mostravam-se serem pessoas humildes, mas ainda sim muito felizes. O homem estava à esquerda segurando a cintura da mulher e no centro a menininha estava com uma boneca de pano entre suas mãos sorrindo. A mulher se parecia muito com Bella...

- Parece a Bella! – disse Alice ao meu lado – Será que é ela mesma?

- Sinceramente eu não sei! – eu disse dando um suspiro, pelo estado da foto e pela a idade da mulher, se fosse Bella, a sua idade estaria entre quarenta a cinqüenta anos pelo menos, mas isso não era o que estava me incomodando, mas sim pelo homem que a segura na cintura e a criança, serão que essa era a sua família? Sua filha e seu... Marido? Aquela idéia me entristeceu Bella tinha uma família e eu não estava incluído nela.

- Edward? O que foi? – perguntou Jasper

- E se for Bella? – todos ficaram em silencio – Se for ela, é bem provável que já tenha uma família não acham?

- Ed! Pare de pensar nessas coisas, se ela tivesse nunca teria aceitado o seu pedido – _que_ _foi_ _não_ _exatamente_ _um_ _pedido_ _né!_ – completou Alice por pensamento

- Eu sei – eu disse olhando tristemente para a foto, Esme me abraçou

- Meu filho, não se preocupe com coisas sem nexo! Ela te ama! Eu sei que te ama, vejo isso nos olhos dela, como vejo nos seus! – ela disse

- É... A senhora tem razão! Estou fazendo uma tempestade num copo de água! – depois da minha crise de ciúmes temporária ficamos conversando sobre coisas banais para passar o tempo, a noite logo se tornou dia e Alice sempre me olhava e ria achando graça de alguma coisa:

- O que esta escondendo Alice? – eu estava tentando ler sua mente, mas ela me bloqueava cantarolando pela mente "Não vou contar" – Alice!

- Não adianta maninho, não vou mostrar, ver sua cara de surpreso não tem preço! – ela disse toda empolgada, ai droga to vendo que hoje não vai ser um bom dia...

- Bom Dia! – disse Bella descendo as escadas com um lindo sorriso angelical no rosto, Bem... Talvez seja sim um Bom dia. Fui a sua direção e a abracei pela cintura e quando ia beijá-la...

- Aiiiiiiiii que lindooooo! – disse Emmett teatralmente, Alice estava ao seu lado rindo e entrou na brincadeira de Emmett

- Bom dia, minha Bella! – disse Alice engrossando a voz e pegando nas mãos de Emmett – Dormiu bem meu amor?

- Ai, feito um anjinho! – disse Emmett com uma voz fina e piscando freneticamente, e os dois se abraçaram, todos riram dos dois palhaços.

- Hilários vocês dois! – eu disse – Mas vamos logo! Já estamos atrasados para o colégio! - quando eu disse colégio Alice começou a rir daquele jeito enigmático de novo, o que será que ela vai aprontar?

As aulas de hoje estavam passando mais devagar do que deveriam, quanto mais tempo ficava longe de Bella mais ansioso eu ficava, Bella estava do outro lado do colégio, estava tendo aula de trigonometria, eu via pelos pensamentos de seus colegas que o nojento e prepotente Mike Newton tentava chegar perto dela jogando charme em cima dela, claro que Bella nem percebia e nem ligava, mas sorria tentando ser educada, aquilo estava me enervando, só mais alguns segundos, Edward! Relaxa! Seis... Cinco... Quatro... Três... Dois... UM! Antes que o professor ou os alunos me percebessem já tinha saído da sala correndo bem rápido, nenhum dos alunos que já estavam fora da sala percebeu que eu havia passado por eles, cheguei a poucos segundos na sala de Bella, e a esperei lá fora de braços cruzados, os alunos aos poucos saiam da sala, mas não antes de me olharem surpresos, as meninas suspiravam o meu nome e os garotos bufavam o meu nome. Bella foi à última a sair sendo acompanhada do cachorro sem dono do Newton, quando ela me viu ela alargou seu sorriso que eu retribuo abrindo os meus braços para ela vir para mim, e foi o que ocorreu ela veio em minha direção e me abraçou fortemente me dando um selinho:

- Oi amor! – ela disse – tudo bem?

- Não!

- Por quê? O que foi? – ela me perguntou preocupada

- As mentes desses garotos são um tanto... Criativas em relação a você!

- Com ciúmes senhor Edward Cullen?

- Muita! Mas sei o que fazer nessas horas... – eu a puxei para mais perto de mim lhe dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego, quando vi que ela necessitava de ar parei de beijá-la – Agora sim... Estou mais calmo! – eu disse dando meu famoso sorriso torto fazendo a população feminina de a escola suspirar – Então... Vamos?

- Ok! – ela sussurrou, ela estava corada ainda recuperando do meu beijo, meus irmãos se juntaram a nós e fomos em direção ao estacionamento, nunca soltando as mãos de Bella. Ao chegarmos lá havia uma grande aglomeração de alunos perto do meu carro, será que ainda não se acostumaram com o meu carro? Mas ao chegar mais perto percebi que estavam em volta de outro carro ao lado do meu! Uma BMW preta... Tenho que admitir que eles tenham bom gosto! Reparei melhor no carro e vi que havia duas pessoas dentro carro, e fiquei muito surpreso quando vi quem eram!

- Com certeza essa cara de surpreso não tem preço! – disse Alice rindo, duas mulheres saíram do carro... Não posso acreditar!

- EDWARD! QUE SAUDADES! – uma das mulheres veio em minha direção e me abraçou fortemente pelo pescoço, pela quantidade de sorte que tenho por ter Bella tenho de azar por causa dessa grudenta!

- Tânia?

Fim do Capítulo


	16. Capítulo 15

Eu devo ter jogado pedra na cruz só pode! ISSO É A TREVAAAAAAAAA, QUE ELA TA FAZENDO AQUI? De um lado tenho a visão do paraíso a do outro... A do inferno! Alice estava ao lado de Jasper rindo da minha cara os dois! Emmett também... Não! Rindo não ele estava gargalhando ruidosamente apontando o dedo na minha cara.

- _Se ferrou! O Ed se ferrou!_ – pensou Emmett ainda gargalhando, os únicos que não estavam rindo era Rosálie, que olhava para Tânia mortalmente, ela nunca foi com a cara da Tânia, A Bella que olhava tudo com um pequeno sorriso e eu. Eu via no olhar de Bella que aquilo estava a incomodando, quando Tânia percebeu que havia alguém ao meu lado ela a encarou:

_- Uma humana?_ – Pensou Tânia a olhando indiferente, não gostei muito do jeito que ela a olhou – Ed, quem é ela? – Bella apertou mais minha mão, então fiz Tânia se desencostar de mim para abraçar Bella por trás beijando seu pescoço e a deixando corada, Tânia e a Kate nos encaravam descrentes, achando que aquela visão fosse uma ilusão, elas piscavam freneticamente ainda não acreditando então eu disse simplesmente:

- Tânia... Kate esta é a Bella MINHA namorada! – olhei para Bella e vi como ela ficou feliz – Meu amor esta são as... – ela não deixou terminar

- A família Denali não é? – ela perguntou sorrindo Kate e Tânia ficaram chocadas, e o resto de nós rimos de suas caras, Bella chegou perto de Kate que estava ao lado de Tânia e estendeu a mão – Prazer Kate! Meu nome é Isabela, mas pode me chamar de Bella – ela disse dando seu sorriso angelical, Kate não pode não retribuir aquele sorriso então quando elas apertaram as mãos Bella a abraçou como fez conosco quando foi conhecer a minha família

_- Tão... Linda! Até parece um anjo! – _pensouKatea abraçando de volta, ela nunca foi decompartilharabraçosousorrisos_, _mascomBellapareciaserautomático – Prazer Bella e... Bem-Vinda a nossa família! – Tânia olhou para a sua irmã séria, que Kate retribuiu – _É_ _uma_ _pena_, _mas_ _minha_ _irmã_ _perdeu_ _essa_ _batalha!_ – completou por pensamento. Ah, então ela veio tentar OUTRA vez em me seduzir, bufei com esse pensamento. Bella estava agora na frente de Tânia com um lindo sorriso tímido no rosto, e estendeu sua mão:

- Prazer Tânia, é um imenso prazer em te conhecer! – Tânia ainda estava digerindo a minha noticia, ela ficava de tempos em tempos olhando nos olhos de Bella, em suas mãos, e em mim

- _Namorando?_ – ela pensou, é ela ainda não tava acreditando, e ela não fez nenhum movimento para Bella. E a mesma já estava ficando meio sem graça, pois seu sorriso foi diminuindo pouco a pouco, e escutei Rosálie rosnar bem baixo vindo em nossa direção, mas Emmett a segurou sussurrando em seu ouvido

- Isso é entre eles! – ele disse agora sério, é agora a brincadeira acabou, olhei para a Alice que estava com um semblante triste.

_- Me perdoe Ed, não achei que a situação ficasse chata para Bella! – _elapensou

_- EDWARD! FAZ ALGUMA COISA! –_ berrou Rosálie em minha mente – _SE NÃO EU FAÇO! –_ ela estava louca para vir ao lado de Bella para ampará-la, então fui para perto de Bella e a segurei pela cintura, ela me olhou nos olhos me agradecendo, aquilo parece que deixou Tânia um pouco irritada...

- UMA HUMANA? – ela berrou, os alunos que ainda estavam no estacionamento pararam de andar para ouvir a nossa conversa e Bella automaticamente se encolheu atrás de mim, Alice e Rosálie foram para o seu lado, quem é ela para gritar com Bella?

- Tânia abaixe seu tom de voz, por favor, ok? Vamos para casa e lá poderemos conversar mais a vontade – eu olhei para Jasper pedindo ajuda, então como uma onda, a tranqüilidade passou por nós nos deixando mais calmos – Agora vamos para casa!

- Está bem! – disse Tânia com a voz seca, e fomos em direção aos nossos respectivos carros e saímos em direção a nossa casa.

***

Enquanto a família Cullen e os Denali estavam "conversando", há alguns metros entre as arvores e contra o vento estavam Felix e Demetri:

- Parece uma discussão, não acha meu irmão? – sugeriu Felix

- Sim, por que dois clãs tão unidos estão discutindo desse jeito? – a pergunta foi mais para si mesmo, foi quando ele repara em uma garota atrás de um dos Cullens – Mais uma boca para alimentar?

- O que?

- A garota atrás do Cullen, não estou lembrado dela, ela é uma nova Cullen ou Denali?

- O senhor Aro não disse nada sobre isso?

- Não! – foi quando um aroma maravilhoso toca seu rosto, ele inala aquele magnífico cheiro – É uma humana!

- Fazendo amizades? – zombou Felix sentindo o aroma também, e lambeu os lábios – Que aroma delicioso!

- Sim, o que será que ela esta fazendo com eles? É melhor ficarmos de olho, pode ser quem estamos procurando! – então os guarda Volturi foram atrás deles em sigilo para não serem pegos quando eles saíram em seus veículos, por que uma simples humana estaria com um clã de vampiros?

***

Ao entrarmos nos carros a euforia começou:

- EU JURO, QUE SE AQUELA RUIVA NOJENTA OLHAR TORTO DE NOVO PRA BELLA EU ARRANCO A CABEÇA DELA! – berrou Rosálie que estava sentada no colo de Emmett

- Se acalme meu amor! – disse Emmett tentando acalmá-la

- NÃO ME VENHA COM ESSA CONVERSINHA BARATA EMMET CULLEN, SÓ IREI ME ACALMAR QUANDO EU ARRANCAR OS OLHOS DAQUELA... SIRIGAITA!

- Foi minha culpa, eu queria tanto ver a cara de espanto do Ed, que nem pensei no "depois" me perdoem! – suplicava Alice todos estavam falando juntos, Bella estava ao meu lado encarando a janela quieta, ela não estava bem...

- Está tudo bem minha Bella? – quando eu perguntei todos pararam de falar e encararam Bella preocupados, então ela suspirou lentamente e se virou para nós com um lindo sorriso que não chegava a seus olhos.

- Esta tudo bem sim, obrigada por se preocupar!

- Bella... – disse Rosálie – Você não esta nada bem vejo em seus olhos minha querida - e todos nos assentimos. Aos poucos o sorriso foi diminuindo mostrando toda a sua tristeza ela se virou novamente para a janela e disse:

- Ela me odeia! – ficamos quietos

- Quem amiga? – perguntou Alice

- Tânia.

- É claro que não é só que... – Emmett tentou falar algo, mas ela o cortou

- Ela me odeia por que Edward me ama e não ela! Não do jeito que ela quer! – como sempre perceptiva.

- Ela não o ama Bella, ela só esta obcecada pelo Edward por que ele nunca a quis! – disse Jasper, mas aquilo a deixou ainda mais triste, e acabou enfurecendo ainda mais Rosálie.

- Eu vou matar aquela perua!

- Não Rose ta tudo bem, sério... É que sentir esse sentimento saindo dela por mim me deixou meio esquisita, não posso fazer ninguém sempre gostar de mim ou não, são eles que decidem isso livre arbítrio! – depois de suas palavras todos ficamos em silencio ate chegarmos a casa.

***

No carro de Tânia as coisas não estavam diferentes:

- Tânia, por que fez aquilo? Bella não fez nada pra você minha irmã! – disse Kate

- Fez sim! Ela nasceu não é? E agora ta agarrada ao MEU Edward! – disse Tânia rangendo os dentes.

- Ele nunca foi seu e você sabe disso!

- MAS ELE SERIA SE ELA NÃO ESTIVESSE LÁ! Tenho certeza que se ela não estivesse lá ele teria me abraçado de volta!

- Por educação...

- Que seja! Já estamos chegando! – todos os Cullens e a Bella estavam esperando por elas em frente a casa:

- Kate querida como esta? – perguntou Esme indo abraçá-las – E como esta Tânia querida?

- Estamos muito bem... – Tânia não deixou Kate terminar

- Vocês sabem o que seu filho esta fazendo? – Esme e Carlisle se olharam, Tânia encarava Bella – Você não tem idéia no que esta se metendo menina!

- Na verdade Tânia, Bella sabe sobre "nós" – disse Carlisle seriamente, ele e nem sua família e nem mesma sua própria irmã estavam gostando do jeito que ela tratava Bella, as Denali ficaram espantadas com a noticia.

- _prefere uma humana a alguém de sua própria espécie, Edward?_ – perguntou Tânia mentalmente para Edward. E o mesmo sentia a tristeza da vampira, ele não queria deixá-la triste.

- Tânia... Perdoe-me... Mas sabe que nunca daria certo por que...

- _por que eu não toquei seu coração, não é isso?- _ela completou mentalmente, ela não conseguia... Não suportaria ficar ali precisava pensar, então correu para a floresta, sem se importar com eles a chamando.

Continua...


	17. Capítulo 16

***

_Os Cullens foram muito duros com ela, _pensou Bella, mas acho que vai ficar tudo bem ela só precisa de um tempo só para si. Todos estavam quietos e muito tristes por Tânia, não queria vê-los daquele jeito, foi ai que eu me lembrei do presente...

- Hum, senhora Cullen? – Esme me olhou – Eu lhe trouxe algo que deixará seu jardim ainda mais bonito! – eu disse e os procurei o presente na minha bolsa todos ao meu redor ficaram curiosos – nã não, não valem espiar! – Mas aonde é que eles estão... Há achei! – Achei! – peguei o meu presente, mas ainda não mostrei a eles eu escondi atrás de mim!

- O que é querida? Estou ficando curiosa! – disse Esme

- Bom só pra começar, eu não sei se irão gostar do meu presente... É algo muito simples sabe... – eu disse meio sem-graça será que ela e os outros vão gostar? – Tome é pra você! – eu disse estendendo o meu presente que estava embrulhado, Esme pegou o presente com curiosidade e o desembrulhou e viram pequenas sementes os outros também viram o presente e todos me encararam com curiosidade, então eu sorri timidamente encolhendo meus ombros e disse – São Lírios, de variáveis cores, vi que não havia em seu jardim então eu pensei... – ela não deixou terminar, quero dizer nenhum deles até Kate me abraçaram todos de uma vez.

- Ah querida... Muito obrigada! – disse Esme emocionada – Os Lírios são as mais belas flores que existem! Irei plantá-las agora mesmo! Quer plantá-las comigo?

- Eu... Eu posso?

- Adoraria sua companhia! – disse Esme sorrindo pra mim maternalmente, então ela se virou para o restante – E vocês... Vejo que ainda não se alimentaram não é? – todos ficaram em silencio – Então é melhor irem caçar! Você também Edward! – disse olhando diretamente para Edward

- Mas Mãe...

- Não vem com isso Edward! Pode ficar tranqüilo meu bem eu e seu pai iremos cuidar dela está bem? – Edward me olhou vendo se era isso que eu queria, não queria ficar longe dele todas as vezes que nos distanciávamos eu sentia um buraco onde deveria estar o meu coração, mas vi que ele necessitava se alimentar então sorri em resposta o encorajando

- Está tudo bem Edward, pode ir estarei aqui quando voltar! – então ele suspirou e me abraçou bem apertado

- Logo estarei aqui ok? – eu assenti e ele me deu um selinho e partiu junto com seus irmãos

- Bem, agora que eles já foram que irmos plantar essas belezas em um lugar bem especial? – Perguntou Esme.

Estávamos nós duas plantando as sementes de Lírios, estávamos nos divertindo:

- Estou louca para ver como eles ficaram! – disse Esme entusiasmada

- O lírio é uma das flores mais antigas de que se tem notícia, faz parte de uma lista muito antiga de flores que foram consideradas mágicas pelo poder que teria de proteção contra bruxaria e más vibrações. – eu disse

- É mesmo? – perguntou Esme – Mais velha do que eu?

- A senhora pode ser velha, mas é uma mulher muito bela Esme, não só fisicamente, mas também em seu coração! – Eu estava de costas para ela ainda plantando quando sinto ela me abraçar e começar a chorar, sem lágrimas.

- Obrigada minha querida! Não sabe como estou feliz em tê-la em nossa família – ela fungou e depois de um tempo se endireitou – Bom, irei até a garagem pegar os fertilizantes e já volto esta bem?

- Quer ajuda?

- Não... Não precisa, volto bem rápido – e ela saiu, continuei plantando as sementinhas que faltavam, cantarolando, estava tão feliz que eu ate queria mostrar ao mundo a minha felicidade.

- Que lindo! – eu levei um susto, olhei para trás e vi era a Tânia que estava sorrindo estranhamente parecia meio falsa – São Lírios não é?

- Sim, são sim!

- Me desculpe pelo que ocorreu mais cedo, é que eu fiquei meio chocada com a noticia sabe!

- Está tudo bem, não precisa me dizer se não quiser Tânia

- Na verdade, eu quero dizer Bella! Sabe... Eu sempre gostei do Edward, ele é diferente dos outros, e ele também me ama, só que ainda não sabe!

- Mas é claro que ele te ama Tânia, só que não como você quer! – quando disse isso seu olhar ficou em chamas.

- Ah é mesmo? Minha querida você não o conhece... – não a deixei terminar

- Eu o conheço melhor do que você! – eu disse séria, então ela sorriu

- Cedo ou tarde ele vai se cansar de você! Com certeza ele vai você é só uma criança, ELE gosta de mulheres assim como eu, você será algo passageiro, e quando você for estarei bem aqui! – ela ainda sorria e quando me encarou e viu a minha tristeza seu sorriso se alargou mais ainda – ELE não te ama! – eu não conseguia olhar em seus olhos, será que era verdade? Será que ele me ama ou só finge? Minha cabeça estava a mil nessas possibilidades, mas meu coração dizia ao contrario aí eu me lembrei das palavras "dela", _Sempre siga o que seu coração disser! _E o que ele dizia?... Sim... Ele me ama, tenho certeza!

***

Eu sei que não era certo o que estava fazendo, mas ainda sim estava! Bella estava muito triste eu a deixei sem chão, se ela não tivesse se engraçado com o meu Edward poderíamos ate ser amigas:

- ELE não te ama! – repeti para ela e ela se encolheu, meu sorriso parecia que uma hora ou outra iria rasgar o meu rosto de tanta satisfação naquela cena, mas depois vi ela endireitando os ombros e me encarou de volta com determinação, e acabei dando um passo para trás, então ela me disse:

- Está mentindo! – não foi uma pergunta

- Não, não é ele não te ama, ele só esta brincando com você! – disse indiferente

- Continua mentindo! – ela disse séria, como ela pode saber? – Edward me AMA sim! Como eu o amo, nós nascemos um para o outro, isso já esta escrito nas estrelas e nem você, nem ninguém pode mudar isso! O que Deus quer assim será!

- E como pode ter certeza que está certo?

- Deus escreve o certo em linhas tortas! – Aquela garotinha ta acabando com a minha paciência! Quem ela pensa que é para me dizer essas coisas hã? Vou fazer ela se arrepender! Era bem provável que ela tinha visto o ódio estampado em meus olhos, pois ela estava pálida, e suas pernas tremiam, quando estava indo em sua direção lhe dar uma lição sinto alguém segurando meus pulsos quando me viro vejo Edward me encarando com ódio, todos estavam ali me encarado sérios.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Tânia? – ele perguntou rispidamente

- Edward... Eu... Eu... Foi ela que começou!

- Minha irmã... Por quê? – Perguntou Kate tristemente

- Por quê? Por quê? Deve ser por que Edward devia ser MEU, SÓ MEU E NÃO DESSA AÍ!

- Ela tem nome Tânia, ela se chama Bella, e outra coisa que tenho pra te dizer é... Eu NÃO SOU SEU! SE TOCA GAROTA! NUNCA FUI E NUNCA SEREI! TÁ ME ENTENDENDO?

- Mas...

- Mas nada Tânia, estamos muito decepcionados com você – disse Carlisle seriamente – Você poderia tê-la machucado!

- Se você tocasse num fio de cabelo dela eu juro que eu ia desmembrá-la parte por parte – disse Rosálie sombriamente

- Também estou muito decepcionada com você minha irmã - disse Kate, todos... Todos estavam contra mim, por causa dessa daí? Não posso acreditar!

- Pode acreditar Tânia, todos nós a amamos, EU a amo e não deixarei uma garota mimada como você tocá-la! – disse Edward.

Eu TINHA que sair dali não conseguiria ficar ali encarando a MINHA FAMILIA me olhando desse jeito, me soltei dos braços de Edward e corri novamente em direção a floresta, mas dessa vez ninguém me chamou de volta, corri mais rápido que eu podia até chegar a um pequeno riacho, e me encarei o meu reflexo na água, por quê? O que aquela garota fez com eles? Percebi que "eles" estavam atrás de mim, eu sabia quem eram então nem me virei e somente disse:

- É ela!

Fim do Capítulo


	18. Capítulo 17

Todos nós estávamos olhando na direção em que Tânia foi à mente dela estava tão confusa, não conseguia entender nada!

- _O que minha irmã te na cabeça? –_ pensou Kate tristemente, foi quando escutamos um choro bem baixo, havíamos nos esquecido de minha Bella, ela estava ajoelhada se abraçando e lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

- Bella... – fui a sua direção – se acalme já acabou me perdoe meu amor, isso nunca mais irá acontecer – ela simplesmente assentiu, ela não dizia nada estava em choque ainda.

- Leve-a para dentro Edward, ela precisa se deitar – disse Carlisle, então peguei Bella em meus braços e a levei para casa, todos estavam muito preocupados com ela, eu a coloquei no sofá para descansar.

- Relaxe meu amor – eu disse em seu ouvido

- Esta bem – ela sussurrou com a voz embargada – Eu só preciso ficar um pouco sozinha, tudo bem?

- Claro meu amor, tudo o que quiser! – eu disse e beijei sua testa e eu e minha família saímos para deixá-la mais confortável

***

Estava chegando a hora eu podia sentir isso dentro de mim! Meu tempo era curto, e eu ainda tinha tanta coisa que queria fazer... Acho que terei fazer só as mais importantes e a que eu mais desejo fazer, acho que eu precisaria de ajuda será que...

- Rosálie? Alice? – eu as chamei, eu estava olhando pela janela da sala, a vista dali era maravilhosa dali para se ver onde os lindos lírios iriam nascer.

- O que foi minha querida? Esta se sentindo bem? – perguntou Rosálie preocupada ao entrar na sala junto com Alice

- estou sim, sabe eu queria conversar com as duas, em particular – ou seja, longe da mente de Edward – completei por pensamento

- Ah é claro amiga vamos dar uma volta... E NEM PENSE EM NOS SEGUIR EDWARD SABE QUE EU SABEREI! – E lá fomos nós em direção a cidade elas me levaram para o parquinho, o mesmo onde eu contei a minha história a Rosálie

- Sabe... – eu comecei – Minha vida nunca foi um conto de fadas, sempre tive que lutar muito pelo que anseio, mas depois que conheci vocês em carne e osso, minha vida se transformou, e percebi que quando Edward entrou em minha vida eu finalmente tive meu conto de fadas, ele me deu tanta coisa e eu nunca dei nada em troca

- Claro que deu minha amiga, você trouxe meu irmão de volta! – disse Alice alegremente

- Alice tem razão minha querida, eu nunca vi meu irmão tão feliz! – disse Rosálie amorosamente

- Obrigada meninas, mas tem algo que quero muito dar a ele, algo que é muito importante para mim, eu quero mostrar a ele como ele é importante em minha vida, mas não sei como! Então eu queria saber se vocês não me ajudariam?

- É claro que vamos te ajudar! Adorei – disse Alice batendo palmas – Mas o que você quer dar... – nessa hora Alice ficou com o olhar vago devia estar vendo o que eu queria dar a ele, depois de um tempo ela me encarou surpresa – Oh, Bella é mesmo que quer?

- Sim! – Alice abriu um grande sorriso pra mim e me abraçou, Rosálie nos olhava com curiosidade

- Afinal o que você quer dar a ele? – ela perguntou

- Oh, Rosálie você não vai acreditar ela quer...

***

PUTA QUE PARUI! ONDE ELAS FORAM? Já faz muito tempo que elas saíram e ainda não voltaram! O que será que aconteceu? Será que ela esta bem?

- Edward, fica calmo ok? – disse Jasper

- Como vou me acalmar, Bella quando saiu daqui ela não estava nada bem, e sem contar que faz muito tempo que saíram!

- Meu filho não faz nem meia hora que saram daqui – disse Esme sorrindo

- Que seja! – eu não conseguia parar quieto estava ficando nervoso

- Edward, dá pra parar, por favor! Você ta me deixando louco! – disse Jasper – fica calmo elas devem ter saído para conversar!

- Devem estar fazendo uma reuniãozinha só para garotas! – disse Emmett – _sabe Edward, aquelas reuniões em que as mulheres se juntam para fofocar, e com direito a chamar um streapper! – _completou por pensamento

- EMMETT!

- Brincadeirinha, brincadeirinha, Bellinha é inocente demais pra isso!

- Inocente para o que? – Perguntou Esme

- Nada mãe, Emmett só ta querendo me irritar só isso! – eu já estava no meu limite. Ok! Acalma-se Edward, daqui a pouco ela estará aqui contigo relax! E o tempo foi passando...

- Bom é melhor eu ir trabalhar, meu turno irá começar daqui a pouco! – disse Carlisle saindo – Então aquela meia hora se transformou em uma, uma e vinte, uma e quarenta, duas, duas e vinte... MAS QUE MERDA! CADE ELAS? Eu não vou mais esperar vou procurá-las, mas quando eu ia sair de casa elas chegam, quero dizer nem todas Bella não estava com elas.

- Onde está Bella? – eu perguntei nervoso

- Calma senhor nervozinho, Bella esta na casa dela e... – disse Alice rindo, e de novo ela estava me bloqueando

- Bella esta te esperando Edward – disse Rosálie sorrindo ela também não deixava ler suas mentes, ergui uma sobrancelha quando elas olharam minha cara de curiosidade elas se olharam e começaram a rir

- O que ta rolando aqui? – eu perguntei

- Nada! – elas responderam

- Rsrs é melhor ir agora, Bella esta ansiosa pra te ver! – disse Alice rindo. Nem pensei duas vezes fui em direção a garagem e sai lá no meu volvo e fui em direção a casa de Bella. A casa estava num completo silencio a não ser por um coração que batia acelerado, Bella estava nervosa, quando eu ia bater na porta Bella a abre me deixando no vácuo, e quando eu a olhei...

- Be... Bella?

- Sim Edward?

- Isso... Você... Isso é pra sair? – ela me olhou de um jeito diferente e me disse sorrindo

- Gostou?

- Sim... – eu devia ta babando agora

- Que bom, venha Edward, quero lhe dar algo! – Ela me levou para o andar de cima, indo em direção ao seu quarto, ela hesitou em abri-la ela suspirou e abriu, deixando me entrar primeiro, fiquei estático o quarto estava completamente diferente da ultima vez que estive aqui, Meu Deus! Será que...

- E o que seria o meu presente Bella – eu disse com a voz rouca. Ela chegou por trás de mim, me abraçando e sussurrou perto do meu ouvido:

- Minha Pureza!

Fim do Capítulo


	19. Capítulo 18

Ok! Onde estão as câmeras?... Agora eu entendo o porquê da Rose e Alice estarem me bloqueando!

- Bella... – eu suspirei fechando os meus olhos, enquanto a sentia acariciando o meu rosto e lentamente se inclinar em minha direção me beijando suavemente em meus lábios, a cada toque eu deixava a minha consciência ser comandada pelo meu desejo de te-la, ela desceu suas delicadas mãos acariciando o meu pescoço até chegar ao meu casaco o tirando lentamente nunca desviávamos o olhar um do outro, nessa hora eu nem mais sabiam que eu era, Bella me levava para algum lugar, mas eu não sabia onde, pois estava muito ocupado me perdendo naquele par de olhos chocolate derretidos, quando percebi Bella havia me sentado na cama que estava completamente decorado com pétalas rosa vermelhas em cima de um colchão branco como a neve, Bella se ajoelhou em minha frente e vi em seu olhar... Determinação... Amor... Paixão... Desejo, naquela hora eu via minha Bella de outra forma, não como um anjo, o meu anjo e sim uma mulher... A Minha Mulher! Eu a queria tanto mais tanto, estava entrando em combustão, mas... Não era certo! Não posso fazer isto com ela, e se Eu a machuca - lá? – Be... Bella... – ela estava desabotoando minha blusa naquele momento não conseguia raciocinar com ela me tocando daquele jeito E vestindo aqueles trajes... Bella estava usando uma camisola que ia até seus tornozelos da cor branca o tecido caia muito bem em seu corpo e mostrando suas delicadas curvas, as alças da camisola eram bem finas que iam até o final de suas costas fazendo um "X", e a camisola tinha um pequeno decote nada muito vulgar, mas a deixando- a ainda mais... Tentadora, MAIS QUE DROGA! NÃO CONSIGO PENSAR! – Bella! – eu segurei seus pulsos a fazendo me encarar – Bella isso não é certo!

- E por que não é certo Edward?

- Bella... – eu comecei a mexer em meus cabelos convulsivamente, não tinha uma resposta concreta naquele momento – Você não está preparada... E eu também acho que não estou! – eu suspirei

- Por que não? – ela disse ainda sentada a minha frente me olhando nos olhos

- Bella... Eu posso te machucar! – eu confessei meus temores – E ainda acima de tudo poderás se arrepender! Não quero que sofra! – coloquei minha cabeça entre minhas pernas fechando bem apertado os meus olhos.

- Edward? – ela começou a chegar mais perto de mim – Edward olhe para mim! – ela pegou o meu em suas mãos para que eu a olhasse – Você nunca irá me machucar! – quando eu ia abrir a boca ela colocou o dedo indicador em meus lábios – eu sei que pode me machucar, mas você não quer isso, livre-arbítrio lembra-se? Você escolhe o seu caminho ninguém mais, e qual foi sua escolha meu amor? Não foi ficar comigo apenas comigo e não por causa de meu sangue? – eu assenti para ela silenciosamente então ela sorriu – Viu? Você nunca vai me machucar por esse motivo... Por que você me ama como eu te amo Edward! Nunca me senti tão viva como me sinto agora, este coração – ela pegou a minha e a colocou em cima de seu peito – Este Coração, ainda só está batendo por você, eu sou sua de corpo e alma – ela inspirou fechando os olhos e os abrindo lentamente – Mas ainda não estou completa – ela apertou ainda mais a minha mão em seu peito me fazendo engolir seco – Por favor, Edward, me faça sentir completa, minha alma clama pela sua... Torne-me mulher Edward... A sua eterna mulher! – Meu desejo de te-la venceu-me, depois desta declaração ao vivo, não conseguiria dizer sequer um Não, então faria o seu e o meu desejo em realidade... Transformá-la em MINHA Mulher!

**Carlisle POV**

Havia acabado de sair de casa, minha família aos poucos esta crescendo e só de pensar que há muito tempo atrás fui um ser sozinho, nunca imaginei ter uma família, queria tanto que meus pais ainda estivessem aqui para mostrar a eles a NOSSA família, mesmo não sendo pais de "sangue" são de coração. Já estava na entrada do hospital quando uma enfermeira veio em minha direção nervosa:

- Doutor Carlisle! Graças a Deus o senhor chegou temos três pacientes em estado grave, um já entrou na sala de operação, só estávamos esperando pelo senhor!

- E qual foi o tipo de acidente?

- Pelo que fomos informados a família estava voltando para casa de um passeio em família, quando um carro desgovernado os acerta, o motorista fugiu, no que me disseram estava bêbado.

- E sabem já quem são os pacientes?

- Ainda não só o que sabemos são: um homem que esta em estado mais crítico e que acabou de entrar na sala de operação, uma mulher que também esta em estado critica, mas não tanto quanto o primeiro e uma menininha acham que é filha do casal.

- Hum... – fui em direção a sala de cirurgia, a cirurgia foi muito delicada e infelizmente o homem acabou não sobrevivendo, não gosto quando morrem em minha mesa de cirurgia, mesmo tentando de tudo me sinto responsável. Então fui correndo para outra sala de cirurgia pra ver se precisavam de ajuda com a outra paciente, quando cheguei ela estava ainda consciente.

- Onde estou? Onde... Onde esta Ian? Onde esta o meu marido? Ca... Cadê a minha filha? – ela estava ficando a cada segundo mais nervosa, então fui a sua direção para tentar acalmá-la

- Acalme-se, a senhora sofreu um terrível acidente não se mova sim? – ela me olhou no fundo dos meus olhos como se pudesse me ler.

- Ele não esta mais entre nós não é? – ela me perguntou tristemente com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

- Infelizmente seu marido faleceu sim senhora, ele... Ele não sobreviveu aos ferimentos! Mas se acalme faremos de tudo para que possa melhorar ok? – ela me deu um fraco sorriso negando com a cabeça

- Não... Não vou sobreviver, eu... Eu sinto... Que esta chegando... A minha hora... Minha... Minha filhinha... Eu não queria ir, queria tanto vê-la crescer, ver seu sorriso mais uma vez... Doutor?

- Sim?

- Qual é seu nome?

- Carlisle Cullen, senhora

- Carlisle... – ela sussurrou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Me promete... Promete-me que a minha filhinha sobreviverá, e que ela será muito mais muito... Feliz... ?

PI... PI... PI... PI... PI... PI... PI...

- Sim

- E também diga a ela que eu a amo muito que é e... Sempre será minha... Pedra mais preciosa de todo... O mundo. O senhor promete Carlisle PROMETE? – ela disse apertando minha mão, ela olhava para todo o lugar tentando me encontrar.

PI................PI...............PI..............PI...............PI

- Sim... Eu prometo! – então Ela parou de me procurar e fechou os olhos e sorriu

- Obrigada...

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Suas caíram ao lado de corpo ela havia ido, e me deixado com uma missão que terei e irei cumprir!

Um casal tão jovem começando a vida, e tem que acabar assim? Fui em direção ao quarto onde estava a menina, e quando encontrei havia uma pediatra ao seu lado:

- Elizabeth, com esta a criança? – eu perguntei pegando das mãos da Médica a prancheta.

- Nada bem doutor Cullen... Acho que ela não sobreviverá! – disse a médica tristemente – Pobrezinha... Tão jovem – ela disse afagando a cabeça da menina – Queria tanto poder te salvar minha pequena... Mas não sei como! – E saiu do quarto os prantos, fui em direção a criança e me sentei numa cadeira ao seu lado, e agora? O que farei? Eu prometi aquela mãe que a salvaria, mas como... Como?

_Carlisle... – _levanto minha cabeça que estava encostada na parede para ver quem me chamou, mas não havia ninguém na sala exceto eu e a menina... Devo estar ficando louco... – _Não Carlisle não esta ficando louco!_ – disse a voz dando uma risada, mas o estranho é que não tinha medo dessa voz ao contrario me sentia bem com ela.

- Quem é você? Onde você esta? – eu perguntei

- _Eu estou onde você menos imagina!_

_- _E onde seria?

- _Dentro de seu coração meu filho!_

- O que?

- _Sim... É isso mesmo... Sou eu meu filho, O pai de todos os pais, eu vim ao seu pedido!_

- Eu... O chamei?

- _Inconscientemente... Sim, Não queres ajuda?_

- Pode salvá-la meu pai? – eu perguntei com esperança

- _Não meu filho, Mas tu sabes de alguém que possa!_

- Mas quem teria este poder?

- _A resposta esta dentro de você! Pense e reflita e não se esqueça... Sempre estarei contigo! _– e a voz foi embora, quem... Quem poderia ajudar esta pobre criança? Alguém que eu conheça? Quem?... Quem?... BELLA!

Fim do Capítulo

Esta aqui meus amores um novo capitulo!!! XD ( já não era sem tempo! ¬¬)

E me desculpem pela demora, é que estou numa semana meio SAD, é gente muita coisa aconteceu neste tempinho que estive OFF, provas, trabalhos e o principal minha vozinha faleceu, este cap. aqui é em homenagem a minha vozinha que descanse em paz!!!

Bom, chega de tristeza espero que gostem!!! Beijosss

Enya


	20. Capítulo 19

**Edward Cullen**

Não existiam palavras para demonstrar o meu sentimento naquele momento, quando Bella me disse que era incompleta eu não sabia o que ela quis dizer, mas agora eu sei, eu sei como ela se sentia... Não completa... Estávamos deitamos completamente nus na cama, a luz do luar naquela noite estava maravilhosamente perfeita, a luz do luar conseguia chegar até a NOSSA cama iluminando a MINHA mulher, Bella estava deitava com as costas viradas para cima com a cabeça apoiada em meu peito, ela estava dormindo profundamente, eu não conseguia desviar o meu olhar dela a única coisa que queria fazer era só isso e me esquecer do resto do mundo.

- Edward? – minha amada acordou...

- Sim, meu amor? – ela me olhou por um momento surpresa que depois se transformou em alegria

- Então não foi um sonho? – ela me perguntou me abraçando pela cintura

- O que não foi um sonho? – eu perguntei retribuindo o seu abraço

- Você me tornando sua mulher – ela disse abaixando timidamente a cabeça e o tom de sua voz.

- Sim, agora nem que você quisesse poderá se livrar de mim! Agora a senhorita é minha de corpo e alma, como eu sou seu! – eu disse chegando perto de seus lábios a beijando delicadamente a fazendo suspirar. A cada minuto nossos beijos se tornavam mais e mais urgentes, nossos corpos se juntavam cada vez mais como se quisessem se fundir em um só, eu sentia a necessidade de tocá-la de tomá-la como minha mais uma vez e eu via em seu olhar que era o que ela queria, nossas respirações estavam entrecortadas pelo nosso desejo de toque entre nós, Deus! Como amo esta mulher! Eu a queria, eu queria me sentir completo novamente, eu iria tomá-la de novo como minha até que meu celular tocou, rosnei de insatisfação, me distanciei de Bella que gemeu pela falta de meu toque, eu sei como ela se senti, fui procurar meu celular que estava dentro das minhas calças em algum lugar do quarto, SÓ PODE SER GOZAÇÃO! QUEM EM SÃ CONSCIENCIA IRIA ME TELEFONAR JUSTO AGORA... Carlisle?

- Carlisle? O que houve?

- Edward! Você está com a Bella ai? – ele me perguntou apressado

- Sim, aconteceu algo?

- Meu filho, eu sei que é muito tarde para Bella, mas serei que poderia trazê-la aqui, eu lhe contarei o que ouve pessoalmente, é urgente!

- Tudo bem daqui a pouco estaremos aí! – ao desligar o celular eu suspirei me virei para olhar para Bella que estava sentada na cama com o seu corpo coberto com o lençol que se emoldurava perfeitamente em seu corpo, Bella me olhava curiosa, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado.

- Quem era?

- Carlisle... Bella, ele me pediu para levá-la ao hospital, não sei para o que, mas parecia nervoso, tudo bem se formos? – ela me olhou no fundo dos meus olhos depois olhou pela janela como se alguém a tivesse chamado e deu um leve sorriso, e quando voltou a me olhar vi que havia algo diferente que não sabia distinguir.

- É melhor irmos, - ela disse simplesmente se levantando da cama e indo em direção ao seu armário, enquanto ela se trocava eu a olhava, já estava vestido me trocava bem rápido (Helloooo, Vampiro gostoso na área!), ela parecia distante o que será que passa pela aquela cabecinha? Eu fui a sua direção, quando a mesma já estava devidamente vestida e a abracei por trás.

- Está tudo bem? – eu perguntei perto de seu ouvido, então ela deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro e respirou fundo, e levou sua mão direita até o meu rosto acariciando-o.

- Não é nada meu amor, só estou me preparando pelo que irei fazer! – Ok! Não entendi nada!

- Se preparando para que? – ela se virou lentamente para mim, e me deu o mais belo de seus sorrisos.

- Meu Edward hoje eu lhe darei o seu último ensinamento!

Estávamos indo em direção ao hospital sem nenhuma palavra a ser dita, não precisávamos dizer nada um para o outro só um simples olhar já dizia o que o outro sentia e queria Meu Pai, eu o amo tanto! Quando Edward disse que Carlisle queria-me ver já sabia ao que ele se referia... A hora estava chegando. Ao chegarmos ao hospital Carlisle já nos esperava no estacionamento:

- Onde ela está Carlisle? – eu perguntei, ele me olhou espantado por um momento, eu sorri para ele que o mesmo retribuiu

- Venha querida, espero que possa ajudá-la! – ele disse nos levando para dentro, Edward deve ter lido na mente de Carlisle o que estava ocorrendo

- Será que consegue? – ele me perguntou apertando minha mão e eu olhei para ele e sorri.

- Se Deus quer assim, então assim será! – eu disse, já estávamos em frente ao quarto da pequena, Carlisle me olhou com dúvida nos olhos, eu cheguei perto dele e toquei seu ombro – Farei o que eu puder para salvá-la! – então eu abri lentamente a porta, então eu a vi, a pequenina estava deitada numa cama com lençóis brancos, estava tão pálida para uma criança, se remexia muito devia estar com muita dor, pobrezinha...

- Faz pouco tempo que ela acordou, o estado dela está piorando cada vez mais... Nem a morfina esta mais fazendo efeito – disse Carlisle dando um suspiro cansado.

- Você fez tudo que estava ao seu alcance Carlisle... Agora é a minha vez! – dei um grande suspiro e fui em direção a pequena com Edward e Carlisle em meu encalço. Quando cheguei perto da pequena eu acariciei suas bochechas a fazendo me encarar com o rosto contorcido de dor.

- Dói... – Ela disse num sussurro

- Eu sei... Qual é o seu nome meu amor? – perguntei acariciando sua cabeça

- Nessy.

- Nessy... Que lindo nome você tem! – eu disse sorrindo, então ela corou

- Você é um anjo? Veio me buscar para me levar para a minha mamãe e meu papai? – eu simplesmente a olhei nos olhos... A pobrezinha já sabia que seus pais não estavam mais entre nós.

- Não meu amor, não irei levá-la onde seus pais estão, não é sua hora ainda minha pequena Nessy! – ela fez carinha de choro fechando os olhinhos derramando várias lágrimas.

- Eles me deixaram... Eles me... Prometeram que... Sempre estariam comigo! – ela disse entre soluços.

- Mas quem disse que eles não cumprirão esta promessa? Eles não foram embora minha pequena... Eles sempre estarão aqui dentro – eu coloquei suas mãos em cima de seu peito – E eu tenho certeza que o que eles mais querem é que seja feliz meu amor.

- Para onde eles irão?

- Para o céu meu amor, junto com outras pessoas boas, perto de Deus, sabe que é ele?

- É o papai do céu? – eu sorri e assenti menininha esperta!

Eu não podia acreditar no que nos meus olhos estavam vendo! A cada toque de Bella a Pequena Nessy voltava a sua cor normal, seus batimentos cardíacos estavam se normalizando a cada segundo! Parecia que dor mais sentia... Bella a estava curando, mas parecia que cada vez mais que Bella a tocava Bella enfraquecia.

- _Meu Deus! Está funcionando!_ – pensou Carlisle alegremente, ele estava feliz por que a pequenina estava melhorando cada vez mais, até eu estava feliz pela Nessy, era uma linda garotinha, naquele momento eu senti algo diferente em meu peito algo que não sei explicar... Mas eu sentia uma grande alegria se expandindo pelo meu corpo, eu sentia quase a mesma necessidade de proteção que tenho com Bella eu sentia pela aquela pequena, as duas estavam rindo, Bella se virou pra mim curiosa e me olhou bem no fundo de meus, não sei o que ela viu só o que eu sei é que ela estava tremendamente feliz com o viu, mordendo os lábios ela esticou sua mão em minha direção que sem demora eu tomei fazendo nossas mãos se entrelaçarem, ela me trouxe perto da pequena Nessy que nos olhava curiosa.

- Meu amor... Este é Edward! – a pequena sorriu timidamente para mim e eu retribui o seu sorriso.

- Olá! – eu disse

- Oi

- Está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou Carlisle sorrindo, Nessy ficou corada ainda mais

- Sim, a minha anja da guarda me salvou! – ela disse esboçando um largo sorriso com uma janelinha, logo depois ouvimos um barulho estranho...

- Parece que alguém está com fome! – Disse Bella olhando para a menina carinhosamente fazendo a mesma corar – Vou lhe trazer algo... Carlisle poderia me ajudar?

- Claro Bella! – _Por que será que ela não chamou o Edward para ir com ela?_ – Carlisle se perguntou.

- Edward fique aqui só um pouquinho com a Nessy – ela me disse me dando um sigilo beijo depois olhou para a menina – Farei algo bem gostoso para você ok?

- Ta... – então os dois saíram me deixando com a menina.

Ainda não tinha entendido o porquê de Bella ter me chamado para ir com ela ao invés de ter chamado o meu filho, já estávamos chegando à copa da cozinha dos funcionários quando Bella se apoiou na parede respirando pesadamente e muito pálida.

- Bella! – fui a sua direção antes que a mesma caísse no chão – O que houve? – eu toquei em sua testa – Você está muito quente! – fiquei espantado

- Não é nada Carlisle, isto só é a conseqüência do ato que acabei de fazer! – ela sussurrou dando em leve sorriso

- Me perdoe não devia ter pedido isso, se eu soubesse que aconteceria isto com você nunca lhe pediria para fazer! – eu disse a levando até a uma cadeira assentando ali – Como está se sentindo? – comecei a examiná-la

- Estou bem, sério ta tudo bem, só um pouco zonza, mas logo irei melhorar – ela disse me olhando nos olhos, tinha algo estranho em seu olhar parecia estar escondendo algo... – Bom é melhor começar a preparar algo para ela, poderia me ajudar?

- Claro!

Já fazia um tempo que eles haviam saído, já estava ficando preocupado, Carlisle estava muito longe para ler sua mente, a pequena Nessy brincava com uma boneca que uma médica trouxe para ela, era incrível como eu gostava da companhia de outra pessoa que não fosse de minha família e de Bella...

- Nessy? – eu a chamei ela me olhou curiosa – Posso te perguntar algo? – ela assentiu voltando a brincar com a boneca – Não fique triste, mas... Como sabia que seus pais... Foram embora?

- Mais eles não foram tio Ed! Como minha anja disse meu papai e minha mamãe, estão aqui dentro – ela apontou para o seu coração

- Sim, mas como sabia? – eu perguntei curioso, então ela abaixou bem devagar a boneca e me olhou nos olhos tristemente

- Eu sonhei com eles, eles me disseram que iriam para um lugar onde eu não poderia ir por enquanto, disseram para eu ser boazinha, para que eu seja feliz, que eles me amam muito e que estarão comigo, mas de uma forma que não irei conseguir ver – ela disse abaixando a cabeça e vi lágrimas caindo na coberta que a cobria, eu não sei o que deu em mim, só o que eu sei é que estava a abraçando fazendo carinho em sua cabeça, enquanto seus soluços ficavam mais audíveis.

- Shhh calma pequena ta tudo bem, eu to aqui, nada vai acontecer, Shhh, como Bella e seus pais disseram eles não foram embora eles sempre estarão com você! – aquela sensação de proteção veio a tona outra vez um sentimento estranho se apoderou de mim parecia...

- É amor! – e me virei e vi minha Bella entrando com uma bandeja com uma sopa com pãezinhos e um suco – Trouxe algo bem gostoso pra você, sopa!

- Obaaaa! – disse Nessy alegremente se sentando feito uma mocinha na cama para comer, enquanto Bella e Nessy ficavam conversando Carlisle me chamou para conversar comigo:

- Edward, Bella não está nada bem!

- Eu sei, percebi quando ela começou a ajudar a Nessy – eu suspirei – Acho melhor levá-la para casa pra descansar!

- Sim meu filho, eu também já estou indo embora, meu horário já acabou já faz um tempo!

- E Nessy?

- A Dra. Smith cuidara dela, não se preocupe, ela esta em boas mãos! – ele disse colocando as mãos em meu ombro. Fomos para o quarto e vimos a mais bela das visões Bella e a pequena Nessy dormindo abraçadas – A pobrezinha deve estar muito cansada, leve-a para descansar Edward! – eu fui em direção a elas e peguei Bella em meus braços levando-a para o carro. Quando chegamos a sua casa eu a levei para o quarto colocando-a na cama e a cobrindo, ela estava com febre, eu fiquei abraçado a ela até que sua temperatura abaixasse, quando meu celular tocou novamente:

- EDWARD! – disse Alice – OS SERES ENCAPUSADOS ESTÃO DE VOLTA! ELES ESTÃO CIRCULANDO NOVAMENTE A CASA DE BELLA! – quando ouvi aquilo eu rosnei baixo para não acorda minha amada – JÁ ESTAMOS CHEGANDO NÃO SAIA PARA ENFRENTÁ-LOS! – bem que eu queria, mas deixá-la a mercê assim não dá! Foi quando eu escuto a mente deles...

- _Parece que há um deles lá dentro... _– pensou um deles

- _Será que devemos nos preocupar com este?_ – pensou o outro. Não agüentei fui atrás deles, eles me escutaram e correram de mim

- Merda... Você corre heim! – me zombou um deles

- Não diga! Posso fazer mais do que isso! – disse correndo ainda mais, estava chegando perto deles quando escuto minha família

- Edward, nós estamos aqui – disse Carlisle, Emmett conseguiu chegar perto de um e o agarrou, o outro quando viu que seu companheiro em apuros deu meia volta e tentou atacar Emmett, mas foi impedido por Jasper.

- Por que querem atacar a Bella? – perguntou Jasper com raiva

- Atacar? – um deles riu debochando de Jasper que foi acompanhado de seu amigo – Quem disse que queremos atacá-la garoto? Nós queremos protegê-la!

- _Essa voz..._ – pensou Carlisle – _Me parece estranhamente familiar!_

- Não brinque com a gente... Podemos ser não tão bonzinhos – disse Emmett agarrando o pescoço de um deles

- SOLTE-A!!! – berrou o outro

- Espere Emmett! – disse Carlisle indo em direção a Jasper e o encapuzado, e foi tirando lentamente até mostrar o rosto do ser...

- James? – perguntou Carlisle que ficou petrificado, ele foi em direção ao o outro e tirou o capuz mostrando uma belíssima mulher – Victória?

- Oi meu filho! – disse a mulher dando um leve sorriso

- Oh, filhão! Será que dá pra você pedir para os... Meus "netos" soltarem a sua mãe e teu velho aqui? – Hã? Peraí?

- Pai... – fui em direção de Carlisle – Por acaso eles são...

- Sim, Edward! Eles são Victória e James... Os meus pais! – Oh merda!

- Emmett, Jasper, soltem eles! – disse Carlisle ainda surpreso, meus irmãos fizeram o que ele pediu, Victória olhou para cada um de nós e depois fechou os olhos bem apertados.

- Meu filho... Por favor, me diz que tem outro filho!

- Desculpe, mas... Por quê?

- Deve ser por que vocês fizeram uma baita de uma burrada, deve ser por isso! – disse o tal do James com raiva – É um bando de moleques! – resmungou ele

- James! – repreendeu Victória ela me olhou nos olhos – A Bella não está sozinha não é?... – silencio – NÃO É? – ela berrou desesperada – AI MEU DEUS VOCES A DEIXARAM SOZINHA? COMO PODEM? TEMOS QUE CORRER! – os dois começaram a correr indo em direção a casa de Bella, mas por que eles estavam tão nervosos em suas mentes só ouvia "Por favor, que não seja tarde demais", foi quando eu ouvi em suas mentes... Volturi!

- Não! – eu rosnei correndo ainda mais para a casa dela, quando cheguei senti um cheiro diferente, por favor, que ela esteja lá em cima dormindo! Corri lá pra cima e quando eu entro... Vazio... Deus...

- BELLA! – corri para o seu banheiro não havia ninguém lá, eu a procurei por todos os cantos da casa, mas a mesma estava completamente sozinha! Deus... Eles a levaram! Era uma armadilha!

Fim do Capítulo


	21. Capítulo 20

**Aro POV**

Já fazia muito tempo que os meus melhores soldados haviam saído à procura de minha pedra mais valiosa... Isabella! Desde que eu e meus irmãos soubemos dos milagres que uma garotinha estava fazendo ficamos muito intrigados com isso!

_COMEÇO DO FLASHBACK_

_- Uma humana? Fazendo milagres? Só pode estar brincando conosco jovem vampiro! – disse Caius zangado, para ele tudo era impossível, meu irmão tem uma mente muito fechada para a imaginação!_

_- Espere meu irmão... – eu disse a Caius indo em direção ao jovem vampiro – Como sabe disso meu jovem?_

_- Eu mesmo a vi meu soberano! Eu a vi fazendo tal milagre! – ele disse maravilhado_

_- Importasse se me mostrasse? – perguntei esticando minha mão_

_- De forma alguma! – ele abaixou a cabeça para que eu o tocasse, então o toquei e vi no que ele se referia. Em um pequeno vilarejo não muito longe de Volterra, em uma campina aberta, várias crianças brincando, mas uma me chamou a atenção, uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos meio avermelhados quando exposto a luz com olhos na cor de chocolate derretido, sorria correndo atrás das crianças menores. O jovem vampiro estava à espreita entre as arvores, estava faminto ele iria se alimentar das crianças que estavam perto dele, até que um homem aparece e ele não parecia nada bem..._

_- Por favor, me ajudem... – disse o homem caindo no chão, às crianças começaram a ficar apavoradas chamando os seus pais que vieram correndo para saber o que estava acontecendo_

_- Senhor? Esta tudo bem? – disse um homem que parecia muito com a menina dos olhos chocolate derretidos, devia ser o pai dela. A única coisa que o homem caído no chão fez foi tossir... Sangue! – Deus! Ele está com turbeculose! Não cheguem perto, pode ser perigoso! – disse ele se distanciando_

_- Por favor... Ajudem-me! – disse o homem caído no chão – Estou com medo! – ele disse chorando, mas ninguém se atreveu a chegar perto do desconhecido ninguém, a não ser a menininha de olhos cor de chocolate que olhava tudo nos braços de sua mãe, então ela se distanciou dos braços de sua mãe indo em direção ao homem._

_- Não Isabella! Venha aqui! – mas Isabella a ignorou olhando para o homem que chorava feito uma criança, quando abriu seus olhos e viu a pequena na sua frente, a menina também o olhou no fundo de seus olhos e depois sorriu._

_- Oi... – ela disse sorrindo_

_- Oi... – ele sussurrou, ela sorriu mais ainda e chegou mais perto dele seus pais ficaram apavorados, mas não chegaram perto achei estranho eles pareciam que estavam esperando por alguma coisa..._

_- O senhor ta dodói? – ela perguntou_

_- Sim, menina é melhor sair de perto pode ficar doente também! – ele disse com a voz sofrida, mas a mesma o ignorou_

_- O que o senhor faria se o dodói fosse embora? – ela perguntou séria, ele abriu os olhos para encarar a menina novamente e respondeu sendo sincero_

_- Faria as coisas erradas que fiz se tornarem certas... Tentaria melhorar, Ser um bom pai... Um bom marido... Pediria a Deus o seu perdão! – ela o olhou nos olhos e depois olhou para o céu, depois fechou os olhos e sorriu, a menina chegou perto dele e o beijou na bochecha e sussurrou em seu ouvido:_

_- Ele há muito tempo já o perdoou! – ao ouvir aquilo grandes lágrimas desceram do rosto do homem, ela se distanciou e colocou suas pequenas mãozinhas no peito do desconhecido e rezou:_

_- Pai, eu sei que sou só uma garotinha que não conhece muito deste maravilhoso mundo que o senhor fez especialmente para nós... – ela disse com os olhos fechados quando percebi todos estavam a sua volta se ajoelhando e rezando junto a ela, então a mesma continuou – Também sei que muitos de nós não conhecemos a missão que lhe foi dada ao vim para este mundo, mas eu sei o meu, o senhor mesmo me disse... Ensinarei lhe a todos que puder a tua palavra, limparei as feridas feitas por eles mesmos tanto físicos quanto espiritual... Então lhe peço meu pai me ajude... Me de forças para cuidar do meu novo amigo, ele quer se redimir... Ele quer o seu perdão meu Pai... Ele te ama!... ELE TE AMA! – lágrimas saiam de seu rosto, no fim ela abriu os olhos e olhou para o homem em sua frente que a olhava espantado:_

_- Como... Mais como você... Fez isso? – ele disse se levantando – Eu... Eu não sinto mais aquela horrível dor... – ele começou a chorar, ela sorriu para ele e o abraçou e simplesmente disse:_

_- Eu disse que ele te perdoou!_

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Desde aquele momento que a vi nos pensamentos daquele jovem vampiro, ela me intrigou... Como uma simples garotinha poderia fazer algo tão grandioso? Depois daquele dia a única coisa que eu queria era te-la para mim, tão pura, tão inocente, um anjo sem sombra de dúvidas... Eu a queria para mim, eu queria seu poder para a minha coleção...

_COMEÇO FLASHBACK_

_Estávamos eu e meus irmãos e alguns subordinados no pequeno vilarejo onde vi aquele pequeno anjo de olhos cor de chocolate na mente do jovem vampiro, nós queríamos ver com nossos próprios olhos aquela pequena "Guardia Ângelo" que enfeitiçou várias pessoas do mundo, foi quando a vimos de longe... Linda... Tenho que admitir que seja uma bela menina!_

_- É ela Aro? – perguntou Caius que já estava enfeitiçado pela garotinha, eu não desviei nem um minuto sequer daquele pequeno anjo._

_- Sim... Aquela é a NOSSA pequena Isabella. – eu sussurrei, foi quando ela se virou para nós, nos olhando com muita curiosidade, sua mãe que estava ao seu lado olhou para direção que sua pequena olhava e nos viu, seu coração bateu rapidamente e chamou o seu marido. A pequena ainda nos olhava, então dei um sorriso amável e fomos a sua direção... – Olá! Eu sou Aro Volturi e estes são meus irmãos Caius e Marcus Volturi, nós viemos para este encantador vilarejo para conhecer a pequena milagrosa Isabella Swan! Ela se encontra? – disse fingindo que não sabia quem era._

_- Boa tarde senhor Aro Volturi, sou Charlie Swan pai de Isabella – ele disse estendendo a mão para me cumprimentar que a aceitei, depois ele foi ao lado de sua esposa e filha – E esta é a minha esposa Renne Swan – sua esposa ainda nos olhava paralisada, o pai se agachou para ficar do mesmo tamanho que a pequena – e esta senhores é a nossa pequena Guardia Ângelo... Isabella! – ele disse todo orgulhoso, a pequenina ainda nos olhava sem nenhuma expressão no rosto – Isabella cumprimente os convidados! – ela enfim o olhou e depois deu um leve sorriso, ela se virou lentamente para nós que estávamos ansiosos por aquele contato e veio lentamente em nossa direção, parou a meio metro de nós, ela nos olhou e deu um pequeno sorriso triste._

_- Oi... – uma pequena palavra para fazer três anciãos suspirarem, então eu me abaixei para ficar de sua altura_

_- Isabella... É um imenso prazer enfim te conhecer pequenina! – eu disse pegando sua mãozinha... Queria ler o que se passava pela sua cabecinha e... Nada? Ela estava me bloqueando? Hum... Cada vez mais essa garotinha me impressionava_

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Depois de tanto tempo será que era ela? Será que eu teria MINHA pequena só para mim?

- Meu Mestre? – disse Jane me tirando de minhas perguntas pessoais

- Sim, minha querida? – eu perguntei me virando para ela, que me olhava com cara emburrada.

- Mestre... Demetri e Felix voltaram... Eles já estão chegando com ELA! – eu sorri de satisfação, meus melhores escudeiros conseguiram mais uma vez – Deixo-os eles entrarem direto ou... – antes de terminar a frase eu a cortei

- Quero vê-la!... Chame meus irmãos eles ficarão muito felizes com esta noticia! – eu disse sorrindo ainda mais, minha querida Jane assentiu e saiu da sala principal onde eu me encontrava bufando, coitada sempre foi minha favorita, mas... As coisas mudam!

- É verdade o que Jane nos contou Aro? – perguntou Caius que entrou com tudo na sala sendo acompanhado pelo Marcus e vários súditos.

- Sim meu irmão! Demetri e Felix estão a trazendo agora mesmo! – eu disse empolgado, estava tão ansioso para vê-la... Como será que esta? Fazia tanto tempo que não a vemos... Quando percebi a sala já estava cheia todos queriam ver a pequena que tirou três anciãos de seu castelo só para conhecê-la há muito tempo atrás e que nos intrigou tanto! Em poucos minutos Meus dois melhores escudeiros entraram com a mais bela de todas as mulheres que a tinha visto em toda a minha existência... O meu anjo... Cheguei perto de meus escudeiros e de minha pequena que dormia profundamente nos braços de Felix.

- Bem-vinda ao seu novo lar... Minha Isabella!

Fim do Capítulo


	22. Capítulo 21

**Edward POV**

Não! Não pode ser... Ela TEM que estar por aqui! Por favor... Por favor, que ela esteja só brincando de esconde-esconde! Não ela... Bella... Bella...

- BELLA! – e sai correndo pela porta dos fundos onde o cheiro dos intrusos e de minha Bella era mais forte, eles não irão tirá-la de mim, não mesmo! Depois de muito tempo vivendo na escuridão consegui só agora entrar na luz... Depois de entender o significado da felicidade, acontece algo assim? Não irei permitir isso! Eu estava correndo pela floresta o mais rápido que meu corpo imortal podia, minha família estava correndo atrás de mim, querendo que eu me acalmasse, mas como poderia me acalmar, enquanto minha amada está nas mãos daqueles doentes que só querem uma coisa... Poder! Perdido na minha agonia quando sinto alguém se jogar em cima de mim me imobilizando fortemente no chão... Era James:

- Fica calmo garoto! Não vai adiantar nada... A sua fúria só irá cegá-lo! – disse James calmamente

- COMO ME ACALMAR! ELA ESTÁ NAS MÃOS DELES! SE ELES A MACHUCAREM EU JU... – Victória me cortou

- Eles não irão machucá-la! Eles, principalmente Aro é completamente obcecado por ela!

- Como assim? – perguntou Carlisle (n/a: mas isso era hora de se perguntar?)

- É melhor irmos, contaremos tudo na viagem! – disse James

- Para vamos? – Esme perguntou

- Para Volterra

Enquanto a família Cullen ia para a Itália uma briga interna acontecia entre os Volturi:

- EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! – berrou Jane arrancando outra árvore

- Acalme-se minha irmã, sua raiva é desnecessária! – disse Alec calmamente

- Mas... Meu irmão, ela é uma simples... Plebéia e ainda por cima HUMANA! – Jane não se conformava que seu posto de favorita fosse de uma humaninha qualquer!

- Mestre Aro disse que é mais do que isso!

- Ah é me esqueci... Ela não é uma simples humana... Ela é um anjo que caiu do céu! – ironizou Jane.

- Devia tomar cuidado com o que fala pequena Jane! – disse Demetri chegando perto dos dois irmãos. – Mestre Aro deseja ver os dois neste momento! – ele disse saindo sem esperar uma resposta

- Está mais calma para encará-los? – perguntou Alec preocupado com a irmã, Jane expirou e inspirou várias vezes e depois assentiu para o irmão, que o mesmo pegou nas mãos de sua irmã se dirigindo para o castelo.

- Dá pra contar logo, como sabem que os Volturi não irão machucá-la? – eu perguntei, já estávamos dentro do avião em direção a Itália, desde daquela hora eles não abriram a boca para falar nada, já estava ficando louco para saber da maldita história!

- _Nervosinho_ _esse_ _heim?_ – pensou James – Nós vamos contar o apressadinho! Quer começar querida? – ele perguntou a Victória, ela estava área pensando em como Bella estava:

- Bom... Para contarmos a história de Bella teremos que contar como entramos nessa também! – ela olhou para Carlisle e pegou suas mãos entre as suas – Mesmo muitos não acreditando meu filho... Eu e seu pai somos os mais antigos da nossa espécie, mais antigos que os próprios Volturi... Não sabemos quem os transformou ou quem os ensinou, a única coisa que nós sabemos e que é importante agora é que eles mesmos se auto dominaram "os reis" de nossa espécie, sempre a procura de vampiros com dons especiais para a sua "coleção" particular - ela bufou – Mas nunca fomos contra, então ficamos ao lado deles só para ajudá-los em algumas decisões sérias que interfiram na vida da nossa espécie e a dos humanos. – ela ficou silenciosa por um tempo e depois continuou - Mas com o tempo a ganância daqueles "soberanos" nos deixou horrorizados, eles começaram a fazer atrocidades tanto aos humanos quanto para os vampiros, até seqüestro eles fizeram! – ela disse horrorizada

- Seqüestro? – perguntou Rosalie

- Sim, às vezes eles encontravam humanos com poderes ai eles o seqüestravam o transformavam para ser de seu exército – disse James.

- Bom... Continuando, nós nunca fomos a favor dessas suas idealizações, então sabendo que muitos de nossa espécie nos seguiriam se nós contássemos o que eles faziam debaixo dos narizes de todos, eles tiveram a brilhante idéia de nos destruir, nós já sabíamos que eles fariam isso, estávamos preparados, mas não queríamos que você fosse prejudicado Carlisle, você sempre quis ser médico e ajudar o próximo, então deixamos você imaginar que fomos destruídos para não vivesse nas sombras como nós... Espero que nos perdoe meu filho! – ela disse soluçando - A única coisa que eu queria mais do que tudo neste vasto mundo, era estar do seu lado vendo como conseguiu pular todos seus obstáculos, ver você formando sua família... Era o que eu mais queria! – Carlisle a abraçou fortemente.

- Esta família também é sua... De vocês dois sem vocês nada disso seria possível – disse Carlisle, depois de muitos abraços entre eles James continuou:

- Então... Depois que saímos de "cena" ficamos a espreita para ver os próximos passos que eles dariam, sempre tentávamos salvar vampiros, humanos o que for das garras dos Volturi, foi quando... Eles souberam de uma humana que tinha poder de curar pessoas, aquela notícia os deixou eufóricos, eles a queriam de qualquer forma, o mais impressionante foi que esta humana era simplesmente uma garotinha de apenas quatro anos, muito inteligente, modesta, humilde, um verdadeiro anjo! Eles a queriam tanto, então eles depois de séculos fazendo as coisas erradas, tentaram "pedir" para os pais da menina que a dessem a eles para que eles a cuidassem e que uma garotinha não devia usar seus poderes com qualquer um, é claro que a garotinha se negou junto com seus pais, mas os Volturi não iriam embora se não a levassem, eles foram insistentes até que a paciência dos três foi embora, então se eles não a teriam por bem a teriam por mal, para não revelar ao mundo a nossa identidade eles contrataram caçadores de recompensas para seqüestrarem a pequenina, mas o tiro saiu pela culatra... Nós soubemos disso tarde demais, quando chegamos lá os pais da garotinha haviam sido terrivelmente massacrados até a sua morte, a única que se salvou foi a pequena garotinha que estava entre os dois corpos chorando desamparada.

Tínhamos que tira-la dali antes que eles viessem para pega-la, mas também não podíamos ficar com ela então a deixamos em um orfanato, conversamos com a freira responsável pelo lugar que não a deixasse ser adotada, pois nós cuidaríamos da pequena, mas que ela viveria ali junto deles até que tivesse idade para cuidar de si mesma, e em troca ajudaríamos o orfanato com doações bem generosas. Sempre a visitávamos... – ele riu – desde o dia que ela nos viu ela sabia o que éramos ela sabia que éramos vampiros e mesmo assim ficava alegre em nos ver, depois que ela saiu do orfanato ainda ficávamos a espreita para protegê-la... Até agora.

- Mas vocês não me responderam o que eu quero! – eu disse entre dentes – Como tem certeza que eles não a machucarão? – eu e minha família estávamos muito comovidas com a história, mas ainda assim estávamos preocupados com a Bella, Victória suspirou e disse:

-Aro tem medo!

- O que? – eu disse

- Ele acha que Bella é um anjo renascido em forma de carne e osso que foi concebido na união de dois jovens apaixonados, ele acha que se a transformar em vampira ela poderá perder seus poderes ou algo pior!

- E o que seria? – perguntou Carlisle curioso

- Um castigo severo e divino de Deus!

Enquanto isso em um quarto no castelo em Volterra havia um anjo dormindo profundamente, e que a cada respiração hipnotizava aqueles com olhos vermelhos, os Volturi não conseguiam desgrudar os olhos daquele ser tão belo, eles sonhavam tanto em tê-la que agora que a tem não acreditavam.

- Mandaram nos chamar mestres? – perguntou Alec que entrava no quarto junto com a sua irmã carrancuda, mas na hora que os dois entraram eles pararam ao ver aquele ser dormindo nenhum dos dois haviam visto ela, os ficaram maravilhados com a garota de tão bela que a menina era, se não tivessem escutado o som de seu coração jurariam que a garota era vampira, pois sua beleza poderia ser igualada a de um vampiro – Como ela é linda!

- Sim, ela é um ser muito encantador – disse se voltando a Alec que ainda encarava Bella com desejo e Jane que a olhava com inveja – Quero que preparem todos da guarda Volturi!

- Se não for de minha imprudência meu senhor, mas... Para que? – Aro olhou para Alec e Jane carinhosamente e disse:

- Logo teremos visitas!

Fim do Capítulo


	23. Capítulo 22

**Bella POV**

Todo o meu corpo doía, a cada respiração pareciam facas entrando em meu corpo, não conseguia sequer abrir meus olhos para ver onde eu estava sim... Eu sabia que não estava mais em minha casa e o pior... Sem a minha razão de viver ao meu lado. Eu me esforçava para abrir os meus olhos até que finalmente consegui abri-los, estava em um quarto muito belo, a cama era muito luxuosa e confortável com cobertas na cor vinho que combinava com os travesseiros que haviam desenhos abstratos pintados na cor dourada, a cama era protegida por cortinas que caiam sob o teto quase transparentes também na cor vinho, as paredes havia várias pinturas de paisagens como se fossem janelas para outro mundo, a minha frente havia uma lareira que a mesma estava acesa, no meu lado esquerdo havia uma grande janela... Já era noite, a lua hoje estava se escondendo atrás das nuvens como se estivesse com medo do que aconteceria daqui em diante deixando a noite mais escura e sombria, se não fosse à lareira acesa com certeza não teria conseguido enxergar aqueles seis pares de olhos vermelhos cheios de curiosidade:

-Volturis... – eu sussurrei, aquele que eu mais tinha receio sorriu quando viu que estava acordada ele veio em minha direção com seus irmãos em seu encalço.

- Minha querida Isabella... Há quanto tempo não? A cada dia que se passa se torna uma belíssima mulher! – disse Aro – Não acham meus irmãos? – ele perguntou ainda me encarando

- Sim – disseram os outros dois me olhando, foi quando os outros dois pares de olhos atrás dos três irmãos, dois vampiros jovens, Aro deve ter percebido minha curiosidade:

- Ah, mais que falta de educação de minha parte... Minha querida Bella estes são Alec e sua irmã de sangue Jane... Meus filhos venham aqui e se apresentem sim? – eles vieram em minha direção bem lentamente estavam meio apreensivos pareciam estar com medo? De mim? Impossível! Sorri com esse pensamento, quando eles chegaram perto da cama sim... Eu ainda não havia saído da cama, mas como poderia? Estava muito fraca, até para ficar sentada eu fazia muito esforço para não tombar de lado, os dois não conseguiam proferir uma sequer palavra, então eu sorri para ver se os acalmava e comecei:

- Olá Alec e Jane.

**Kate POV**

Minha cabeça estava a mil, tantas preocupações em tão pouco tempo! O desaparecimento de minha irmã depois da besteira que fez de TENTAR machucar Bella e agora o seqüestro de Bella... Deus... Quando será que teremos paz?

- O que foi Kate? – perguntou Alice

- Nada, só estou preocupada com a minha irmã e com a Bella! – eu suspirei e olhei para Edward que o mesmo estava com olhar distante – Desde que entramos em sua família Alice minha se apaixonou pelo Edward... Eu sei que o ela fez é imperdoável, mas... Ela é boa eu sei disso, ela só está magoada, o que estou querendo dizer é... Perdão a todos vocês pelo o que Tânia proporcionou a esta família!

**Edward POV**

Eu havia escutado tudo o que Kate havia falado, mas não esbocei nenhuma reação, minha mente estava em outro lugar... Em minha amada... Bella. Como eu queria aqui em meus braços protegida de todos aqueles que só querem o seu e o meu mal. Deus... O senhor aquele anjo para a minha vida... Por favor, não a tire de mim! Depois de tantos anos agora sei o significado da amizade, da compaixão, do carinho, da paixão... Do amor! Eu a amo com todas as minhas forças, eu faria de tudo que estivesse ou não em minhas mãos só para aqui... Comigo.

_- __S__enhores passageiros, lhe informamos que já estamos chegando ao nosso destino, por favor, apertem os seus cintos!_

_-_Estamos quase lá! – disse Carlisle – _Espero não termos muitos problemas, não quero uma guerra! _– ele pensou

- Pai... Não precisa fazer nada, eu posso ir lá sozinho resgatar Bella e...

- E você acha mesmo que deixaria um de meus filhos irem a uma batalha por alguém que todos nós amamos? – ele me perguntou sorrindo

- É isso mesmo, eu não ficaria de braços cruzados enquanto minha melhor amiga esta precisando de mim! – disse Alice

- Todos nós a amamos meu filho... Ela já é minha filha! – disse Esme

- Pessoal... – eu disse comovido – Muito obrigado família.

Enquanto a família Cullen se abraçava comovidos o casal que começou esta família os olhava de longe orgulhosos de seu filho e seus netos.

Saímos o mais rápido possível quando o avião posou na Itália, não alugamos nenhum carro, pois a pé seria bem mais rápido, e colocamos o pé na estrada:

- Em quanto tempo acham que chegaremos por lá? – perguntou Jasper

- Do jeito que estamos indo em questão de uma meia-hora chegaremos a Volterra – disse James sério – _Espero que a pequena esteja bem!_ – completou por pensamento. Corremos em silencio até chegarmos a Volterra, a cidade estava muito silenciosa, a noite estava muito fria.

- Não to gostando disso! – disse Victória, e em poucos segundos estávamos rodeados de vários vampiros, mais que merda é essa?

- Boa noite família Cullen, estávamos a sua espera! – disse um deles chegando mais perto... Era uma garota – Eu sou Jane Volturi... Venham comigo sim? – e o que poderíamos fazer? Com certeza nada, então a seguimos para onde eu mais queria... Onde minha Bella estava!

**Bella POV**

- Coloque estas roupas querida! – disse Gianna sorrindo maternamente – Este vestido ficara estupenda em você pequenina!

- Eu não quero por! – eu disse

- Mas por que pequenina? Não gostou? Posso pegar outro... – ela fez menção de sair do quarto quando eu a interrompi

- Não Gianna, não é isso, mas é que... Você sabe por que aro quer que eu me vista com esta roupa, não sabe? – ela ficou em silencio – Não precisa ficar assim ninguém me contou, eu já sabia que isso iria acontecer, mas lhe contarei algo... Antes de o sol nascer esse ódio, essa ganância, esta tristeza que vive aqui nesta terra... Acabará! - Eu disse sorrindo, deixando Gianna em duvida, claro que ela não entenderia – Espere minha amiga logo suas duvidas não existiram mais!

- Você fala como se soubesse o que vai acontecer! – eu não disse nada só sorri, ela suspirou dando-se por vencida – Tudo bem, não precisa colocar a roupa, mas se alimente está bem, você está muito pálida, não parece bem. – eu concordei estava faminta, precisaria de forças pelo que ocorreria daqui em diante, eu já havia me alimentado quando os Volturi entram no quarto:

- Parece estar melhor pequenina gostou do jantar? Pedi para fazer o do bom e do melhor pra você! – ele disse empolgado, mas quando olhou minhas roupas ficou amuado – Oras! Não ira colocar a roupa que escolhi especialmente pra você?

- Sinto muito, não colocarei nenhuma roupa que o senhor ou sua "família" me der!

- MAIS QUANTA AUDACIA? PENSA QUE SOMOS O QUE HEIM GAROTA? – berrou Caius furioso, eu simplesmente o encarei séria o fazendo dar um passo atrás quando proferi estas palavras:

- Um homem que ainda não sabe o verdadeiro significado de amar e ser amado!

**Edward POV**

ATÉ QUANDO VAMOS FICAR ANDANDO HEIM? A cada sentia que Bella ficava mais e mais perto, eu não estava agüentando mais:

- Quando chegaremos? – eu perguntei impaciente a garota riu baixinho lá na frente

- Logo – e ficou tudo silencioso novamente, quando percebi já estávamos entrando pelos portões do castelo Volturi, em frente à grande porta principal havia um garoto igual a menina que nos trouxe aqui, deviam ser irmãos:

- Minha querida irmã... – não disse – encontrou nossos ilustres convidados?

- Sim meu irmão... É melhor irmos nosso senhor deve estar ansioso para vê-los! – os dois foram na nossa frente de mãos dadas como se o irmão mais velho estivesse levando sua irmãzinha para o primeiro dia na escolinha. Chegamos à outra porta muito maior que a outra, minha família e eu ficamos em completo silencio estávamos muito ansiosos para rever Bella, os dois abriram a porta lentamente, assim que a abrimos por completo nós entramos:

- Sejam Bem-vindos! A nossa "humilde" casa meus amigos! Em que podemos ajudá-los? – E ELE AINDA PERGUNTA COM AQUELE SORRISINHO PRESUNSOZO ESTAMPADO NA CARA? Eu não havia me segurar:

- ONDE ELA ESTÁ?

Fim do Capitulo


	24. Capítulo 23

**Edward POV**

Eu tinha tanta raiva guardada dentro de mim que minha visão se tornou vermelha, como é que um ser tão repugnante como esse pudesse ser tão... Sem sentimentos?

- Onde. Está. A. Minha. MULHER? – eu disse pausadamente, eu já estava indo em direção aos "soberanos" quando vários outros vampiros se juntaram a eles impedindo a minha passagem até eles, aquilo me deixou ainda mais irado, mas eu não poderia começar esta guerra antes de saber onde ela estava eu tinha que me acalmar.

- _Relaxa guri, não vai adiantar ficar possesso agora... Espera até vermos a pequena ok_? – pensou James, eu simplesmente assenti e quando eu me voltei para "eles" vi que Aro estava me olhando curioso.

- Soube que tinha filhos com poderes espantosos meu amigo Carlisle e devo admitir que não acreditei, mas agora eu vi com meus próprios olhos a verdade... Edward? Você tem um dom igual aos meus e vejo que está mais evoluído do que a mim mesmo tento décadas de vida a menos que a mim, muito interessante... – eu o cortei

- Pare com essa ladainha ridícula e me diga onde esta a minha Bella! – eu disse entre dentes

- O QUE É ISSO SEU GAROTO PREPOTENTE? NÃO SABE QUEM SOMOS? – berrou Caius, Aro ainda me encarava, mas agora sério que logo se transformou em um sorriso

- _Como eu pensei... Temperamento instável._ – ele pensou o que foi que ele quis dizer com isso? Que sou temperamental? Ergui uma sobrancelha – Fique tranqüilo meu amigo Edward... Felix – então do nada um grandalhão estava ao seu lado lha fazendo reverencia – Peça para Gianna trazer NOSSA pequena Isabela – e lá se foi o grandalhão novamente, foi quando Aro percebeu dois de nossos companheiros encapuzados atrás de nós então ele se voltou para Carlisle ainda encarando os dois – Meu querido amigo Carlisle quem são seus amistosos amigos que vieram contigo?

- _Amigos? Esse cara ta a fim de morrer não é?_ – pensou Victória irada, Victória ergueu lentamente a cabeça para encarar furiosamente Aro, mas o mesmo não pode ver, pois os olhos de Victória estavam escondidos pelo capuz, ela retirou lentamente o capuz deixando a guarda e principalmente os Volturi espantados – Surpresa! – disse ela ironicamente.

- Impossível – disse Caius vidrado de medo – Vocês não deveriam estar...

- Mortos, sepultados, abaixo de sete palmos da terra? Qual palavra seria mais adequada para referir a nossa pessoa? – disse James zombando-os, todos estavam muito nervosos com a volta dos verdadeiros anciãos, todos estavam se perguntando "como?", o único que esboçava nenhuma reação era Aro, mas sua mente era a mais confusa:

- _Mas como esses dois podem ter sobrevivido? O que será que deve ter dado de errado? Será que alguém contou sobre a emboscada?_ – pensava Aro, quando se recuperou da surpresa ele "tentou" esboçar um sorriso amigável que mais pareceu uma careta de dor – James! Victória! Que felicidade imensa em vê-los vivos, mas o que foi que aconteceu? Por que não nos contataram? Estávamos muito preocupados! – disse Aro se fazendo de inocente

- Tínhamos algo de muita importância para fazer! – disse James sério – Nós viemos para buscar a pequena!

- Bella? Para que meus queridos amigos? Ela já está em casa! Ela quer ficar aqui! – disse Aro

- MENTIROSO! EU SEI MUITO BEM QUE ESTÁ MENTINDO SEU DESGRAÇADO! ESTÁ A FAZENDO DE PRISIONEIRA! – eu disse aos berros Emmett me segurou para não avançar no filho de uma égua que estava a minha frente com o maior sorriso estampado em seu rosto – ELA NUNCA FICARIA AO SEU LADO! ELA É MINHA! E NÃO SUA! – dizendo aquilo o deixou com raiva

- Engano seu Vampiro Edward, ela É MINHA, desde o dia que a vi eu a quis e não a nada que você e sua... – ele olhou para minha família com desdém – família possa fazer em relação a isso! – cara... Pra que ele disse isso? A única coisa que ouvi foi o grito de fúria que Victória deu fazendo mais da metade dos vampiros daquele grande salão tremer.

- Nunca... Eu disse nunca... – disse Victória dando um passo à frente para ficar alguns poucos metros de distancia dos Volturi os fazendo dar vários passos para trás – Nunca mais use este tom de voz com nenhum de MINHA FAMILIA – ela pulou em direção a eles.

- JANE! – berrou Aro terrorizado, antes de Victória os alcançar ela caiu feito uma pedra no chão gritando de raiva e de dor.

- Victória! – disse James – SEUS DESGRAÇADOS – correu em direção a eles, e... A guerra começa!

**Bella POV**

Minha força não havia voltado completamente, mas pelo menos conseguia ficar parada em pé, já havia me alimentado, mas Gianna teimava que eu necessitava me alimentar mais:

- Por favor, minha querida... Coma mais um pouco, precisa de forças! – ela disse num tom maternal

- Não dá Gianna, estou mais do que satisfeita! – eu disse sincera

- Esta bem, esta bem – ela disse suspirando e levando a bandeja para a mesinha, naquela hora senti uma grande dor em meu peito, como se alguém tentasse arrancar o meu coração do meu corpo cai ajoelhada no chão, eu gritei – Meu Deus! O que houve Bella? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Dói... Há algo errado! – eu disse chorando – Estou com medo Gianna! – eu a abracei fortemente.

- Acalme-se... Não se preocupe, não vai acontecer nada, você vai ver! – ela disse tentando me passar coragem, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era verdade me prendi naquela mentira, a dor não passava, mas pouco a pouco eu me acalmava sabia que aquela dor era só o começo... Já estava preparada para aquilo, foi quando Felix entra no quarto:

- Aro a quer lá em baixo – e saiu em seguida, ainda estávamos sentadas no chão Gianna me ajudou a me levantar e me deixou apoiada a ela para que pudesse andar até o grande salão, estávamos quase chegando lá quando começamos a escutar gritos de fúria e de dor, por favor, que não seja o que estou pensando, foi quando vimos o massacre que estava tendo lá embaixo... Corpos mutilados ainda tentando ganhar uma guerra que não teria vencedores, de um lado os Cullens... Minha família, do outro Volturi, mesmo seus corpos mutilados não se via cansaço físico só mental, em seus olhares se via seus sentimentos sendo manipulados pela fúria que nem eles mesmos sabiam de onde vinha, enquanto a briga ainda se manifestava no meio do salão eu o vi apoiado em uma das visas do castelo com os braços dobrados acima do peito com naturalidade com um grande sorriso esboçado no rosto se vangloriando de ter conseguido finalizar a sua missão, mas isso não ficaria assim... Eu não permitiria isso! Minha decisão estava tomada! Faria de tudo para que aquilo não acontecesse, eu sentia algo me aquecendo por dentro, sabia que era o dom que meu bom Deus me entregou para ajudar em minha missão, o ser sorridente devia ter sentido a minha presença, pois ele me encarou deixando seu sorriso ainda maior como se estivesse me provocando, prestei atenção novamente na batalha os Cullens estavam encurralados, Demitri e Felix estavam segurando um de cada lado aquele que fez o meu coração pular de alegria... Não... NÃO PODE SER!

**Tânia POV**

Eu nem sabia onde estava não conseguia pensar em mais nada que fosse A MINHA FAMILIA aquela garota... O que ela fez com eles? Ela só pode ser uma bruxa só pode!

Aquele carinho todo que o Edward demonstrava para ela devia ser pra mim e não pra ela! Ele é meu... Por que ele não me ama?

- Pobrezinha de minha criança... – disse alguém

- Quem está ai? – eu procurei o dono daquela voz, foi quando eu o vi em minha frente não sabia muito bem onde estávamos só sabia que era uma grande floresta, o homem com feições delicadas me olhava docilmente ele se vestia elegantemente com roupas completamente sociais (n/a: gente o cara ta de terno e gravata no meio da floresta! O.O)

- Quem é você? – eu perguntei deslumbrada

- Um amigo!... – ele disse sorrindo – posso? – ele perguntou se referindo ao lugar ao meu lado.

- Sim. – ele se sentou ao meu lado – O que você esta fazendo em um lugar como esse?

- Quero te ajudar em suas decisões minha criança.

**- **Como assim? Você nem me conhece!

- Te conheço melhor do que possa imaginar! Tem problemas com o amor não é?

- Como sabe? – perguntei espantada

- Eu disse que te conhecia muito bem! – ele disse rindo – Então...

- Uma bruxa em forma de gente enfeitiçou a minha família e meu grande amor!

- Grande amor?

- Sim, eu sei que ele me ama, mas tem medo de dizer isso, eu tenho certeza disso! Eu o conheço melhor do que ninguém!

- Posso ser sincero com você? – ele me perguntou

- Por favor

- Acho que esta completamente certa! Quem essa garota pensa que é em lhe tomar algo que é seu por direito?

- É isso mesmo que eu estava pensando!

- Você é linda, maravilhosa, uma mulher muito tentadora, ela não deve nem chegar aos seus pés! – ele disse indignado

- Tem razão! – eu me levantei – Quem ela pensa que entrando na vida da minha família os manipulando como se fosse marionetes e enfeitiçando o MEU HOMEM?

- É isso ai! – ele disse batendo palmas – E o que fará? – ele me perguntou curioso

- Não tenho a mínima idéia! O que eu faço meu amigo? Estou desolada! – apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro como uma criança querendo carinho dos pais, ele me pegou no colo e me aninhou como uma criança pequena.

- Acalme-se minha criança... Você sabe o que terás o que fazer... Só não sabe como colocar em prática! – sim eu sabia o que tinha que fazer era simples, mas sabia que minha família não iria gostar

- Mas a minha família não vai gostar!

- É claro que vai... Eles estão enfeitiçados esqueceu? Quando tirar ela da vida deles, eles irão lhe agradecer para sempre e seu amado irá ter só olhos para você! Ele será SÓ seu! Entendeu o que terá o que fazer? – ele me perguntou

- Sim...

**Edward POV **

A batalha era injusta, havia muitos contra nós, mas éramos espertos conseguíamos destruir muitos que chegavam perto de nós.

- Não adiantará nada! Ela é nossa! – disse Caius covardemente atrás de seus soldados que vinham em nossa direção.

- SUA É O CARALHO! – eu gritei, a cada soco, chute era um membro sendo arremessado para longe do corpo, por todo o lado se via corpos estirados no chão negro como a noite, estávamos ganhando ate que Alec utiliza seus poderes em nós nos paralisando, os soldados nos pegaram Demitri e Felix ficaram de cada lado meu me segurando:

- tsi, tsi viu como não páreo conosco ... São crianças, não sabem nada da vida ainda – ele vindo em minha direção – e como crianças levadas que são devem ser educadas com um castigo severo! – ele pegou a minha cabeça em suas mãos eu sabia que aquele seria o meu fim, o meu único desejo era ter Bella nos meus braços fazendo promessas de amor, a beijando, sentindo seu corpo colado ao meu... Adeus minha Bella...

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fim do capítulo

Minhas Querissimas leitoras do meu coração!

Perdoem-me por ter demorado tanto para postar, meu tempo estava muito corrido... Muitas provas e muitas decepções em minha vida... Mas depois de comentários como os seus consegui depois de muito tempo ver o céu bem azul, sol e minhas noites mais iluminadas por voces!

Muito obrigada pelos seus comentários, Enya.


	25. Capítulo 24

Minhas Querissimas leitoras do meu coração!

Perdoem-me por ter demorado tanto para postar, meu tempo estava muito corrido... Muitas provas e muitas decepções em minha vida... Mas depois de comentários como os seus consegui depois de muito tempo ver o céu bem azul, o sol e minhas noites mais iluminadas por vocês!

Muito obrigada pelos seus comentários!

Enya.

**Edward POV**

Quando Aro ia me decapitar escutei a voz de minha amada Bella:

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – todos os vampiros viraram os rostos para encara - lá, e foi quando eu a vi mesmo que seu rosto estampando o cansaço mesmo assim continuava muito bela – NÃO FAÇA ISSO ARO! ESSE NÃO É SEU VERDADEIRO DESEJO! VOCÊ ESTA SENDO MANIPULADO POR UM ODIO QUE NÃO É SEU! – ela disse chorando fazendo Aro parar.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou sério, Bella saiu dos braços da vampira Gianna descendo as escadas devagar tendo Gianna em sua cola, pois Bella parecia que iria desmaiar a qualquer hora, quando ela chegou ao final das escadas ela disse:

- Este ódio que esta sentindo... Não só você, eu digo todos neste ambiente... Este ódio que estão sentindo não são os de vocês, todos estão sendo manipulados por sentimentos da escuridão! – quando ela viu que todos estavam prestando a atenção nela, ela inspirou profundamente e continuou – "A ira gera o ódio, e do ódio nascem à dor e o medo." Pensem e meditem... Não percebem o que estão fazendo a si próprios? – ela disse nos encarando enquanto grossas lágrimas caem de seus olhos me deixando ainda mais angustiado por tê-la tão longe de mim – Não percebem que estão fazendo tudo do contrário? Este sentimento só trará a vocês mesmas coisas ruins ao contrario do amor! Deus! – ela tampou o rosto com as mãos – Como este sentimento dói! – ela se ajoelha no chão – Sei que muitos aqui presentes têm magoas em seus corações por razão de algo muito terrível que tenha acontecido em seu passado, mas... Não vale a pena se castigar por magoas que devem ser esquecidas e lavadas pelas lagrimas que suas almas tendem a escorrer! – ela levantou os olhos para nós, e viu que os súditos de Aro já haviam me soltado e Aro também não estava mais querendo arrancar a minha cabeça, minha família estava alguns passos atrás de mim e eu já estava mais perto dela quase a tocando, quando a mesma veio em minha direção me abraçar fortemente, era bom tê-la perto de mim novamente, nenhum dos Volturi ou seus súditos se opuseram de chegarmos perto dela, Bella levantou o rosto e me deu um de seus mais belos sorrisos que logo retribui, ela me encarava de um jeito meio estranho, mas mesmo assim intenso, então ela disse – Ainda não acabei. – ela saiu de meus braços em foi em direção aos Volturi.

- Bella! Não! – eu já estava indo em sua direção, quando Carlisle e James tocaram em meu ombro me pausando – Não podemos deixá-la sozinha!

- Ela tem que fazer isso! – disse James eu me virei para ele para questionar, mas vi que ele nem me olhava e sim para Bella como todos os outros de minha família que olhavam com cara de espanto e quando me virei para ver o que os espantou tanto eu vi Bella em frente a Aro que a encarava sério e com ar de superioridade, mas o que mais me espantou foi quando Bella o abraçou... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? (n/a: traduzindo: Que porcaria é essa?). Não só minha família e eu que ficamos espantados, mas sim todos que estavam no grande salão até mesmo o próprio Aro que não sabia o que fazer.

- Aro... Sei que o senhor e seus irmãos querem algo de mim que não posso trazer de volta... – ela disse os encarando tristemente – Sei que a amavam muito mais muito mesmo... Ela também amava e continua amando vocês profundamente... – ela disse soluçando – Mas eu não posso... Não posso trazê-la de volta a vida! Ela se foi... Ela cumpriu sua missão... – Aro não deixou terminar, ele saiu de seus braços a encarando com dor.

- Por quê?... Por que não pode trazer de volta a nossa amada Elizabeth? – disse Aro com pesar. Bella o encarava com carinho e chegou perto dele e tocou seu rosto e simplesmente disse:

- Por que não sou Deus! Sou só uma jovem e frágil _humana_ que tem dons com limitações, por isso mesmo não posso trazê-la de volta! – os Volturi fecharam os olhos fazendo uma cara de dor fazendo Bella ficar ainda mais triste, mas depois ela esboçou um leve sorriso – Mas isso não quer dizer que ela esteja longe de vocês!

- Como assim pequenina? – perguntou... Marcus? Caramba! Ele fala?

- Ela esta aqui... – ela apoiou a mão no peito de Aro – Sempre esteve e sempre estará... Onde vocês for ela ira... Sua alma é livre como um pássaro voando livremente sobre o extenso céu azul deste enorme planeta que chamamos de casa, mas... – ela retirou a mão do peito de Aro e o encarou séria e ao mesmo tempo triste – Se continuarem com esta obsessão em tê-la de volta quem sofrera as conseqüências será a Elizabeth... É isso que vocês querem?

- Por que ela sofreria? – perguntou Caius. Bella o encarou e suspirou.

- Havia uma época em que todos os pássaros nasciam livres... Não tinham limitações para voar, voavam a altura que quisessem se divertiam, cantavam quando queriam, mas um dia a suas liberdades foram roubadas, foram aprisionados em gaiolas, pois os humanos achavam os pássaros aves magníficas e queriam tê-los só para si mesmos... Com isso os pássaros não podiam mais voar... Não podiam mais brincar entre as nuvens, entre as arvores onde estavam seus ninhos... Estão entendendo onde quero chegar com esta história? – silencio, ela encarou todos e deu uma leve risada triste – Elizabeth... É uma alma livre... Que voa pelo céu brincando pelas nuvens e pelas correntezas do ar... Ela é o pássaro de minha historia e vocês... São os humanos que a querem só para si, querem que ela fique aprisionada em uma gaiola pelo resto de suas existências, querem que ela sofra, querem...

- NÃO! – eles negaram – Não é isso que queremos!

- Mas para mim é isto que vocês estão passando não só para mim, mas para todos aqui que estão presentes. – ela aponta para todos ao seu redor – Então... É isso mesmo que querem? Aprisioná-la?

- NÃO! – disseram eles novamente

- Então a deixem ir em paz! Deixem-na finalizar a sua missão! – ela os encarou e disse:

A tristeza é um livro sábio que se tem no coração e que nos diz centenas de coisas - impede-nos de apodrecer como um cogumelo debaixo de uma árvore; pouco a pouco vai fabricando uma provisão de ensinamentos para a vida...

Ninguém disse sequer uma só palavra durante os ensinamentos de Bella, instantes antes havia uma grande sensação de negatividade no ar, sentíamos muita raiva, ódio, rancor... Vários sentimentos misturados todos ao mesmo tempo... Mas agora, a única coisa que sentíamos era carinho, compaixão, amizade, amor e acima de tudo... Paz.

**Bella POV**

Será que eu agi certo? Será que minhas palavras tocaram seus corações que estavam consumidos pela escuridão? Deus... Me de forças para continuar com minha batalha! A cada minuto me sinto mais e mais cansada... Quero tanto descansar...

_- Já está cansada Bella? –_ perguntou aquele que adora a escuridão pela minha mente

_- Posso estar cansada, mas não quer dizer que irei desistir!_

_- Pequena... Pra que esforçar com estes ai heim? Sabe tão bem quanto eu que eles nunca irão parar! Eles são meus, levarei suas almas que estão dormindo em suas carcaças imortais, almas de sanguinários!_

_- NÃO! NÃO DEIXAREI ISSO ACONTECER! –_ eu encarei aquele ser condenado a vagar pela escuridão, ele ria de mim pelo meu esforço.

- _Não vão adiantar boneca eles... _– parou na mesma hora, pois ele viu o mesmo que eu a decisão deles foram tomada... E pela a graça de Deus eles escolheram... A Luz! – NÃO PODE SER!

Ah, mas pode sim! A sensação era maravilhosa! Toda aquela paz me fazia tão bem! Vi nos olhos Aro, Caius e Marcus aquilo que eu tanto rezava que eles encontrassem... A felicidade! Olhei para minha família, e vi que eles também estavam com o mesmo tipo de olhar, olhei para o meu amado vampiro que não esboçava felicidade, mas como também amor, depois olhei para o resto dos vampiros ao meu redor... Sim! Todos... Com o mesmo olhar, Deus... Obrigada!

**Edward POV**

- _O que esta acontecendo comigo? – _se perguntou um dos vampiros que estavam no salão – _Me sinto tão bem! – _não só ele, mas todos naquela sala estavam se perguntando a mesma coisa, até eu! Era uma sensação maravilhosa, sentia-me muito mais leve como se pudesse voar! Olhei para minha Bella que olhava tudo ao redor com um grande sorriso como se dissesse "missão cumprida" eu a vi fechando os olhos e cruzando as mãos como se estivesse orando, até que... Uma onda negativa entrou no salão como um sopro de vento levando toda a nossa paz deixando uma sensação de puro ódio e medo no ar, mas pelo que eu ouvia nas mentes dos outros, ninguém se sentia assim naquele momento... De onde veio esse ódio? Quando percebemos o chão começou a tremer, fui em direção a Bella, pois a mesma acabou caindo no chão por causa do tremor, a sensação de ódio e muita ira foram aumentando cada vez mais, uma nevoa intensa foi se formando em nossos pés, era estranho, pois eu sentia o frio daquela nevoa... Como isso pode ser possível? Perto de uma das pilastras do salão a nevoa era mais intensa, logo a nevoa começou a ter forma, até que atrás da nevoa saiu um homem que nunca vi em toda a minha vida, mas sentia que já o conhecia e não gostava da sensação que ele proporcionava, o homem desconhecido olhava diretamente na minha direção, mas especificamente para a minha Bella, que o olhava com seriedade e ele a olhava com ódio, mas também com cobiça.

- MALDITA MENINA!

Fim do Capítulo


	26. Capítulo 25

**Edward POV**

- MALDITA MENINA! – o homem desconhecido berrou encarando a minha Bella... PODE PARANDO AI! NINGUEM GRITA COM A MINHA BELLA ASSIM NÃO!

- O mew! Pode abaixando a sua bola aí ok? – eu disse calmamente, mas querendo loucamente despedaçar aquele abutre, e homem desconhecido me encarou e me olhou de cima a baixo como se eu não fosse nada e deu um sorriso cínico pra mim! Esse cara quer morrer! Ele ainda me encarava como se soubesse o que se passava pela a minha cabeça...

- E eu sei criança! – ele me disse... O QUE?

- O que? – com eu não esperava ele lê pensamentos?

- Podemos dizer que sim! – ele sorrindo ainda mais rindo da minha reação – Nunca me canso dessas caras que vocês fazem quando digo isso! – ele riu ainda mais, mas depois sua feição ficou rígida se lembrando de algo – Mas isso não vem ao caso agora... – ele novamente encarou a minha Bella sério, ela também o encarava sem desviar nem sequer um segundo os olhares, até que ele disse – Desde pequena sempre me impressionando em boneca? Conseguiu mudar o modo de pensar de todos nesta sala, parabéns! – ele bateu palmas – Só que... – ele parou de bater palmas – Isso não adiantara nada! Sabe o por quê? – ele disse vindo em nossa direção, eu a coloquei atrás de mim para protegê-la o fazendo para de andar e me encarar – Pois levarei um por um para os devidos lugares! – ele disse sorrindo diabolicamente

- E qual seria o nosso lugar estranho? – perguntou Aro ao meu lado, li seus pensamentos ele também queria proteger Bella junto com todos os outros que vieram ao nosso lado, todos juntos, unidos para a proteção do nosso anjo. Ele encarou um por um e desabou a gargalhar com aquela voz que parecia de outro mundo, e depois nos encarou novamente com aqueles olhos... Negros e sem vida, pareciam olhos de uma boneca que ficava em cima de estante te encarando quando dormia.

- Para o INFERNO! – ele disse sorrindo para nós fazendo todos os vampiros ficarem apavorados.

- _O QUE? COMO ASSIM?_

_- ELE É UM DEMONIO? NÓS VAMOS TODOS MORRER!_

_- EU NÃO QUERO IR PARA O INFERNO! –_ os pensamentos de todos eram confusos, todos estavam apavorados ate mesmo eu, eu não queria ir para inferno... Não agora que a encontrei e sabia que se eu fosse com ele eu nunca mais a encontraria, pois lugar de anjo é no céu! Bella me abraçou mais forte e eu a encarei ela me olhava com olhar acolhedor passando paz a mim, ela chegou mais perto e me beijou e depois sussurrou:

- Eu te amo nunca se esqueça disso! – então ela novamente me deu outro beijo e saiu de meus braços indo para nossa frente como se fosse nos proteger, ficando de frente para aquele demônio sem nome, ela virou o rosto para nossa direção sorrindo – Não acontecerá nada com nenhum de vocês... Eu prometo! – ela virou novamente para frente o encarando – Eu juro... Para cada alma nesta sala... Que lutarei, até meu ultimo suspiro... Nenhuma ira para o inferno! ENTENDEU BESTA DO INFERNO! TU NÃO TENS FORÇA AQUI... TU NÃO ÉS NOSSO DEUS... – ela foi chegando perto dele o fazendo dar alguns passos para trás – TU... NÃO ES NADA! – Uau!

**Bella POV**

A minha vista estava ficando embaçada novamente, sabia que a qualquer hora eu poderia acabar desmaiando, mas não poderia demonstrar fraqueza na frente deste ser da escuridão e nem de minha nova família, pois sabia que tentariam me proteger e isso não adiantaria, eles não tem poder suficiente contra ele.

- Ora, ora parece que alguém aqui esta cansada? – ele ironizou – Por que não vai descasar enquanto eu e seus amiguinhos... – rosnados vieram atrás de mim – Conversamos?

- Você. Não. Irá. Por. Um. Dedo. Em. Nenhum. Deles! Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe? – eu disse séria.

- Então lutará comigo, para protegê-los? Sabe que mesmo sendo especial nem hoje e nem nunca poderá contra mim! – o chão ao nosso redor começou a tremer, mas aquele poder não iria me apavorar não depois de tudo que eu passei até aqui só para conseguir cumprir minha missão e meu desejo, fiquei firme com minha postura a sua frente não demonstrando medo o que o deixou ainda mais irado, pois demônios adoram sentir o medo que eles proporcionam aos outros! – VOCÊ NÃO TEM PODER PARA ME DESTRUIR GAROTA IDIOTA! MEU PODER ESTA ALÉM DE SUA COMPREENÇÃO! - uma nevoa começou apareceu ao redor deles e com elas vários demônios com formas demoníacas me encarando, eu sabia o que eles queriam, mas não deixaria aquilo me abalar eles não poderão nem me tocar e nem a minha família só estão querendo botar medo... Só isso! Pensava comigo mesma... Deus, me de forças suficientes para por fim a este pesadelo sem sonhos... Depois que todos os demônios estavam ligeiramente formados outra nevoa mais densa e escura começou a aparecer tinha um horrível de enxofre.

**Edward POV**

Uma nevoa muito mais densa que a primeira e mais escura começou a se formar em nossa volta... Era enxofre, o cheiro ficava cada vez mais fortes sons de tosses forçadas a minha frente foi quando percebi que Bella não conseguia respirar ela caiu ajoelhada.

- BELLA! – todos fomos acudila, mas a mesma levantou a mão nos freando – Bella... Não faça isso... – ela me olhou e deu um sorriso fraco.

- Esse é o meu destino... Por favor, fique ai esta bem? Vou ficar bem... – ela começou a se levantar do chão e o encarou novamente séria – Eu sei muito bem quem é você é... Sei que não posso lutar de frente com você... Mas há alguém que possa lutar com você... Que há mais força do que você! – ela disse fracamente, Bella estava muito fraca e eu? Estava aqui atrás louco para ficar a sua frente para protegê-la de todo o mal, fio quando eu ouvi a risada do escroto a sua frente, ele feito uma hiena que acabou de encontrar carne apodrecida.

- Ah é? E quem seria este tão "poderoso" herói que esta falando? – ele disse ironizando – Se não percebeu boneca vocês estão em desvantagem aqui... – ela o cortou

- QUEM ESTARAM EM DESVANTAGEM AQUI SERÃO VOCES! – ela berrou o fazendo calar a boca... Adorei! – Este "poderoso" herói que você ironiza é o maior guerreiro da história de todos os tempos conhecidos... Ele em décadas de existência deu forças à humanidade em de Deus... Lutou contra vários demônios e almas malignas que já varreram esta terra que já foi amaldiçoada um dia antes dele chegar... Depois de muitas suplicas, ele veio para NOS ajudar... A nos presentear com a sua luz... Sua arma é tão poderosa que pode, instantaneamente, destruir qualquer interferência do mal. O teu chamado fará com que todos de todas as nações deste mundo se juntem como uma grande família... – ela disse se ajoelhando e juntando suas mãos e fechando seus olhos, os demônios a sua começaram a rosnar bem alto como se estivessem sentindo alguma dor.

- Não pode ser... – o ser maligno a olhava apavorado dando passos para trás – Você... VOCÊ NÃO FARIA ISSO! ELE... ELE... – ele não conseguia dizer uma só palavra concreta, Bella deu seu sorriso angelical ainda de olhos fechados e disse em voz alta:

- Em nome de Deus nosso pai de todos os tempos e em nome de seu poder glorificado e santificado... Pelos raios do Sol invoca a tua hoste divina... Proteja-nos da luta pela nossa sobrevivência e combatei conosco contra as ciladas dos egos demolidores... Hoste da milícia celeste precipite sobre nós os teus raios de luz; tornai-nos invisíveis aos inimigos e transmutados aos desafetos, imune aos embustes e ciladas, invulnerável aos acidentes e à língua vingativa... Eu o invoco ser da luz mensageira e guerreiro de Deus, senhor de todos os anjos celestes... Lute conosco contra seres que são impuros em sua e principalmente de Deus presenças... Venha até nós... ARCANJO MIGUEL EU O INVOCO!

Fim do Capítulo


	27. Capítulo 26

**Bella POV**

Toda a energia negativa que havia naquele ambiente desapareceu num piscar de olhos deixando uma energia pura no lugar... Ele estava vindo!

**Edward POV**

- _Mas, o que está acontecendo? – _pensou Esme

- _Edward, não consigo ver o que ira acontecer... Fique atento! – _pensou Alice, quando ela me disse isso fiquei completamente em pânico, pois não sabia o que fazer, eu estava tão impotente naquela situação... É melhor ficar mais perto o possível de Bella... Não quero que ela se machuque...

- SUA MALDITAAAAA! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA CHAMÁ-LO? – ele veio correndo em direção a ela, corri o mais rápido que possível para alcançá-la para protegê-la, fiquei de costas para a besta abraçando-a, fiquei esperando seu ataque que nunca chegou, quando me viro vejo algo mais que surpreendente... Asas enormes, mas ainda assim magníficas, um ser mais belo que a espécie vampiresca, todo vestido de branco como as nuvens do céu quando estão calmas acompanhadas de seus olhos cheios de ternura e seriedade, dava-se para ver toda a sua sabedoria só em um pequeno olhar, longos cabelos ondulados num tom de castanho claro e... Descalço? (n/a: É assim que eu imagino o Arcanjo Miguel! XD) – N-Não pode ser... Você veio mesmo a pedido dela? Para salva-los de um futuro que já foi predestinado? Você e essa... Menina... Sabem muito bem que suas almas já estão marcadas... Eles são NOSSOS! Você não...

- Cale-se! – disse o Arcanjo Miguel com autoridade fazendo a besta se encolher de medo – Tu oh, Anjo caído não tens permissão para dizer tal blasfêmia, estes seres que aqui vive estão aqui por que Deus quis então só Ele poderá dizer para onde eles irão! E também não estou aqui só por que fui invocado mais sim por que eu quero estar aqui!

- Hunf! – A besta bufou – Ah ta, eu sei muito bem como vocês "anjinhos" se preocupam com a humanidade – ele gargalhou parecia que seu medo pelo arcanjo havia se decepado – Você pode falar o que quiser oh, arcanjo Miguel, mas isso não vai adiantar em nada... – ele vagou seu olhar por todos com um sorriso maquiavélico no rosto quando seu olhar pousou em mim e na Bella seu sorriso aumentou mais mostrando vários dentes pontiagudos, seus olhos escureceram ainda mais me dando calafrios – Nem sua preciosidade vai salva-los vampiros ele estendeu a mão em nossa direção e começou a fechá-la em forma de punho calmamente eu não entendi o que ele tentava fazer foi quando...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Bella berrou, seu rosto se retorcia em agonia com as duas mãos em seu peito

- BELLA! O QUE VOCÊ TEM? POR FAVOR, ME DIGA! – eu não sabia o que fazer estava perplexo com tudo aquilo, a única coisa que consegui fazer foi segura-la em meus braços a aninhando em meu peito e a balançando como se fosse um bebe – Se acalme meu amor... E-Eu estou aqui com você!

- E-Esta tudo bem Edward... Eu vou ficar bem – ela sussurrou – Miguel?

- Sim, Bella?

- Está pronto?

- Com toda a certeza! – ele se virou para nós com um sorriso tranqüilizador se ajoelhou em nossa frente para ficar na mesma altura e estendeu sua mão para Bella que a mesma pegou ele a retirou de meus braços.

- Bella? – ela se virou e me encarou daquela forma novamente não sabia o que ela estava querendo dizer, mas não estava gostando nada! Ela continuava me olhando quando ela me deu um de seus sorrisos.

- Esta tudo bem Edward! Tudo isso já vai acabar! – ela se virou para Miguel eles se encararam profundamente que me deixou meio com inveja... MEIO NADA! FIQUEI POSSESSO DE RAIVA! O CARA NÃO É ANJO NÃO? Isso não ta me cheirando nada bem! Então derrepente Bella se ajoelhou novamente e começou a rezar em latim, enquanto Miguel ia em direção a besta, e num piscar de olhos uma grande espada que tinha seu próprio brilho meio azulado se materializou nas mãos de Miguel, a besta riu e fez a mesma coisa, mas com duas espadas negras em cada uma de suas mãos. E a luta começou entre eles, mesmo eu sendo um vampiro eu não conseguia acompanhar a luta... Eles eram rápidos em muito fortes! Bella ainda rezava em latim com tanto fervor, foi neste prévio segundo quando estava olhando para Bella que a besta atirou Miguel para longe, foi quando Bella arfou como se ela tivesse sido arremessada.

- Hum... Que interessante! Então é assim que você consegue ficar aqui por tanto tempo não é? Você usa o poder da boneca para ficar mais tempo na terra – então era por isso que Bella estava com dor? É ela então que esta lutando com a besta? Não... NÃO PODE SER! Num instante Miguel já estava de pé arremessou a besta para longe.

- Sim, infelizmente para que eu possa cumprir o meu dever que eu fui submetido tenho que utilizar o poder de algum filho de Deus que tenha força e muita fé dentro de si, mas só se a mesma permitir! – A Bella estava permitindo que a utilizem como fonte de energia? Bella... Por quê? – É assim que ela quer jovem Edward – disse Miguel sem me encarar – A vida toda... Ela esteve a sua procura... E não é agora que ela o encontrou que vai deixá-lo partir tão cedo!

- CHEGA! CANSEI-ME DESSA BRINCADEIRA! VAMOS ACABAR LOGO COM ISSO! – logo havia vários demônios a nossa volta – MATEM TODOS INCLUSIVE A HUMANA!

- NÃO! – demônios vieram de vários lados para nos atacar eu tentava me focar sempre em Bella, mas eram muitos para combatermos, Miguel para estar em desvantagem e Bella cada vez mais ficava mais fraca, mas ela era persistente ela lutava com todas as suas forças.

- Desista, Miguel sabe tão bem quanto eu quem irá vencer esta batalha! – disse a besta, Miguel olhava diretamente para mim.

- _Edward, minha espada pegue-a!_ - ele pensou, não pensei duas vezes fui em direção a besta que estava de costas para mim e nem imaginava o que estava prestes a acontecer, sem mais delongas cravei a espada em seu corpo, o fazendo uivar de dor.

- Vá embora... Eleve seus amiguinhos com você! – cravei com mais força a espada em seu corpo, não sei o que houve, mas quando percebi, ele havia se virado de frente para mim, e ria de alguma piada interna, ele caiu de joelhos me levando junto cravando suas garras em meus braços.

- Eu irei embora... Mas levarei alguém comigo... Isso você pode ter certeza! – ele cravou ainda mais suas garras em braços o que já estava ficando incomodo, será que este seria o meu? Eu teria que para o inferno? Não importa... O que importa era que Bella estivesse a salvo... Fechei os meus olhos esperando para ser levado... Adeus Meu Amor!

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – abri meus olhos desorientados, o que aconteceu? Eu não deveria estar no inferno? – TANIA NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – Tânia? Virei-me bruscamente para ver o que estava acontecendo, e vi a pior das cenas de toda a minha vida! Tânia... Alguém que via como uma irmã estrangulando o meu verdadeiro amor.

- TANIA PARE COM ISSO! – eu berrei indo em sua direção, ela me encarou estava fora de si, ainda com as mão no pescoço de Bella que com pouco que restava de suas forças tentava inutilmente retirar as mão de Tânia de seu pescoço.

- Edward... Meu amor, você não vê? Não vê que estão todos cegos por ela? Ela é má! Ela só quer separar a nossa família! ELA QUE TIRAR VOCÊ DE MIM! – Tânia com certeza estava completamente fora de si, ela esta tão obcecada por algo que sempre soube que nunca seria dela, mas eu conseguia pensar em nada só em retirar Bella daquela situação sem machucar Tânia.

_- Não irá adiantar Edward! Sua alma já foi retirada daquele corpo a única coisa que mantém aquele corpo se movimentando é sua obsessão! Só há uma forma de salvar sua alma! A purificando! – _pensou Miguel_,_ me virei novamente para Bella percebi que Bella não estava tentando se distanciar de Tânia, mas sim tentando tocar Tânia – Está na hora Bella!

- Sim... – ela olhou no fundo dos olhos de Tânia – Tânia... Eu a perdôo pode ir em paz! – Na hora Tânia a soltou como se tivesse levado um choque seu rosto contorcido de raiva se suavizou até que caiu no chão... Morta.

- NÃO IRMÃ! – berrou Kate abraçando o corpo inerte de Tânia, essa situação era triste, mas ao mesmo tempo alegre, pois Bella estava a salvo, foi quando nós escutamos Bella cair no chão fraca, seu coração batia cada vez mais devagar foi quando me lembrei da promessa da besta... _"Eu irei embora... Mas levarei alguém comigo... Isso você pode ter certeza!"_ ele não havia falado quem ele levaria... NÃO!

-BELLA! – corri em sua direção – Bella... Acorda por favor! – eu já estava soluçando, senti algo molhando o meu rosto eu passei a mão e vi que eram lágrimas, mas como? Eu não posso chorar!

- Agora entendem por que eu digo que creio que tenham almas? Pois se não nunca conseguiriam sentir todos estes sentimentos e nem chorar – ela levantou suas mãos tremulas e secou minhas lágrimas – Não chore meu anjo! – ela sussurrou cansada

- Não se esforce ok? Vou cuidar de você, logo estará melhor e... – ela negou com a cabeça

- Não... – ela sorriu docilmente – Posso lhe contar algo Edward? – balancei a cabeça positivamente não conseguia falar, ela sorriu – Há muito tempo atrás, quando eu ainda era pequena sonhei com o Nosso Senhor, nós estávamos em uma linda campina idêntica a nossa campina, cheio de vida... Foi lá que ele me contou que eu era diferente...

**Bella POV**

COMEÇO DO FLASHBACK

Estávamos numa grande campina, pássaros voavam livremente ao nosso redor sem sentir medo, Deus virou para mim com o rosto sereno e gentil e me disse:

- Minha filha... Tenho uma grande missão para você pequenina... Sei que ainda é muito pequena para entender, mas quando crescer e se tornar uma bela mulher entenderá o meu pedido... Pequenina sabes tão bem quanto eu que não te dei estes maravilhosos dons para seu beneficio próprio, mas sim para ajudar os mais necessitados... Um dia conhecerá pessoas diferentes que não acreditam mais em mim, eles acham que não tem alma!

- Credoooooooooooo! Sem a alma não podemos pensar sentir carinho e... E... E nem rir! – eu disse com cara de espanto, fazendo o papai do céu rir.

- Mas isso não é a pior parte pequenina – ele disse tocando a ponta do meu nariz – Eles pensam que não são merecedores do paraíso, por causa deste terrível engano... Então minha querida, quero que você os ensine os meus ensinamentos... Os ame! Como só você com seu carisma podem fazer! E tu minha criança acharas entre eles seu verdadeiro amor!

- Meu... Verdadeiro... Amor?

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Eu não havia entendido na época, mas quando eu te vi pela primeira vez... Eu entendi e desde aquele momento soube que era VOCÊ meu verdadeiro amor!

**Edward POV **

- Mas Bella... De que época você está falando? – ela me encarou e sorriu fraca

- Se lembra da minha história quando uma pessoa entrou em minha casa e em salvou daqueles homens? – eu assenti – O meu herói Edward era você! Você me salvou há muito tempo atrás... – Eu?

COMEÇO DO FLASHBACK

Ela estava horrorizada com tanta maldade naqueles homens, sua mãe a mandou fugir, mas ela não conseguia sair do lugar, então ela se ajoelhou na poça de sangue de seu pai e orou "Papai do céu, por favor, mande um de seus anjos para fazerem estes homens maus pararem de machucar a minha mamãe!" – ela estava com grossas lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto, e a minha reação foi enxugar suas lágrimas, não sei por que diz aquilo, mas fiz – Foi aí então, como uma tempestade com raios e trovões seu salvador chega, ele entra em sua casa um homem que nunca havia visto muito belo, ela imaginava que era o anjo que havia pedido a Deus, ele entrou olhou em volta viu a cena, mas não me encarou só ficava encarando a cena horrorosa, então como um raio ele pegou aqueles homens e... Os matou a sangue frio, e do mesmo jeito que entrou ele saiu, mas não antes de encará-la e ela o encarou de volta sussurrando para ele "obrigado" em seguida desapareceu levando consigo os corpos dos homens maus...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Se lembra? – ela perguntou respirando longamente visivelmente cansada, foi ai que eu me lembrei...

COMEÇO DO FLAHBACK

Já era muito tarde para passeios e divertimento para os jovens, menos para um vampiro sanguinário como eu, eu havia acabado de me alimentar, mas ainda estava faminto queria mais sangue.

- Eu devia ter me alimentado daquela morena ao invés de deixá-la se matar... Mas foi divertido! – eu disse sorrindo com as lembranças

- Edward... – o vento sussurra o meu nome... O QUE?

- Quem está ai? – eu perguntei procurando o dono da voz

- Edward... Por favor... Salve-a! – o vento sussurrou novamente

- Salvar quem?

- A menina... – foi quando eu sinto cheiro de sangue, não sei o porquê me importei, mas corri o mais rápido o possível, chegando lá vejo a cena mais nojenta de toda a minha existência, homens segurando uma mulher com as roupas todas rasgadas e seu suposto marido... Acho eu morto ao seu lado, não perdi tempo matei aquelas porcarias, levaria eles comigo, não queria deixar aqueles corpos de pessoas boas, quando me virei para ver se havia sobreviventes eu a vi a menina que a voz dizia ajoelhada entre os corpos de seus pais, ela me encarava profundamente e a única coisa que saiu de seus lábios nãofoi um grito de horror, mas sim... "Obrigada".

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Era você? – eu perguntei, ela sorriu fracamente e assentiu – Bella...

- Você... Era o meu anjo Edward... E sempre será... Eu te amo com todo o meu coração – ela colocou sua mão gelada em meu rosto – Agradeço tanto a Deus por ele ter colocado você em meu caminho... Também te agradeço e a todos vocês por este carinho que eu tanto lutei para ter... – uma lágrima saiu de seus olhos – Agora eu sei que minha missão está cumprida... – ela e eu soluçamos – Queria tanto ter mais tempo com você... – ela não conseguiu terminar por causa de uma crise de tosse.

- Não fale Bella... Por favor, Você não vai a lugar nenhum, vamos dar um jeito...

- Não Edward... Não tenho mais tempo... – ela me encarou ela me puxou para dar um beijo sofredor, agora eu entendia aqueles olhares... Ela estava me dizendo adeus?

- Bella? Por favor... – ela colocou sua mão outra vez em meu rosto cheio de lágrimas.

- Adeus... Meu Edward... – sua mão cai de meu rosto, seus olhos fecharam vagarosamente, seu coração pouco a pouco parou de... Bater...

-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Fim do Capítulo


	28. Epílogo

**Edward POV**

- TIO ED! TIO ED! OLHE! OLHE! – a pequena Nessy correu em minha direção trazendo algo – Olhe essas pedrinhas que bonitas! – ela disse saltitando, ela estava passando muito tempo com a Alice! Eu e minha família havíamos nos mudado para um lugar mais ensolarado e claro mais isolado, a ilha Esme era um ótimo lugar para uma criança em crescimento se desenvolver com vampiros que "brilham" a sua volta.

- Nessy... Minha pequena quando é que você vai começar a me chamar de papai? – disse fazendo bico. Já faz mais de um ano que eu e minha família adotamos a pequena Nessy, depois que ela teve alta no hospital, começamos a pesquisar para ver se ela tinha algum familiar, mas constatamos que os únicos familiares já se foram, então com muita alegria eu a adotei a tornando uma Cullen. Ela me encarou envergonhada balançando pra lá e pra cá como uma criança levada.

- Bom... É que... Ei! Você não me disse se gostou das minhas pedrinhas super bonitas Tio Ed! – ela disse fazendo bico e mudando de assunto, ela sempre ficava envergonhada quando eu pedia para ela me chamar de pai... Como o tempo passa... Parece que foi ontem que aquele anjo entrou em minha vida... Aquela que fez o meu coração que há muito tempo não batia tão intensamente... Tornando-me um novo homem... Dando-me orgulho de mim mesmo. Ela me mostrou que ainda há esperança na humanidade... Mostrou o lado da luz e bom da vida... Ensinou-me que há muito mais nessa vida do que a maldade... Ensinou-me também a ouvir não só com os ouvidos e mente, mas também com o coração, me ensinou a ter compaixão pelos outros... Ensinou-me a amar... Amar não só a minha família, mas todos ao meu redor mesmo aqueles que não merecem... Mostrou-me que Deus ainda se lembra de mim... Até optei em me alimentar de sangue de animais... Irônico eu sei... Por causa dela sinto-me humano como nunca me senti antes! Mas ela não ensinou só a mim, mas todos ao meu redor... O meu mundo e o seu nunca foram tão unidos em minha vida o quanto é agora... Nunca vou me esquecer daqueles maravilhosos dias que eu passei com minha deusa... Meu anjo... Minha amada... Minha eternamente mulher!

- Nessy querida?

- TIA ANGEL! OLHA SÓ AS MINHAS PEDRINHAS! – O significado de minha existência estava ali parado atrás de nós com um imenso sorriso que aquece meu coração, Nessy correu em sua direção – Olha... Não são lindas?

COMEÇO DO FLASH BACK

- NÃO BELLA! POR FAVOR! NÃO VÁ... FIQUE COMIGO! NÃO ME DEIXE! – eu disse sacudindo o corpo inerte de minha amada – Bella... Por favor... Fique... Não me deixe... – eu disse soluçando e a segurando em meus como se ela fosse acordar a qualquer momento.

- Meu filho... – disse Esme ao meu lado me abraçando pelos ombros – Ela se foi... Não tem mais nada que possamos fazer... – ela disse soluçando – _Bella... Meu bem... Como eu queria que estivesse aqui conosco... Se estiver me ouvindo, por favor... Volte! _– ela pensou, todos ao nosso redor até aqueles que pensávamos que eram nossos inimigos choravam silenciosamente por Bella.

- Deus... Se estiver me ouvindo... Se como Bella já me disse que o senhor não me esqueceu... Mostre-me! Mostre-me que me ama... Deixe que Bella fique comigo... Eu te suplico e te rogo... Deus! – eu disse aos prantos e algo que há muito tempo não acontecia comigo aconteceu... Lágrimas que há muito tempo já foram extintas do meu corpo fluíram pelos meus olhos... – Mas o que?... – quando eu ia me perguntar o por que... Como... Eu poderia estar chorando... Uma risada espectral encheu o salão, não era uma risada demoníaca, mas sim uma risada gostosa... Amiga.

- Meu Pai... – eu nem havia percebido que o Arcanjo Miguel ainda estava ali, só percebi quando ele se ajoelhou em frente a uma pequena moita que estava crescendo bem no meio do salão... E o mais engraçado é que AQUELA moita não tava ali da última vez! A moita crescia espantosamente rápida do que o normal

- Edward... – hã? Eu to ouvindo direito? A moita ta falando comigo? – Sim Edward... A moita está falando com você! – a moita disse dando risada? – Edward... Não nem idéia de quem sois?

- É... É você? – eu disse abismado – Você me ouviu?

- Sempre escuto as preces de meus queridos filhos meu querido Edward! – eu e todos ao meu redor estávamos abismados com o que acontecia a nossa frente – Edward... Responda-me com toda a sinceridade... Tu a amas? – olhei para o rosto de minha amada que ainda estava em meus braços e acariciei seu rosto sereno.

- Sem ela... Não terei forças para seguir em frente... Não saberei mais o significado do amor... Sem ela não sou nada! Só um corpo inerte que por sorte ainda anda com as próprias pernas... Amá-la? Sim... Eu a amo incondicionalmente... Eu já a amava sem mesmo a conhecê-la... E continuarei a amá-la por toda a eternidade! – eu disse chorando novamente eu a abracei mais forte e o encarei – Deus... Meu Pai... Por favor, não a leve de mim! – Deus ficou em silencio... Aquilo era um sinal que ele não cederia a minha súplica desesperada? Fechei os meus com toda a minha força querendo morrer junto com minha amada, foi quando ele voltou a falar:

- Esta escolha meu filho não é minha... Mas sim da própria Bella! – eu o encarei desesperado

- Como irei perguntar a ela se sua alma não está aqui?

- Mas quem disse essa blasfêmia para você meu filho? – O quê? Ele riu novamente – Bella está aqui... Mais perto do que você pode imaginar – eu a procurei com o olhar, mas nada encontrei – Não tente encontrá-la com os olhos filho a procure com o coração, e terá sua alegria que eu tanto anseio de volta!- a luz que estava em volta da moita se foi deixando uma pequena, mas incrivelmente bela de uma pequena árvore cheia de flores e frutos, procurá-la com o coração? Então fechei meus olhos me lembrando de seus olhos de seus sorrisos, quando abri meus olhos eu a vi em minha frente mais bela do que nunca com seu sorriso único de braços abertos.

- Bella? – era real o que via ou era alucinação? – Meu amor?

- Sim sou eu... Estou aqui meu amor... Não irei a lugar nenhum... Não sem você! – ela disse sorrindo

- Você quer... Ficar... Comigo? – eu disse soltando mais lágrimas, ela me encarou e sorriu.

- Por toda a eternidade!

FIM DO FLASH BACK

- Hum... Deixe-me ver... Nossa! Que lindas minha pequena... O que você vai fazer com elas? – ela ficou na altura da pequenina e perguntou para a Nessy que a mesma ficou a pensar.

- Ainda não sei... Acho que vou fazer um presente para o tio Ed, mas não conta pra ele! – ela disse sussurrando para que eu não ouvisse como se isso fosse possível!

- Ok! Não contarei pra ninguém especialmente para o tio Emmett, ele ficaria com muita inveja do tio Ed! – ela sussurrou para a mesma – Mas acho melhor pegar mais pra fazer um presentão não acha? – Nessy concordou e correu a procura de mais das pedrinhas. Minha Bella veio em minha direção me abraçando pela cintura.

- O que está pensando? – ela me perguntou me olhando carinhosamente

- Em como sou sortudo em tê-la aqui... E comigo... Não sei se suportaria se você tivesse morrido naquele dia... Concerteza eu tentaria... – ela me silenciou com um cálido beijo que mesmo sendo rápido me deixava a mercê dela.

- Não diga... Se eu tivesse partido naquele dia, e percebesse que meu único e verdadeiro amor não existisse mais na vida que deixei para trás... Nunca me perdoaria... – ela me disse tristemente, eu a abracei fortemente

- Perdoe-me não queria deixá-la triste, perdão meu amor! – eu disse a beijando carinhosamente, quando eu a olhei novamente o sol bateu em seu rosto a deixando- a ainda mais bela, sua pele pareciam vários fragmentos de diamantes dando uma espécie de brilho diferente dos outros vampiros... Sim Bella me permitiu transformá-la em uma de nós, nunca irei me esquecer em como eu e todos a nossa volta ficaram felizes em ver nosso anjo abrir seus olhos para sua nova vida!

- É claro que eu te perdôo, nunca conseguiria ficar triste com você ou com ninguém! – ela disse sorrindo me fazendo sorrir também – Eu também te amo incondicionalmente meu amor! E te amarei por toda a eternidade! – ela me disse passando seus pequenos braços em volta do meu pescoço para me beijar. Se minha vida fosse uma história este seria o nosso final feliz... Mas quem disse que quero ter um final feliz? Eu quero ter um feliz começo que não tenha fim!

_A cada dia que se passa o sol nasce e se põe a chuva vem e vai, tudo é sempre igual, mas também sempre diferente. Cada dia é na realidade, um novo dia, as esperanças se renovam, as mágoas vão sendo esquecidas e tudo muda e passa. Só vive mergulhado na rotina quem quer, temos o poder de mudar as nossas vidas e o nosso destino!_

**FIM**

**Agradecimentos**

Acharam mesmo que eu iria separar o casal da eternidade? Nossa! Que confiança em mim heim! XD

É claro que eu nunca iria fazer isso nem hoje e nem nunca!

Quero agradecer a todos que me apoiaram desde o começo, o meio e o fim desta história! Sem vocês essa história nunca seria escrita com tanto carinho que ponho nestas linhas! E me perdoem novamente pelo atraso do final da história como disse minha vida estava de pernas para o ar, mas consegui me erguer novamente! Eu amo todos vocês!

Enya


End file.
